Inocencia Perdida
by Lia of the Moon
Summary: Serena Winston se había propuesto conocer al rico aristócrata que la había abandonado a su suerte al nacer. ¿Y qué mejor manera de averiguar cosas sobre su padre que trabajar en su enorme propiedad? Darien Chiba era rico y orgulloso, por eso le sorprendió tanto sentirse atraído por la muchacha que limpiaba la casa de su tío. Quizá lo que lo atraía de ella era su inocencia...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Diana Hamilton yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Inocencia Perdida**

**-****Diana Hamilton** ** –**

**ARGUMENTO**

Serena Winston se había propuesto conocer al rico aristócrata que la había abandonado a su suerte al nacer. ¿Y qué mejor manera de averiguar cosas sobre su padre que trabajar en su enorme propiedad?

Darien Chiba era rico y orgulloso, por eso le sorprendió tanto sentirse atraído por la muchacha que limpiaba la casa de su tío. Quizá lo que lo atraía de ella era su inocencia y lo diferente que era de todas las cazafortunas que solían perseguirlo.

Darien no tardó en conseguir que la joven fuera su amante y le entregara su virginidad.

¿Cómo iba ella a contarle su secreto ahora que había conseguido que él volviera a confiar?

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Diana Hamilton yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Inocencia Perdida**

**-****Diana Hamilton** ** –**

**CAPITULO 1**

DARIEN Chiba miró de muy mal humor la fachada de Tsukino Manor, una mansión del siglo dieciséis. Sus ojos zafiros se achicaron y luego brillaron con rabia y decisión. Se arrancaría el corazón de cuajo antes de dejar que la arpía de Beryl Metalia metiera sus manos en la extensa propiedad de su padrino.

Por primera vez en sus veintinueve años de vida la visita a la vieja mansión, que había sido como un segundo hogar para él, no tenía nada de placentero.

El viento frío de marzo enfriaba su cabeza de cabello negro, recordándole que su casa familiar en el sur de España y el pueblo de Jedaite Baggot en las tierras altas de Shropshire eran dos lugares completamente opuestos.

Apretó la mandíbula y sacó un maletín de piel del asiento de atrás de su Mercedes plateado. Luego caminó hacia la entrada de la mansión, donde Petzai Black lo estaba esperando para saludarlo.

-¿Está todo en orden? -preguntó él con gesto decidido.

Al oír sus palabras, la mujer dio un paso atrás, como amedrentada.

Darien Chiba se maldijo internamente por haber perdido su temple y sonrió. Con alzar su ceja era suficiente para que sus empleados respondieran a lo que exigía.

Pero la vieja Petzai era el ama de llaves de su padrino, y solo cumplía órdenes de Kenji, igual que él, aunque fuera reacio a hacerlo. La pobre Petzai no tenía la culpa de que Kenji Tsukino no viera quién era realmente Beryl.

-Lo siento -se disculpó con una sonrisa-. No he querido ser tan brusco. He venido conduciendo toda la noche, debe de ser eso, ¿me perdonas?

-Por supuesto -dijo Petzai y le tocó levemente la mejilla con su mano áspera de trabajar-. Debería esperarte un chofer en el aeropuerto para traerte hasta aquí –los ojos de la mujer brillaron con afecto-. La primera vez que estuviste aquí sin tus padres, deberías tener unos seis años, decidiste que bajar a desayunar saliendo de tu habitación por la ventana era mejor que bajar por la escalera. Siempre quieres hacer las cosas a tu manera. No has cambiado nada, ¿no crees?

Darien recordó que en aquella oportunidad su tía Ikuko lo había regañado mucho y que él se había sentido muy mortificado. Kenji Tsukino y el padre de Darien, Mamoru. Habían sido socios en los negocios y Kenji se había casado con la hermana menor de Mamoru, Ikuko. Habían sido una familia muy unida. Darien había pasado muchos veranos en Tsukino Manor, una época llena de bonitos recuerdos, un tiempo en que su vida había sido feliz y placentera.

Luego las sombras habían oscurecido la escena. Sus tíos no habían podido tener hijos, y algo inesperado había irrumpido en la vida de su tío Kenji y su esposa: su querida tía Ikuko había sufrido esclerosis múltiple, y había quedado confinada a una silla de ruedas, tan indefensa y dependiente como un bebé.

Hacía dos años había muerto Ikuko, y ahora Kenji, solo y sin hijos, estaba a punto de casarse con una mujer a la que solo le interesaba su dinero.

-Como no sabía a qué hora venías exactamente, no he preparado la comida. Estará lista dentro de una hora. ¿Te apetece un café antes de que pases a refrescarte?

Darien asintió con la cabeza, intentando controlar la rabia mientras subía los escalones de piedra siguiendo al ama de llaves hacia la cocina.

La casa olía a nuevo. Darien se estremeció. No se trataba solo del olor a pintura fresca. Si Beryl metía las manos en aquella mansión, lo que había sido una auténtica casa de campo inglesa sería convertida en algo totalmente diferente.

No era que le negase la felicidad a su tío. El sabía muy bien que su tío había dedicado veinte años de su vida a cuidar a su tía y que su papel de marido había quedado reducido prácticamente al de enfermera o niñera, y que se merecía algo mejor. ¡Pero casarse con una mujer interesada y ambiciosa que solo buscaba su riqueza y que luego le rompería el corazón sin el más mínimo reparo!

-¿El señor Kenji ha vuelto a la normalidad? -preguntó Petzai, acompañando a Darien al viejo sillón que había a un lado de la inmensa cocina, mientras ella preparaba el café-. Me chocó que se desplomase antes de navidad... Desde que falleció la pobre señora Tsukino estaba un poco parado...

-Está mucho mejor -dijo Darien, mientras aceptaba el café solo, sin azúcar, como le gustaba a él-. Unas semanas en la costa, con los cuidados de mi madre y conmigo de socio desde la muerte de mi padre han hecho maravillas con Kenji.

-Debe de encontrarse muy bien para haberse ido y comprometido.

Darien notó el tono escéptico de la mujer, la ansiedad que había por detrás de sus palabras, pero prefirió no darse por enterado. Aunque la vieja ama de llaves fuera leal y fiel a su amo, la pobre no podía hacer nada. Habría sido poco amable de su parte confesarle sus propias preocupaciones, porque hubieran aumentado las de ella.

En realidad era su problema, y aunque fuera desagradable, sabía cómo arreglarlo.

Aunque de momento accediera a los requerimientos de su padrino.

-¿Han terminado los decoradores? -preguntó Darien, cambiando de tema a propósito.

-Ayer -Petzai se sentó a la mesa de pino macizo y puso azúcar en su café con leche-. Las instrucciones del señor fueron que le dieran una lavada de cara a la casa simplemente. Pero sin duda su nueva esposa querrá decorar la casa a su manera.

Darien se imaginó una casa sofisticada y sin alma.

-¿Y el personal temporal?

- ¡Ah! Respondieron solo dos al anuncio, así que fue elección de Jedaite. Haruka Tenou del pueblo... La habrás visto por aquí, ¿no? Una muchacha grandona, de boca grande. Como conozco a esa familia de holgazanes, he insistido en que viva aquí durante las seis semanas en que esté al servicio, para asegurarme de que se levanta temprano y empieza el trabajo en horario. La otra chica viene de Wolverhampton. Es poquita cosa. Da la impresión de que se la va a llevar el viento. Yo le expliqué que había que hacer mucho trabajo físico, pero no dijo nada. Ahora que lo pienso no dijo nada de nada, solo que su madre había muerto hacía unos meses y que quería un trabajo hasta que decidiera qué quería hacer. Se llama Serena Winston. Cumple veinte años, pasado mañana, se pone colorada solo con que la miren, y agacha la cabeza como si tuviera algo de qué avergonzarse. Pero habrá que aguantarse -Petzai Black suspiró profundamente-. Las dos se han mudado ayer aquí, y han empezado con las habitaciones, quitando las manchas de pintura que dejaron los decoradores. Sinceramente, no creo que ninguna de las dos valga demasiado.

-Déjamelas a mí -sonrió Darien.

Si alguien sabía cómo sacar lo mejor del personal contratado, era él. Petzai ya tenía bastantes cosas de qué ocuparse. Hasta que decidiera cómo quitar la venda de los ojos de su tío provocándole el menor daño posible, seguiría sus instrucciones.

-La casa ha estado viniéndose abajo durante años -le había dicho Kenji-. Petzai no puede sola con un sitio tan grande, y los empleados del pueblo que han venido a ayudarla a diario no alcanzan. Es culpa mía. Debí contratar a una empresa de limpieza regularmente, pero Ikuko, que Dios la tenga en la gloria, aborrecía la idea. No soportaba que unos extraños tocaran sus cosas. Así que, contrata a unos cuantos empleados domésticos internos para que dejen la casa impecable antes de que vaya con Beryl para organizar la fiesta de compromiso que quiere celebrar. Una vez que nos casemos, ya verá qué quiere hacer con el personal doméstico -había sonreído Kenji, con un gesto de total adoración hacia su amada, que le habría ganado el título de imbécil, según Darien-. Lo primero que pondrá en su lista de prioridades será una niñera.

A la manera de las mujeres interesadas y Darien las reconocía fácilmente, puesto que tenía suficiente experiencia en ello, Beryl había descubierto rápidamente, el talón de Aquiles de su prometido. Kenji siempre había lamentado no haber podido tener hijos. Y Beryl había aprovechado aquella debilidad para confiarle su deseo de tener una familia numerosa.

Darien intentó no seguir pensando para no amargarse más y dijo:

-No te preocupes por ello, Petzai. Me quedaré bastante tiempo por aquí para quedarme tranquilo de que todo va bien.

Dicho esto, Darien se marchó a la habitación que siempre ocupaba.

Serena Winston se quitó un mechón de cabello rubio de los ojos con el guante de goma. Se mojó el costado de la cara. Y por si fuera poco, dos lágrimas recorrieron su mejilla. Sentía que un enorme llanto se estaba formando dentro de su estrecha cavidad torácica mientras intentaba secarse en la manga del enorme mono marrón que la señora Black le había dado para que se pusiera.

Deseó no haber ido jamás allí, deseó no haber encontrado nunca la carta por la que se había enterado de quién era su padre, ni haber escuchado a su amiga y antigua jefa, Rei Kumada.

Había ocurrido una mañana de un lunes en el pequeño supermercado que Rei y Nicolas Kumada tenían en una esquina de la calle. Serena había estado trabajando allí todo el día desde la muerte de su madre y había aceptado agradecida el ofrecimiento de irse a vivir a una habitación de más que había en la vivienda de la pareja, arriba de la tienda, hasta que ella se aclarase. Cualquier cosa con tal de huir del piso en el que su madre y ella habían vivido durante diecinueve años.

-Una chica inteligente como tú no va a querer trabajar aquí toda su vida –había dicho Rei-. Incluso podrías volver a ocupar tu plaza de la universidad, que te viste obligada a dejar cuando se enfermó tan gravemente tu madre.

Serena no sabía qué dirección tomaría su vida. Había estado enfadada, triste, confusa, desde que su madre le había hecho aquella confesión, unos días antes de su muerte, desde que más tarde había encontrado aquella carta. No estaba en un estado en que pudiera pensar con claridad. Y como su madre no le había permitido relacionarse con los niños que andaban por la finca, libres y salvajes como animalitos, Serena no había tenido un solo amigo en el mundo en quien confiar, excepto en Rei y en su esposo Nicolas.

Había necesitado confiar en alguien y Rei la había escuchado. Dos meses más tarde, en una mañana tranquila de un lunes, la mujer mayor había llevado el periódico local que había encontrado en casa de su cuñada de Bridgnorth, a quien habían visitado el día anterior.

-Estaba echando una ojeada y vi esto. Es el destino. Tiene que serlo. Léelo. Y allí, en una columna, encontró algo que hizo que su corazón se pusiera a bombear desesperadamente:

"Se necesita personal temporal de servicio doméstico, durante seis semanas, desde principios de marzo. Excelente remuneración y condiciones. Dirigirse a Tsukino Manor, Jedaite Baggot."

Y aparecía un número de teléfono.

-Ve -le había aconsejado Rei a Serena cuando esta se había recuperado de su shock-. No hace falta que aceptes el trabajo, pero el que te entrevisten te dará la oportunidad de al menos echar un vistazo al pueblo donde vivieron tus abuelos y donde nació y creció tu madre. Además, puedes conocer a tu padre... No hay duda de que fue el desgraciado de Kenji Tsukino quien dejó embarazada a tu pobre madre... A lo mejor te cae bien, o incluso puedes decidir ir más lejos... Aunque te inspire rechazo, piénsatelo.

Como una tonta, Serena había pensado que el señor Kenji Tsukino la entrevistaría, y se había puesto a pensar si quería explicarle quién era, o si le pegaría con el bolso por tratar a su pobre madre como la había tratado y se arriesgaría a que la acusaran de asaltarlo.

Por supuesto, él no iba a rebajarse a entrevistar a una humilde limpiadora, había pensado luego, cuando se había encontrado con la señora Black frente a la mesa de la cocina. Y se había recordado que el señor Kenji solo repararía en una empleada si esta era joven y bonita.

Al final de su vida, su madre le había confesado que se había enamorado del padre de Serena mientras trabajaba en los jardines de su casa, durante un largo verano de vacaciones de su escuela de horticultura, a la que asistía. Y después de encontrar la carta con membrete de Tsukino Manor, todo había encajado. Su abuelo había trabajado en los jardines de la mansión; eso lo sabía. Y lo normal habría sido que llevara a su hija a trabajar con él durante el verano, cuando sus jefes hubieran necesitado gente para ayudar con el trabajo extra que había en esa temporada, ¿no?

Su madre le había confesado que su amante había estado casado y que ambos habían sabido que lo que estaban haciendo estaba terriblemente mal, pero que se habían amado tanto que no habían podido evitarlo.

Una historia posible, pensó Serena.

Sabía que su madre había adorado a su amante. Pero, ¿qué clase de hombre dejaría que una chica de apenas dieciocho años, a la que había seducido, abandonase su profesión para cuidar a una criatura a la que él se negaba a reconocer o mantener, y la condenase a vivir en la pobreza?

¡Y el muy desgraciado ni siquiera estaba allí!

Durante la entrevista se había dejado entrever que el señor Kenji estaba en España y que volvería en pocas semanas con su futura esposa, que era por lo que debían poner a punto la casa, después de años de abandono y descuido. En ese momento, Serena había sabido que debía haber dado por terminada la entrevista, que debía haberse disculpado y haberse marchado. Pero las dudas, y también, por qué no decirlo, la necesidad de averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre su padre, y su deseo de que no fuera tan horrible como lo había dibujado su imaginación, habían hecho que aceptase el puesto de trabajo.

Un gran error. Se sentía incómoda.

-Debe saber quién eres -le había dicho Rei.

Pero no valía la pena. Su madre había hecho bien en dejar atrás el pasado, en aceptar que el padre de su hija no era parte de su vida, y en honor a su memoria, ella debía de haber hecho lo mismo.

Más lágrimas amenazaron con salir. Serena hizo ruido con la nariz y empezó a rascar ferozmente una mancha de pintura en el suelo que se negaba a salir.

Darien entró en la puerta de la habitación que solía ocupar y se encontró con algo que parecía un montículo de tela acrílica marrón, un par de suelas de zapatos y un cubo.

El montículo emitió un ruido con la nariz. Al distinguir un trasero pequeño balanceándose a ambos lados, mientras su dueña frotaba el suelo, Darien sonrió instintivamente. Fue una sonrisa masculina.

Aquella no era la chica grandona que había descrito Petzai, así que tenía que ser Serena Winston, la otra. A aquel trasero no podía llamársele grande ni por imaginación. Era pequeño, curvado, y muy, muy femenino.

Darien carraspeó bruscamente para bajar su libido. Luego agrandó los ojos cuando la «cosa esa pequeña» se puso de pie como si le hubieran disparado, y agarró su cepillo con los guantes de goma.

La vulnerable belleza de sus ojos color celeste lo deslumbró. Había estado llorando. Tenía las pestañas largas y húmedas, y su piel quedó muy blanca, cuando sus mejillas rojas fueron perdiendo el color de la vergüenza o la timidez.

Darien sintió compasión o algo así. ¿No había dicho Petzai que había perdido a su madre recientemente? ¿Y qué pasaría con sus hermanos y su padre? Una cosita tan vulnerable necesitaba que alguien la cuidase.

Sorprendido por la fuerza de sus pensamientos, Darien puso su maleta a los pies de la cama. Frunció el ceño. Aquellos sentimientos fraternales no eran habituales en él. No comprendía de dónde le venían. Siempre había sido naturalmente protector con su madre y con su tía Ikuko. Pero con nadie más. Su experiencia le demostraba que la especie femenina era muy buena en buscar lo que le interesaba.

-Debes de ser Serena -dijo Darien suavemente, cuando se dio cuenta de que su expresión había asustado a la muchacha, y que esta estaba temblando.

Por alguna razón, Darien miró sus labios entreabiertos. Eran como un capullo de rosa.

«¡Dios!», exclamó en español. Debía de estar perdiendo facultades, ¡o hacia mucho que no estaba con una mujer!, pensó.

-Soy Darien Chiba. Estaré aquí supervisando que esté todo en orden para cuando venga el señor Kenji.

-Usted conoce a... -Serena se calló.

Había estado a punto de decir «mi padre». Se puso colorada, bajó la cabeza y agregó:

-¿Conoce a mi jefe?

No sabía qué le había ocurrido, pensó Serena. Cuando había oído aquella voz masculina carraspeando y exigiendo atención, inmediatamente había supuesto que su padre había vuelto inesperadamente.

Un impulso irrefrenable y una mezcla de emociones la habían hecho poner de pie como un rayo y de pronto se había encontrado mirando a un hombre muy apuesto. Era tan atractivo y sexy que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Tenía los ojos zafiros y las pestañas negras, una nariz interesante y una boca muy sensual. Si a aquello se agregaba un físico impresionante y un leve acento español, no era de extrañar que se sintiera un poco... impresionada.

-Kenji es mi socio, mi padrino y un amigo de mi familia de toda la vida –sonrió él.

Aquella sonrisa la hizo sentir vértigo. Se sintió algo decepcionada, irracionalmente decepcionada, puesto que había pensado que podía ser otro empleado de la casa, más del nivel de ella, no un miembro del adinerado clan del que había sido excluida su madre.

Para desgracia suya, volvió a ponerse colorada. Bajó la cabeza para que no se le notase, y su coleta se la tapó afortunadamente. Aquello le pasaba por fijarse en un hombre que estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance. ¡Un hombre tan atractivo que solo podía existir en las fantasías de una mujer!

Darien sonrió. Las mujeres de su círculo social no se ponían coloradas cuando se les hablaba. Sonreían, hablaban sensualmente, enviaban mensajes explícitos con miradas calculadoras.

La reacción de Serena Winston era una experiencia nueva para él. Y su cabello era bonito. Caía alrededor de su cara como una cascada de seda. Sintió ganas de soltárselo. Pero si lo hubiera hecho, ella se habría desmayado como una muchacha virgen de la época victoriana.

-Me quitaré de en medio -la oyó decir.

Su menudo cuerpo estaba temblando y su columna vertebral estaba rígida de tensión. Tuvo ganas de preguntarle por qué estaba tan tensa, pero no lo hizo. Serena habría salido corriendo si lo hubiera hecho.

-No, por favor, sigue con tu trabajo. Hay que hacerlo, y no me molestas. De alguna manera Serena encontró la fuerza para darse la vuelta y mirarlo. Él se estaba quitando su cazadora de piel, revelando un torso tan perfecto como todo lo demás.

Ella se quedó sin aliento al verlo; sintió un calor interno.

Para ser un hombre alto, pues debía de medir cerca de un metro noventa, se movía con gracia.

Darien Chiba era el primer hombre que la hacía sentir así, como si ya no tuviera el control sobre sí misma, pero, afortunadamente, él no se había dado cuenta del efecto que estaba causando en ella, pensó Serena, y se volvió a dar la vuelta hacia el tubo, y se puso de rodillas en el suelo.

Su presencia no lo molestaba, le había dicho él. Se puso a fregar vigorosamente el suelo. Después de todo, ella no era más que una mujer de la limpieza. Debía de ser invisible para él. Así que imaginar que pudiera fijarse en ella era tan absurdo como haber ido a buscar allí a un padre que nunca la había querido.

**HOLA AMIGAS YA ESTOY DE VUELTA QUE TAL LA NUEVA HISTORIA COMO VEN LA HISTORIA COMO QUE AQUÍ YA EMPIEZA A HABER ATRACCION…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Diana Hamilton yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Inocencia Perdida**

**-****Diana Hamilton** ** –**

**CAPITULO 2**

SERENA se sentó al borde de la cama. Cumplía veinte años y nunca se había sentido tan sola. No se quejaba de que hubiera pasado todo el día sobre las rodillas y las manos. Le pagaban para que limpiara. Lo que temía era la soledad de la noche. Su madre y ella siempre habían hecho de sus cumpleaños un día especial.

No había habido dinero para regalos, pero nunca había faltado una cena especial, una vela en la mesa, y una botella de vino barato, una innovación que había aparecido cuando Serena había cumplido dieciséis años.

Era su madre a quien echaba terriblemente de menos, su cara de rasgos cansados mágicamente rejuvenecidos por la luz de la vela, su charla, su risa. Sintió rabia. Las cosas no tendrían que haber sido como habían sido. Su madre había tenido que aceptar los peores trabajos para mantenerla, mientras su padre había vivido en el lujo, completamente al margen de la suerte que había corrido la muchacha a la que había seducido, y al bebé de los dos.

Cuando sintió que la rabia amenazaba con derrumbarla, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por la habitación del ático que le habían dado.

Durante su crecimiento, había aprendido a no preguntar por su padre. Siempre lograba la misma respuesta.

-Nos amamos tanto... Pero no podía ser.

Lo que no le decía nada, así que había dejado de preguntar, entre otras cosas, porque cada vez que lo hacía su madre se ponía muy triste.

Pero unos días antes de su muerte, como si hubiera intuido que su fin estaba próximo, su madre le había confesado:

-Tu padre no se enteró nunca de tu existencia. Yo estaba viviendo aún con tus abuelos y me fui de casa en cuanto supe que estaba embarazada. El estaba casado y si le hubiera dicho que estaba esperando un hijo, se habría encontrado en una situación terrible. Así que a sus ojos, yo, simplemente, desaparecí. Pensé que era lo mejor para todos -sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas-. No quiero que pienses mal de él. No podría soportarlo. El era un hombre bueno.

Serena no lo había creído. Ni lo creía. Le hubiera gustado creerlo, pero no podía. Estaba segura de que su madre había intentando hacer ver a su amante mejor de lo que había sido, para que su hija no tuviera que vivir toda la vida con la carga de un padre desconsiderado, a quien su madre evidentemente seguía amando.

Inconscientemente, Serena se puso la mano en el pecho. Sintió el colgante a través de la tela de su camiseta. Era la prueba de su identidad, por si algún día necesitaba usarlo.

Se puso pálida al recordar el momento en que su madre le había pedido que le diera una lata pequeña que guardaba en el fondo del cajón de su ropa interior, y que al abrirla había aparecido un colgante de zafiros y diamantes.

-Tu padre me lo dio entonces, como prueba de su amor. Así que es muy especial.

Quiero que lo tengas.

-¿Es auténtico? -Serena se había quedado con la boca abierta al verlo.

-Es muy valioso, cariño. Así que debes cuidarlo mucho. Tu padre me dijo que era una joya de la familia.

«Entonces debiste venderlo para que tu vida fuera un poco más fácil», hubiera querido decirle. Pero se había callado, puesto que aquella «prueba de amor», ¿o pago por sus servicios?, se preguntó, había significado tanto para ella.

Serena se miró en el espejo de su comodín y se juró que si algún día llegaba a conocer a su padre le devolvería su colgante. Que se lo diera a su nueva esposa, pensó con rabia. ¡No quería esa odiosa cosa!

Serena respiró profundamente. La situación la estaba poniendo fuera de sí. Ella no era vengativa, Rei siempre se lo decía. Al contrario, solía ser demasiado confiada y solía querer complacer a la gente. Así que dejaría de pensar cosas malas sobre el hombre al que había amado su madre, al que no tenía derecho a juzgar, y haría lo que había ido a hacer allí.

Lo que no estaba demasiado claro. Su objetivo al ir a la mansión había sido ponerse en contacto con su padre. Pero puesto que estaba ausente, lo único que podía hacer era explorar la casa que su familia había habitado durante generaciones, y esperar encontrar alguna pista acerca de su personalidad.

Había cuatro habitaciones y un cuarto de baño en la planta del ático. Haruka se había quejado. No entendía por qué las habían confinado allí cuando había montones de habitaciones en la planta primera. Solo había aceptado aquel trabajo temporalmente para ahorrar algo de dinero y luego irse a vivir con su novio.

Serena pensaba que las habitaciones que les habían dado eran estupendas. Y por lo poco que había visto del pueblo, le había parecido muy bonito. Estaba deseando que llegase el domingo, el día que tenía libre, para poder encontrar y explorar la cabaña donde sus abuelos habían vivido toda su vida de casados, y ver dónde había nacido y crecido su madre.

Pero se había guardado sus opiniones delante de Haruka, porque, aunque la conocía desde hacía poco, le parecía que cuando su compañera de trabajo se quejaba no había que discutirle.

Bajó al primer piso. Se quedó escuchando el silencio un momento. Tenía la casa para ella sola.

El novio de Haruka la había recogido después de cenar. Su ropa de salir no había ocultado su tosquedad.

-Cierro la puerta a las once, y no puedes tener llave -le había recordado la señora Black levantándose de la mesa-. Así que no te molestes en pedirla. Si no estás de vuelta a esa hora, te quedarás fuera.

Después de que Haruka se marchase con gesto desafiante, había dicho a Serena:

-Puedes ver la televisión, si quieres. Y si te apetece tomar algo caliente, hazlo. Yo me voy a mi habitación, a poner los pies en alto.

Y a pesar de lo que había dicho el español, Serena no lo había vuelto a ver por allí desde su encuentro en su habitación. Por lo que había dicho la señora Black y lo que había sabido por cotilleos de Haruka, Darien Chiba había recibido una llamada de Londres de la central y se había marchado.

Mejor así, pensó Serena.

Así que tenía la casa de su padre entera para ella... Serena se sintió en falta, como si fuera una ladrona.

Dio la espalda a la escalera que daba a la cocina y se dirigió a la escalera principal.

Mientras bajaba, se tuvo que recordar que no estaba haciendo nada malo. Ella tenía derecho a estar allí, bueno, una especie de derecho. Lo único que quería hacer era encontrar los libros que leía su padre, o ver fotos familiares, para descubrir, tal vez, que tipo de hombre era su padre.

El vestíbulo central estaba iluminado solo por una lámpara que había en una mesa y el resplandor del fuego. En cuanto entró, un reloj antiguo dio las ocho desde un rincón oscuro y la sobresaltó.

Había estado a punto de salir corriendo a su dormitorio del ático. Pero el colgante le había dado fuerzas para continuar, para erguirse y abrir puertas y encender luces. Encontró habitaciones grandes que daban a otras más pequeñas los muebles antiguos estaban arrinconados en unas estancias por donde habían pasado los decoradores, como verdaderos depredadores.

Finalmente, llegó a una puerta de roble antigua y se encontró en lo que debía de ser el estudio de Kenji Tsukino. Sus ojos se agrandaron al mirar las paredes cubiertas de libros. Un ordenador y un fax transformaban la habitación en una del siglo veintiuno. Había dos archivadores y dos teléfonos también en el sólido escritorio de roble.

Se quedó mirando los hermosos ejemplares sobre vinicultura, los poemas de Wilfred Owew, las biografías, los libros de jardinería... Luego descubrió lo que había estado buscando: un álbum de fotos.

Con manos temblorosas, lo llevó al escritorio. Lo abrió y encontró las fotos de una boda. ¿La de su padre? Se trataba de un hombre moreno con una chica morena y guapa vestida de novia, posando en la entrada de una iglesia de piedra. Siguió mirando fotos, una tras otra. La misma muchacha agarrando las riendas de un caballo con un niño sentado encima. Luego la misma mujer en silla de ruedas, y un hombre de mediana edad plantando un árbol. Sería su abuelo? Era difícil de saber.

No había más fotos de Kenji Tsukino. Al parecer, había estado detrás de la cámara, pensó Serena con frustración.

Hasta que al final del álbum encontró una en la que había tres personas de pie, delante de un invernadero. Su abuelo era una de ellas. Reconocía bien sus facciones. Su madre, otra. Estaba vestida con una camiseta ajustada y unos pantalones de pana, su cabello rubio volando en el viento, de pie al lado de su abuelo, sonriente. Y Kenji Tsukino, su padre, a su lado, sonriendo a la joven Selene Winston, su madre.

Serena se sintió mareada.

¡Su madre parecía tan feliz! No debía de haber sabido entonces lo que le depararía el futuro.

Cerró el álbum con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente y lo llevó a donde lo había encontrado. Pero dejarlo en su sitio fue un problema. ¡Porque no entraba! Quitó el libro que parecía obstruir su paso. Realmente la última fotografía la había puesto muy nerviosa. Quería deshacerse del álbum, realmente.

Cuando quiso colocarlo, se le cayeron unas fotos que estaban despegadas. ¡No debería de haber abierto aquel maldito álbum!

Darien puso más leña en el fuego. Estaba cansado y tenía hambre. La casa parecía vacía. Petzai debía de haberse ido a su habitación. Se haría una tortilla francesa y comería frente al fuego, con una copa de vino.

Relajó levemente sus facciones. El viaje de regreso había sido una pesadilla. Debía de haber pasado la noche en la ciudad y se preguntaba por qué lo había hecho. Al menos había tranquilizado a sus socios de la oficina central en relación con un complejo hotelero en Greenwich. Y había calmado a un director que debía de haber mirado las cosas con más lógica…

Antes de comer, le quedaba una cosa por hacer todavía: mirar la máquina de fax. Se dirigió al estudio de su socio, pensando qué tal se estarían adaptando los nuevos habitantes de la casa.

Haruka Tenou tenía fama de vaga, se sonrió. Estaría echada en la cama comiendo chocolate, pensando cuál de sus novios iría a buscarla esa noche...

Y la otra, Serena Winston... ¿No había dicho Petzai que era su cumpleaños? ¿Lo estaría celebrando con sus amigos? ¿Con un amigo especial? La idea de un joven rondándola le disgustó. En aquel momento abrió la puerta del estudio y contuvo el aliento antes de cambiar su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa ante la visión que se encontró.

-Parece que nos encontramos siempre...

Serena se quedó helada. Conocía aquella voz. Su cuerpo se estremeció. Pero, ¿qué estaría pensando él? ¿Que ella no tenía nada que hacer allí?

-Lo siento -Serena se levantó con una foto suelta en la mano. Se puso colorada.

-No tienes por qué.

No le importaba encontrarse con aquel trasero pequeño y redondo cada vez que entraba en una habitación.

-No estarías trabajando todavía, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Darien.

¿En qué estaba pensando Petzai para enviar a aquella delicada criatura a limpiar a esas horas?

Aquel hombre estaba más sexy que nunca, pensó Serena. Sintió mariposas en el estómago. Quería dejar de mirarlo, pero no podía. ¿Cómo sería un beso suyo?, se preguntó.

Finalmente, Serena inventó una explicación:

-No, he venido a buscar algo para leer.

No le gustaba tener que mentirle. Pero no podía decirle la verdad. Claro que iba a tener que explicarle por qué tenía aquella foto en la mano.

-¡Qué torpe he sido! ¡He tirado esto del estante! -señaló el álbum del suelo-. Y se me cayeron las fotos...

-No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada...

Darien frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa Serena Winston? ¡Parecía un perrito esperando que le pegase su dueño por alguna travesura! De pronto Darien sintió que le hubiera gustado matar al salvaje que había causado ese temor en ella. «¡Dios!», pensó Darien.

-¿Puedo? -le dijo Darien y tomó la foto de la mano de Serena.

Hizo un esfuerzo por relajar el gesto.

Ella intentó controlar sus reacciones. No le hacía ninguna gracia sentirse excitada...

Darien miró la foto.

-Esto me trae recuerdos... Mi tía Ikuko conmigo, el día que me dio la primera clase de equitación -le clavó sus ojos zafiros.

Ella se sintió desnuda. Tuvo miedo de que se le flotara que se sentía atraída hacia él.

Serena miró la foto del niño con la mujer joven y el potrillo. Debía de tener seis o siete años, pensó ella.

-¿Su tía es la esposa del señor Kenji?

-Lo era -respondió él con tristeza-. Ikuko era una persona maravillosa por dentro y por fuera. Pero no tuvo suerte. Poco después de que sacasen esa foto, le diagnosticaron esclerosis múltiple. La enfermedad avanzó muy rápido. ¡Yo me rebelaba contra esa injusticia!, me daba mucha rabia. Y aún me da, cuando lo pienso. Cuando recuerdo en qué se transformó su vida.

Serena lo vio poner el álbum en su sitio. Pensó que aquel hombre se enfadaría mucho de saber que su padrino y actual socio había engañado a la mujer que tanto había querido, y que ella, una humilde limpiadora, era el producto de aquella aventura.

Bajó la mirada. Sabía que era mejor que se marchase de allí, pero una parte de ella insistía en querer saber si el señor Kenji había amado a su madre, si podía confiar en él o si debía despreciarlo. No podía evitar desear ser aceptada, tener a alguien a quien pudiera llamar familia.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Darien, mirando el libro que ella había dejado en el estante de abajo. Espadas militares era el título. Era una extraña elección para aquella criatura-. Estás muy pálida.

-Estoy bien -respondió ella, agarrando el libro y apretándolo contra su pecho, deseando que él no hubiera leído el título.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Serena -le dijo él, recordando que cumplía veinte años.

Sus palabras causaron una respuesta desproporcionada en relación a su significado. Pero le gustó ver aquellos ojos azules brillantes y su radiante sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? No lo sabe nadie.

Había sido la primera felicitación de cumpleaños en todo el día, y que viniese de él era algo muy especial. Serena se dio cuenta de que no había tenido una tarjeta de Rei, que jamás se olvidaba de su cumpleaños.

-Petzai me lo ha comentado -contestó Darien, mirando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

A las mujeres de su círculo social les habría llevado más de una felicitación de cumpleaños ponerse así. ¡Tal vez una joya con diamantes o un coche nuevo como regalo!, pensó Darien.

-Comparte una botella de vino conmigo para festejarlo -se oyó decir humildemente Darien.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido proponerle eso?, se preguntó Darien. Después de veinticuatro horas de tensión lo único que quería era una cena tranquila para poder relajarse.

Serena pareció tan sorprendida como él.

-No, gracias. No se moleste, de verdad.

La invitación la había sorprendido, pero sabía que lo había hecho por pena.

Seguramente lo haría con todos los mendigos que se encontrase por ahí... y que también se dedicaría a recoger gatos y perros abandonados. Y para ella, beber vino y estar con él sería desastroso. Su atracción por él quedaría en evidencia.

Darien pensó que era evidente que su cumpleaños había pasado desapercibido, y que quería remediarlo. Sería la buena obra del día.

-Me harías un favor, Serena. Las últimas veinticuatro horas han sido agotadoras para mí. Me gustaría relajarme frente a una copa de vino, y no me gusta beber solo.

Aquello pareció tocarla, pensó Darien con satisfacción, al ver los ojos de Serena con un brillo de solidaridad. Siempre había sabido descubrir el lado débil para atacar y vencer, tanto en los negocios como en su vida personal, pensó. Sabía muy poco de Serena Winston, pero su intuición le decía que tenía una naturaleza suave y compasiva y que siempre respondería a una llamada de auxilio.

-Por favor... -insistió él con acento español.

Aquel tono de voz la hizo estremecer. Miró sus ojos zafiros y sintió que su corazón se sobresaltaba. Al menos la invitación no había sido por pena, le estaba pidiendo un favor y eso a Serena le dio seguridad como para decir:

-De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quiere...

-Gracias -le respondió él.

La sonrisa de Darien la derritió, y cuando él le rodeó los hombros despreocupadamente para acompañarla a salir de la habitación, ella se quedó petrificada, y luego se puso derecha.

El contacto con su mano a través de su camiseta de algodón fue como un fuego. Su cuerpo respondió instintivamente, inmediatamente, con un calor interno que lo recorrió de arriba abajo y se acumuló en su pelvis.

«¡Contrólate!», se dijo Serena, haciendo un esfuerzo por no apretarse contra él, por no poner su cabeza en su pecho, deslizar una mano por debajo de la chaqueta y sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo debajo de la tela de su camisa.

Darien Chiba era letalmente atractivo, y sin proponérselo le despertaba deseo. Pero no le gustaba, reflexionó Serena, sentada en un sofá frente a la chimenea del vestíbulo, adonde la había llevado mientras él iba a buscar una botella de vino.

Serena se había sentado y había tapado el libro con un cojín para que no se viera. Tendría que devolverlo por la mañana. ¡Leyendo a la hora de dormir! ¡El debía de haber pensado que era un poco rara!

Bebería una copa pequeña de vino y mantendría los ojos apartados de él, pensó. Mirar aquella perfección masculina sería su perdición. No podría sobrevivir a la humillación de que Darien notase que se sentía atraída hacia él.

Estaba tardando demasiado, y se estaba poniendo nerviosa. ¿Se habría olvidado de ella? Al fin y al cabo, una empleada doméstica no tenía ninguna importancia para él. Cuando Serena estaba a punto de volver a su habitación, apareció Darien.

Puso un par de copas y una botella de vino en una mesa baja. Luego la miró. Ella se hubiera ahogado en aquellos ojos zafiros. Se había olvidado de que no debía mirarlo.

El problema era que su mente era un lío cuando lo tenía cerca.

Darien tomó algo de la bandeja, se acercó a ella y agachándose levemente le dijo:

-Es para ti -le puso una camelia blanca en la palma de la mano. -La he robado del invernadero de Kenji -sonrió él-. No creo que le importe. No es un gran regalo de cumpleaños, ciertamente, pero tal vez te haga sonreír.

«¡Dios mío!», pensó Darien. ¿Qué le había dado por ser tan romántico? Pero el impulso de ir a arrancar aquella flor había sido tan fuerte que no había podido resistirse. Ahora le parecía ridículo.

Pero cuando la vio sonreír se dio cuenta de que el impulso había tenido una gran recompensa.

Serena miró la flor. Bajó la mirada y sus labios temblaron casi imperceptiblemente. Su cabello cayó como la seda al mover la cabeza.

-Es hermosa -respondió ella.

Entonces, llevado por una fuerza mucho más fuerte que su voluntad, Darien se volvió a acercar, se agachó y la besó.

**HAY QUE TIERNO SOLO EL RECORDO SU CUMPLE Y LE DIO UNA HERMOSA ROSA QUE LINDO…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Diana Hamilton yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Inocencia Perdida**

**-****Diana Hamilton** ** –**

**CAPITULO 3**

LOS LABIOS de Serena eran más suaves y dulces de lo que se había imaginado en sueños. Habían sido un desafío para su ego de macho.

Mientras el cuerpo de Darien se llenaba de la fuerza de la pasión, sentía una profunda respuesta de placer en ella, o en él, no estaba seguro, puesto que una ola de deseo había tensado todos los músculos de su cuerpo masculino y no podía distinguir entre sus sensaciones y las de ella.

Los labios de Serena se abrieron y él la besó más profundamente. Luego deslizó sus manos hacia sus pechos. Y, ¡Dios santo!, ¡eran tan hermosos!, pensó. Pequeños, redondos, pezones erguidos, perfectos.

Los suaves suspiros de placer de Serena finalmente penetraron el rojo velo de deseo que nubló su cerebro. Darien se quedó quieto, mientras sentía que la dulce boca de Serena se aferraba a la suya, que sus pequeñas manos se deslizaban hacia arriba y que se entrelazaban con sus cabellos, atormentándolo.

El dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?, pensó.

Era un estúpido.

Darien se puso derecho y se aparto de ella, de una tentación irresistible, desesperado por recuperar el control.

No se atrevió a mirar sus ojos azules sorprendidos, y se dio la vuelta para ocultar la evidencia de su dolorido sexo erecto.

-El vino... -dijo él con la voz cargada de deseo aún.

Había sido un desastre. Unos segundos más y le habría hecho el amor allí mismo, en el sofá. ¡Y la pequeña Serena se merecía algo mejor!

Las manos de Darien temblaron mientras sirvió el vino.

Por primera vez en su vida se despreció. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba con una mujer que se estaba convirtiendo en un animal! El alcohol no era buena idea en su estado. Pero si se apartaba de Serena en aquel momento, como le ordenaba su sentido común, ella se habría dado cuenta de que lo que le había sucedido a él había sido catastrófico.

Debía actuar como si aquel beso no hubiera significado nada para ninguno de los dos. Ni siquiera se disculparía diciéndole que era mejor olvidarlo.

Serena estaba en estado de shock. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo. ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Por qué había dejado de besarla? ¿No se había dado cuenta que ella no deseaba que dejara de besarla? Aquel beso había sido mágico. ¡Y ella lo había estado deseando desde el momento en que lo había visto! ¿No lo sabía él?

Por supuesto que sí. Solo que se había propuesto festejar fraternalmente su cumpleaños. ¿Por pena hacia la pobre chica de la limpieza? ¿Y ella qué había hecho? ¡Prácticamente se lo había comido vivo! Y, para empeorarlo, él le había tocado los pechos...

Y ella, en aquel estado de delirio, ¡habría hecho cualquier cosa que le hubiera pedido Darien! ¡Pero él, en cambio, se había apartado, en estado de shock, y ella se había sentido humillada y ridícula!

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y cayó en un pétalo de la camelia. Ella se borró la lágrima con el dorso de la mano.

Darien se había dado la vuelta. Tenía dos copas en la mano. Estaba muy frío, pensó ella.

No podría soportar la idea de que Darien la tomase por una desvergonzada, que realmente estaba dispuesta a desnudarlo.

Miró a Darien y notó que sus facciones estaban relajadas. Una sonrisa amable se dibujó en su boca sensual. Se acercó a Serena y le dio una copa de vino. El se sentó en una esquina del sofá con su copa en la mano. Estiró las piernas y las cruzó a la altura de los tobillos, lo más lejos posible de Serena, sin mirarla, como si quisiera evitar el más mínimo contacto.

-Podrías haber invitado a familiares o amigos esta noche para celebrar tu cumpleaños, Serena -le comentó, tratando de que su voz no dejara entrever las ganas que tenía de volver a besarla, de acariciarle el cabello, de explorar su delicioso cuerpo, de poseerla.

Darien se acomodó, incómodo, intentando borrar la punzada de sexo de su mente y su cuerpo.

-Puedes tener visitas fuera de horas de trabajo. Ni Petzai ni yo queremos que te sientas en una prisión mientras estés trabajando aquí.

Serena se sintió aliviada. Agradecía que no hiciera ningún comentario acerca de su comportamiento. Al parecer, Darien había vuelto a la relación empleada-jefe y no podía quejarse, si quería conservar algo de dignidad.

-Gracias. Pero no tengo a nadie a quien invitar -contestó Serena.

Al ver su cara de compasión, Serena deseó haberse tragado sus palabras. No quería que sintiera lástima por ella. Sin saber qué hacer, Serena bebió un sorbo de vino. No era vino barato, como el que su madre y ella habían compartido en otras ocasiones.

-¿A nadie? Perdona, Petzai me dijo que habías perdido recientemente a tu madre, pero... ¿y tu padre y hermanos?

-No tengo hermanos. Mi familia solo hemos sido mi madre y yo.

El aparentar que no había habido beso alguno era una experiencia sofisticada y difícil para ella, pero al menos le permitía salvar su orgullo.

Darien se inclinó hacia adelante con la copa de vino en la mano, y preguntó:

-¿Y tu novio?

No era asunto suyo, pero apostaba cualquier cosa a que debía de tenerlos a montones, pensó Darien. A pesar de sus ingenuos ojos azules, el aura de vulnerabilidad que despedía, no era tan novata en el sexo. Se había excitado hacía un momento, y había estado más que deseosa de besarlo. ¡Podría haberla hecho suya allí mismo!

-No tengo novio -Serena bajó la mirada.

El la miró con los ojos brillantes, como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo. Pero Darien solo quería conversar amablemente y decirle que podía invitar gente a la casa. Estaba demostrándole que era un caballero.

-¿Quieres decir que no tienes novio en este momento? -preguntó Darien, sin saber por qué insistía tanto en ese tema.

Serena bebió vino. Darien estaba muy sexy. Un verdadero hombre. Ella hubiera deseado que le diera la oportunidad de decirle buenas noches, gracias por el vino, y poder marcharse a su habitación. ¿Por qué insistía en preguntar por su vida amorosa?

Si no podía estar interesado en ella...

Darien era rico, guapo, un exitoso hombre de negocios... No podía querer tener una relación con una don nadie como ella. Probablemente quisiera controlarla un poco en ausencia de su verdadero jefe. De pronto pensó que después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, Darien debía de pensar que ella sería capaz de invitar a cualquiera a su cama. La idea la hizo sentir descompuesta.

-Nunca he tenido novio -dijo ruborizada.

Sus compañeras de colegio le habían tomado el pelo por ello. Su madre no había querido que hiciera amistades fuera del colegio y, además, a ella no le había interesado tener novio. Le bastaba la experiencia de su madre para saber lo que podía resultar de una relación con un hombre.

-Dejé de estudiar para cuidar a mi madre. Estaba gravemente enferma. Tenía un cáncer que no podía operarse e iba a morir. En la etapa final de la enfermedad podría haber ido a un hospicio, pero ella no quería, y yo tampoco. La cuidé yo. Y no me dejaba tiempo para hacer relaciones sociales. Así que no se preocupe –respiró profundamente-. No voy a poner un cartel para que los hombres hagan cola a mi puerta.

Dicho aquello, Serena dejó la copa en la mesa y le deseó buenas noches con frialdad.

Nunca había sido tan contundente en su vida. Pero estaba enfadada con Darien Chiba.

Serena lo había puesto en su lugar. Era una experiencia nueva para él. Le gustaba el desafío que suponía. Pero no iba a aceptarlo.

Le había dicho que nunca había tenido novio, ¿sería cierto?

Al principio, se había sentido impresionado por su aura de inocencia. Luego, cuando la había besado, había cambiado de opinión. Su reacción le decía que no era la primera vez. Ahora que lo pensaba, se daba cuenta de que había habido pequeñas señales... Y si hubiera querido poseerla allí mismo, ella lo habría dejado.

¿Era tan inocente como parecía?

Miró el movimiento de su trasero mientras subía las escaleras, y pensó que no. Definitivamente, no. Una chica tan encantadora habría tenido montones de chicos rondándola desde la pubertad.

Darien bebió su vino y trató de relajarse. ¿Qué importaba que Serena fuera sincera o no? Si él volvería a España en dos semanas y ella desaparecería de su vida...

Aunque en realidad Serena era una empleada temporal, así que no formaba parte de su vida ni lo formaría. Era diferente a las mujeres con las que él solía salir. Y muy sexy.

Se sirvió otra copa de vino, se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata y se desabrochó los botones de arriba de la camisa. Estaba extraordinariamente acalorado.

Debía concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante: en Beryl. Debía abrir los ojos de Kenji antes de que Beryl estuviera en Inglaterra y se comprometiera con él. Después, sería imposible.

Miró la punta del libro que Serena debía de haber metido detrás de un cojín. Juró entre dientes. Se había olvidado del tema del libro. Frunció el ceño nuevamente al ver el título del libro. Tenía un título extraño.

Serena no debía de haberse dormido aún. El libro le daría la oportunidad de dárselo con cortesía, y de hacerle saber que entre ellos no había ningún sentimiento, ni de rencor ni de ningún otro tipo, y cerrar definitivamente la historia entre ellos.

Serena se dio una ducha rápida y se puso el albornoz.

Su ropa estaba aún apilada en el suelo. Haruka y ella habían recibido instrucciones de llevar su ropa sucia todas las tardes al lavadero, para que la señora Black se ocupara de ella a primera hora de la mañana y evitar que se acumulase. Serena la empujó debajo de la cama.

Fue a buscar el colgante que le había dejado su madre, regalo de Kenji. Lo agarró con manos temblorosas de donde lo había dejado, un lavamanos antiguo que servía de comodín. Desde que se lo había dado su madre, siempre lo llevaba puesto, por razones de seguridad.

Pero en aquel momento sintió rechazo a volver a ponérselo.

Se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de caer en el mismo error que su madre. De hacer el amor con un hombre inalcanzable, de seguir por el camino de la desdicha.

Envolvió el colgante en un pañuelo de papel y lo metió en el fondo de un cajón. Se quedó aferrada al mueble con el corazón latiéndole sin cesar.

Hubiera sido tan fácil... Si Darien hubiera querido hacerle el amor ella no habría podido pararlo. No habría querido hacerlo. Y aunque era estúpido, su cuerpo aún lo añoraba. Sus pechos estaban sensibles a su tacto y tenía un ardiente calor entre sus piernas.

El solo recuerdo del calor de su lengua en su boca, las caricias en sus pechos moldeándolos, la hacía derretir de deseo. Debía dejar de fantasear. Solo había sido un beso, ¡por Dios! Para él no había significado nada. Y encima, su reacción hacia él en lugar de excitarlo le había hecho echarse atrás.

Entonces, ¿por qué un solo beso le hacía perder la sensatez que siempre la había caracterizado? ¿Porque tenía veinte años y jamás había tenido novio y sus hormonas le estaban advirtiendo que era hora de que lo tuviera?

Pero había sido muy distinto de cuando la habían besado por primera vez... Había sido Ittou Evans, el guapo de la clase, por el que todas las chicas suspiraban. La había acompañado a casa una vez. A ella no le había importado conversar con él, pero cuando la había agarrado y la había besado, ella solo había sentido rabia... ¡Al contrario que sus compañeras, que se habrían puesto locas de alegría!

Ittou se había querido imponer, pero ella le había intentado pegar, y al menos había logrado que perdiera el equilibrio. El gesto de disgusto de Serena y su actitud con él había sido suficiente como para que Ittou dijera a todo el mundo que Serena era una frígida, e hiciera otros comentarios sobre ella igualmente desagradables.

Al parecer, el modo en que Darien Chiba la había hecho sentir era un enigma. Ella había ido a esa casa para descubrir la verdad sobre su padre, pero había descubierto algo más. Había descubierto que, al igual que su madre, podía ser una víctima de la lascivia.

Molesta consigo misma, se cepilló el pelo con energía. Estaba conteniendo el llanto cuando, de pronto, golpearon la puerta.

Debía de ser Haruka, que había vuelto a casa.

Serena abrió la puerta con una sonrisa forzada.

Era Darien. Y lo peor era que no podía dejar de mirarlo. Tenía el cabello despeinado, como si hubiera estado pasándose los dedos por la cabeza. Le daba una apariencia descuidada y peligrosa. Se había quitado la chaqueta y tenía la camisa blanca abierta en el cuello. Su torso era perfecto, a juzgar por lo bien que se ajustaba la prenda a él.

¡Y tenía ese maldito libro en la mano!

El silencio entre ellos fue eléctrico. Darien miró sus labios temblorosos.

-Te has olvidado el libro -dijo Darien, acercándose.

¿Tenía idea del efecto que ella tenía en él?, se preguntó Darien. Se notaba que debajo de ese albornoz Serena estaba desnuda. El cinturón estaba apretado en su estrecha cintura.

Sus pechos erguidos empujaban la tela, y la abertura revelaba el rocío de sudor del valle que había entre medio de ellos. El se imaginó sorbiendo aquella humedad e intentó quitarse aquella imagen de la mente, pero no pudo.

Aquella mujer lo tentaba y excitaba como ninguna otra, simplemente con estar allí delante. No tenía necesidad de los calculados gestos femeninos a los que cínicamente se había hecho inmune. Debía haber dejado el libro donde lo había encontrado. No tendría que haber ido a su habitación, pensó.

Le entregó el libro.

Ella dio un paso atrás y él oyó el roce de la tela al moverse cuando sus dedos se rozaron. La sensación fue eléctrica, y el libro se cayó al suelo. Después de un momento de silencio, los dos se agacharon para recogerlo.

El cabello de Serena cayó sobre su cara, y los pálidos rizos se curvaron sobre su cuello. El borde del albornoz se abrió. Darien se excitó involuntariamente. Miró la curva de su muslo suave y extendió la mano. Le rodeó la cintura.

Luego la hizo levantar y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Aspiró la fragancia a jabón de su piel, sintió el calor de su cuerpo a través de la tela. Y no pudo resistir la tentación: bajó la cabeza para besarla.

Serena se sintió como si se quemase viva. Sus piernas se debilitaron, como si fueran de barro. Se apretó contra él y se derritió de placer. Cuando sintió la dureza de su excitación masculina, no pudo controlar más su reacción. Y cuando él deslizó su lengua por entre sus labios entreabiertos, ella se abandonó por completo a aquella sensación.

¡Si aquello era lo único que conocería de la gloria, estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo! Los arrepentimientos quedarían para más tarde, cuando llegase la luz del día.

**WOW PARECE QUE DESPUES DE TODO NO SE PUDIERON RESISTIR…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Diana Hamilton yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Inocencia Perdida**

**-****Diana Hamilton** ** –**

**CAPITULO 4**

SERENA se despertó de su turbulento sueño mucho antes de la madrugada. Contuvo el aliento y se apartó del tibio cuerpo desnudo de Darien.

Le dolía el cuerpo y cada milímetro de su piel le quemaba por sus besos. Pero eso no era nada comparado con el dolor de su corazón. Las imágenes eróticas se agolpaban en su mente. Imágenes de las caricias de Darien en su deseoso cuerpo, de sus labios, de sus manos volviéndola loca. Y su reacción inmediata, salvaje, desvergonzadamente abandonada a su deseo. La había vuelto loca de deseo. Le había rogado con impaciencia:

-Ámame... ¡Por favor, ámame!

Ahora esas imágenes la atormentaban.

-Te deseo... ¡Cómo te deseo! -le había dicho él.

Y la había poseído.

Cuando ella había gemido de dolor, Darien había parado y ella se había movido frenéticamente contra él, invitándolo a que se adentrase más profundamente. Porque no quería que parase. Por nada del mundo.

Y entonces tampoco Darien había podido frenar su desbocado deseo. Le había agarrado el trasero, y con la respiración entrecortada se había internado más profundamente, eróticamente, suavemente. Y Serena se había sumergido en un placer trascendente, al margen de todo, excepto del delicioso goce del acto de hacer el amor.

Hasta que su cuerpo había explotado en un cataclismo de éxtasis que la llevó a la cima del placer junto con él.

Darien la había abrazado, lo recordaba.

Ahora intentaba reunir el coraje para recordarle que debía marcharse a su habitación antes de que alguien se despertase. No habían hablado durante aquella unión perfecta. Darien solo la había abrazado y le había acariciado el cabello en la oscuridad hasta que ella se había quedado dormida.

Pero no había dormido relajadamente.

¿Qué iba a pensar de ella? Era terrible imaginarlo. Apenas lo conocía y ya se había acostado con él. ¡Se había portado como una cualquiera!

Le había rogado que la amase, pero el amor no entraba en aquel lote. Darien había hecho el amor porque ella debía de haberle enviado las señales adecuadas. Así que no podía culparlo. Cualquier hombre habría aceptado algo que se le ofrece en bandeja.

Era como su madre.

Selene Winston había hecho el amor con un hombre inalcanzable y no había medido las consecuencias, viviendo solo para la siguiente vez que viera a su amante secreto. Así que tal vez no debiera culpar a su padre por lo ocurrido, después de todo. Tal vez no hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para rechazar algo que se le ofrecía abiertamente.

Serena se estremeció al pensarlo. En aquel momento Darien se movió y preguntó en español:

- ¿Tienes frío, cariño? Ven a mi lado. Yo te daré calor.

-No creo que sea buena idea -se apartó Serena, avergonzada.

No había nada que deseara más que volver a hacer el amor con él, pero no podía hacerlo.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo. Te doy mi palabra de honor -le aseguró Darien.

Tiró de ella y la apoyó en las almohadas. Luego la tapó con las mantas. Serena deseaba desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Seguramente Darien le haría prometer que no contaría nada a nadie sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. No querría que nadie supiera que el respetado y rico hombre de negocios se había acostado con la humilde mujer de la limpieza.

Y ella no podía decirle que era la hija de un miembro de la realeza. No podía decírselo a nadie hasta que no se lo dijera a su padre, y tal vez ni siquiera entonces. Porque tal vez Kenji no quisiera que le recordasen indiscreciones de su pasado, o le dijera que no quería saber nada de ella.

Además, cuando se enterase Darien, la odiaría por ser la hija, fruto del engaño de Kenji a su querida tía.

Darien se apoyó en un codo.

Serena esperó a que Darien le dijera algo horrible. La luz del amanecer entró por la ventana de la pequeña habitación.

-Tengo que marcharme. Petzai se levanta temprano y no quiero comprometerte -dijo él.

Serena estaba a punto de llorar. Era un verdadero caballero. No la trataba como a una ramera. Sino que estaba pensando en ella.

Darien le quitó un mechón de pelo de la frente y le agarró la barbilla.

-Eras virgen, Serena. Debería lamentar lo que sucedió, debería disculparme, pero, sinceramente, no puedo. Fuiste tan... -hizo una pausa, como si su aptitud para hablar inglés lo hubiera abandonado. Deslizó la mano por el cuello de Serena y le dijo- Fue sensacional...

Sus caricias, su fragancia, su belleza… la mareaban.

Ella hubiera deseado abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba. Volvió a excitarse. Pero sus siguientes palabras la enfriaron.

-Como esta ha sido tu primera vez, no creo que hayas usado nada para protegerte.

Ella lo miró con la boca abierta.

-Me refiero a protección contra un embarazo.

Serena se quedó sin palabras, y negó con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado avergonzada de su comportamiento como para decir algo.

-Yo tampoco me puse nada. Es inexcusable. Podrías estar embarazada, Serena. Es algo en lo que los dos tenemos que pensar.

Oyó el roce de tela de la ropa de Darien mientras este se vestía. Serena sintió ganas de llorar.

-Tenemos que hablar más detenidamente de este tema. Mientras tanto, prométeme que no te preocuparás -dijo Darien antes de abandonar la habitación.

Serena jamás se había sentido tan sola.

¿Cómo no se iba a preocupar? La historia podría repetirse y su vida ser un desastre, igual que la de su madre. ¿Cómo podía no preocuparse?

Darien se dio una ducha rápida, se cambió de ropa y salió de la casa en la madrugada de primavera. Un paseo lo ayudaría a aclarar su mente y a poder estar seguro de las decisiones que empezaban a tomar forma. Luego, como solía hacer, actuaría.

- ¡Para algunos está bien! -exclamó Haruka mientras comía un huevo con salchichas.

Haruka vio a Darien por la ventana de la cocina y miró. Era normal que mirase. Era tan guapo que cualquiera hubiera mirado. Con aquel vaquero y aquel jersey grande estaba muy atractivo.

Serena sintió un malestar en el estómago.

Desde que había decidido bajar a desayunar su estómago estaba revuelto. Sentía náuseas por momentos, como si se tratase de las náuseas de un embarazo. La preocupaba que pudieran ser el resultado de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

-Tienes que admitirlo, es un tío bueno de verdad - dijo Haruka, tomando una tostada con mermelada. Serena no había podido tomar nada prácticamente.

-El señor debe tener hambre -dijo Petzai. Y se levantó de la mesa.

De pronto Serena pensó que si la historia se volvía a repetir...

-¿Está casado? -preguntó de pronto Serena en voz alta, cuando no había sido su intención hacerlo.

- ¡No! -exclamó Petzai-. Una vez, cuando le dije que era hora de que asentara la cabeza, me dijo que por qué iba a tener que contentarse con una flor cuando podía tener un ramo -Petzai chasqueó la lengua-. Sin embargo, algún día le llegará el momento.

-¿Estás fantaseando con la posibilidad de ligártelo? - exclamó Haruka-. Olvídalo. Si hubiera alguna posibilidad, yo me lanzaría de cabeza. Pero supongo que elegirá a una de su clase. Una mujer fantástica, con pedigrí y mucho dinero. No se contentará con menos.

¡Como si necesitase que se lo recordasen!, pensó Serena.

Se excusó y se marchó.

Darien entró en la casa por la zona de servicio. Se quitó las botas de andar y se puso unas zapatillas. La casa olía a beicon y huevos. Pero cuando había entrado se había sentido tan decepcionado que temió volverse loco.

No había rastro de Serena. Solo un plato con una tostada a medias, donde debía de haber estado comiendo. Petzai estaba haciendo café. Haruka estaba comiendo la última que quedaba en la panera. El mono marrón le tiraba en las costuras.

Hasta con el mono de trabajo Serena le parecía sexy, pensó Darien, recordando su imagen, cuando recuperó la cordura y se le pasó la frustración por no encontrarla. No veía la hora de hablar con ella, pero podría hacerlo a la hora de la comida.

-Aprovecha ahora, Haruka -le dijo Petzai a Haruka. Tenía el café en una mano y la panera llena de tostadas recientes-. Serena es muy dura para esto. Y no quiero venir y encontrarte cotilleando y perdiendo el tiempo.

Darien se reprimió una sonrisa cuando Haruka puso los ojos en blanco y se puso de pie.

-Trabajaré esta semana completa y luego lo dejaré. Este trabajo es muy aburrido, y no estoy acostumbrada a que me traten como a una niña. Mi novio quería ir a una discoteca anoche, pero no pudimos. Me propuso no venir a dormir aquí. Me podría haber quedado en su casa. Me propuso que os dejase colgados. Pero le comenté que no me pagarían si no trabajaba toda la semana. Y no pienso limpiar suelos gratis.

Miró a Darien con la cara roja, como buscando su aprobación. A él le venía bien que se marchase Haruka. Era perfecto para sus planes.

-Lamentaremos perderla, Haruka. Parece tenerlo decidido, así que no le insistiré en que se quede -dijo Darien.

Haruka se marchó de la cocina.

-¡Esa chica es tan poco de fiar como el resto de su familia! El señor Kenji espera que la casa esté reluciente cuando vuelva con su prometida. Serena es trabajadora, pero no puede hacerlo sola, ni siquiera ayudándola yo. Y es tarde para poner otro anuncio.

-Relájate, Petzai. Siéntate, ¿quieres? -Darien le hizo señas hacia la silla que estaba frente a ella y empezó a comer el beicon de su plato.

Tenía apetito a pesar de los fantasmas y remordimientos que lo habían acompañado por la mañana temprano. Pero había hecho frente a esos fantasmas. No había excusa que justificase su comportamiento.

Pero al menos ya sabía qué debía hacer.

-Déjamelo a mí -le dijo a Petzai.

Y cuidadosamente le habló de las decisiones que había tomado. Petzai alzó las cejas al enterarse de cuáles eran los planes de Darien para Serena.

Media hora más tarde había puesto en funcionamiento la primera parte de su plan. Una pareja de limpiadoras se presentaría al día siguiente por la mañana. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era informar a Serena de los cambios en el servicio doméstico. ¿Acaso no le gustaban los desafíos a él?

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaban trabajando las muchachas, guiado por la risa fuerte de Haruka. Estaban en el dormitorio principal.

La puerta estaba abierta. Al acercarse oyó decir a Haruka en respuesta a una pregunta que había hecho Serena.

-¿La cabaña Briar? Claro que la conozco. Es la cabaña de una finca. El jardinero principal vive allí. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Conoces a alguien?

-No, no. Una persona que sabía que venía a trabajar aquí me la mencionó. Me dijo que era muy bonita. Y no sabía dónde estaba.

-Tienes que doblar a la derecha al final del camino de entrada, bajando la cuesta. Luego vuelves a doblar a la derecha y tomas un sendero y llegas enseguida. Es bonita, si te gustan las rosas y esas cosas. Yo prefiero otro tipo de lugares.

Darien se sonrió. Evidentemente Haruka no apreciaba la vida rural. Entró en la habitación. Haruka estaba echada en la cama de Kenji, encima de una colcha sucia, mirándose las uñas comidas de las manos.

Lo vio y se levantó de la cama. Pero él solo tenía ojos para Serena. Estaba de espaldas, limpiando los cristales de la gran ventana. El sol de la mañana iluminaba su cabello como si fuera de oro. A diferencia de Haruka, Serena estaba poniendo el alma en su trabajo. Se ganaba cada penique de lo que cobraba.

Sintió ternura por ella. Aquello lo sorprendió. Ocurriese lo que ocurriese, no permitiría que Serena sufriera por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Había sido mágico, instintivo, mucho más trascendente que otras relaciones que había tenido. Pero no quería pensar en ello.

Lo borraría de su memoria y se aseguraría de que no volviera a ocurrir. Serena no se había dado cuenta de su entrada silenciosa en la habitación.

-Supongo que no recuerdas a la familia que vivía en la Cabaña Briar, antes de que el jardinero actual ocupase su puesto, ¿no?

-Yo sí -intervino Darien.

La vio quedarse pasmada.

-Ha habido un cambio de planes, señoritas -dijo él.

Haruka se había puesto a limpiar relajadamente ahora.

-He decidido contratar a un equipo de limpieza. Empezarán a trabajar mañana. Les pagarán hasta el final de la semana, así que pueden hacer las maletas y marcharse ahora.

Serena se puso pálida. A pesar de haberle dicho que no se preocupase por nada, le estaba ordenando que se marchase.

¡Encima, ella no había averiguado nada sobre su padre! Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de ver la cabaña donde había vivido su madre los primeros dieciocho años de su vida.

Pero no podía hacer nada. No tenía contrato con Tsukino Manor ni nada que la amparase como para poder seguir en el puesto de trabajo.

Serena recogió los artículos de limpieza. Observó que Darien daba unos papeles a Haruka y esta se marchaba.

Alzó la barbilla, a pesar del dolor que estaba causándole. ¡No iba a llorar!

¡Darien podía guardarse su asqueroso dinero! ¡Ella no iba a aceptar más que lo que le correspondía por esos días!

Darien se volvió hacia ella lentamente y la miró. Serena se dio la vuelta para marcharse. No podía mirarlo. Porque entonces caería en la tentación. Como su madre, se había enamorado perdidamente del hombre del que debería haber huido.

-Tú no te vas a ningún sitio -dijo él-. Dejé que se marchase Haruka porque el trabajo no es trabajo para ella. Contigo es distinto.

¿Porque trabajaba más? ¿Porque no se quejaba? A Serena le dolió aquello.

Hacía un momento había estado a punto de llorar. Ahora sentía algo diferente. Ella lo amaba, pero debía terminar con aquello. Si para huir de Darien tenía que olvidarse de su padre, lo haría. Porque si se quedaba cerca de él, se arriesgaría a amarlo más profundamente. A no poder tener una relación con otro hombre nunca más.

-Tú no me necesitas. Las limpiadoras profesionales lo arreglarán todo. Yo no haré más que molestar. Es mejor que me marche.

Se sentía vacía, desesperadamente vacía, sufriendo una pérdida imposible de soportar. Lo mejor era marcharse. Si se quedaba estaría esperando todo el tiempo una sonrisa, una mirada, una palabra amable, no dormiría por las noches añorando que él estuviera con ella.

-Olvídate de la limpieza -dijo Darien impacientemente-. Es posible que te haya dejado embarazada, ¿no lo recuerdas? Quiero tenerte cerca hasta saber si estás embarazada. Me he aprovechado de ti, algo de lo que me arrepiento profundamente. No obstante, me haré cargo de mis responsabilidades. Así que te quedas.

¿Qué quería decir con aquello? ¿Que si estaba embarazada la llevaría a una clínica privada y le pagaría un aborto?

-Puedo arreglarme sola.

Darien se acercó a ella. Le tomó la barbilla y le dijo:

-No, no puedes. Y aunque pudieras, yo no lo permitiré. Me siento culpable solo con lo que ha sucedido, así que no quiero más motivos para estarlo –respiró profundamente y añadió- Cámbiate de ropa. Te llevaré a almorzar. Y mientras comamos te contaré mis planes.

Serena abrió la boca para decirle gracias. Pero él se lo impidió poniéndole la mano en los hombros y diciendo:

-Por favor, Serena, ven -sonrió.

Ella casi se ahogó en su sonrisa y en esos ojos zafiros. Y con aquella fragancia masculina casi se emborracha. Asintió y bajó la cabeza. No podía negarle nada si se lo pedía de aquel modo.

Al parecer, era un caso perdido en lo concerniente a Darien.

**AVER SI LA HISTORIA NO SE REPITE Y SERE SE QUEDA EMBARZADA QUE PLANES TENDRA DARIEN PARA ELLA…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Diana Hamilton yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Inocencia Perdida**

**-****Diana Hamilton** ** –**

**CAPITULO 5**

¡QUE SE cambiase de ropa! ¿De dónde iba a sacar ropa?, pensó desesperadamente Serena. La mayor parte de su ropa estaba en la habitación que le había alquilado Rei, y además, no era el tipo de ropa que pudiera llevar a una comida con Darien Chiba.

Su madre y ella solían usar ropa de segunda mano. Tal vez no les hubiera quedado perfecta, o no hubiera sido del género o color que ellas hubieran elegido, pero les había servido para abrigarse y vestirse decentemente.

Pero, ¿qué más daba? Seguramente él no esperaría que ella pareciera una modelo, ni la llevaría a un lugar distinguido. Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no había necesidad de que la llevase a ningún sitio.

Podría haberle hablado de sus «planes para ella» en el momento. Y ella no debería de haber aceptado la invitación, se dijo. Pero cuando le había rogado que aceptase, no había podido resistirse, pensó, mientras se ponía unos vaqueros viejos limpios y una camiseta color turquesa.

¡Era su primera cita con un hombre al que normalmente verían con mujeres sofisticadas y ella iba vestida como si fuera a trabajar en el jardín de la casa! Pero no era realmente una cita. Lo que sucedía era que Darien estaba preocupado por su posible embarazo y por la posibilidad de que ella dijera en público que él era el padre.

Serena se cepilló el cabello hasta que este brilló como la seda y se pintó los labios para sentirse un poco mejor. Si Darien quería que ella se quedara allí hasta que supieran si estaba embarazada, podía mentirle, si era necesario. No le gustaba mentir, pero en aquella situación se justificaba.

No tendría el período hasta dos semanas más tarde, pero él no lo sabía. Así que en un par de días, por ejemplo, podría decirle que no estaba embarazada, y marcharse. No podía soportar la idea de que él la estuviera observando, lamentando lo que había sucedido, cuando para ella había sido algo tan hermoso. No quería que le arruinase los recuerdos de lo que habían compartido. Prefería intentar superar el amor que sentía por él a su manera, a su tiempo.

Se quitó las zapatillas y se puso unos zapatos de cordones. Ya estaba lista. Se dispuso a poner su mejor cara cuando fue a su encuentro.

Darien le abrió la puerta de su Mercedes plateado. Serena intentó no fijarse en lo apuesto que estaba con aquel suéter de cachemira negro. Debía permanecer inmune a su presencia. Iban a hablar de un asunto importante; de los planes que él tenía para ella. Así que debía guardar la compostura si quería impresionarlo y hacerle ver sus derechos acerca de su propio cuerpo.

Pero su compostura se vio debilitada cuando después de un rato de conducir en silencio, Darien detuvo el coche y le dijo:

-Querías ver la cabaña del jardinero, ¿verdad? -Darien se giró en el asiento y, rodeando el respaldo del asiento de Serena con su brazo, añadió- ¿Es por alguna razón en particular? Es una cabaña normal, no tiene nada de interés, que yo sepa.

Serena sintió un nudo en la garganta. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero giró la cabeza para que él no notase lo afectada que estaba.

Por el modo en que Darien había aparcado, no podía ver bien la cabaña si no se movía y se acercaba a la cabeza de Darien.

Con dedos temblorosos, Serena se desabrochó por fin el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta. Salió del coche, deseando que sus piernas la sostuvieran mientras miraba el lugar donde había nacido su madre. Una punzada de añoranza le dio en el corazón.

La cabaña tenía un techo a dos aguas. Unas cortinas relucientes adornaban las pequeñas ventanas. Salía humo por la chimenea y la rodeaba un jardín con rosas y narcisos, salpicado de berzas.

A un lado había un viejo peral, del que colgaba un columpio. ¿Estaría allí desde que su madre había sido niña? ¿Se habría columpiado su madre entre las flores, soñando con su futuro? Sueños que se habían transformado en una pesadilla...

-Si quieres verla por dentro, no creo que a la señora Ciprine le importe.

Serena se puso tensa. No lo había oído salir del coche. Había estado inmersa en sus recuerdos. Recordó que su madre le había contado que su abuela había muerto un año después de la muerte de su abuelo... Recordó la cara de tristeza de su madre más tarde, cuando le había contado que el dinero que habían recaudado después de vender los muebles y efectos personales, tarea que había sido encomendada al administrador de la finca y a un abogado, la recaudación había ido a parar a la caridad, de acuerdo con el testamento de su abuela...

-No -contestó Serena.

Sentía demasiado dolor como para seguir removiendo el pasado. Un pasado en el que Kenji Tsukino había hecho mucho daño a su madre, y que le hacía desear venganza.

-Le has preguntado a Haruka si recordaba al antiguo jardinero. Y te he dicho que yo sí, ¿te acuerdas? Yo recuerdo a Apolo Winston, de las vacaciones que pasé durante mi infancia con Kenji y mi tía. ¿Eres familiar de ellos?

Serena tembló. El viento de marzo era frío. Y no había motivo para mentirle.

-Eran mis abuelos -balbuceó-. Yo... Quería ver dónde habían vivido.

-¿No los visitaste nunca?

Era evidente que no. Y también era extraño.

Serena agitó la cabeza. El viento había despeinado su cabello y un mechón le cubría los ojos, tapándole la visión. Su mano tembló cuando se lo quitó.

-¿No los has conocido? -Darien no podía creerlo.

Los abuelos de Darien lo habían tratado como a un príncipe. Cuando vio la cara triste y pálida de Serena sintió pena. Le rodeó los hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Serena estaba temblando. Tenía frío.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Serena intentó recomponerse. Debía hacerlo. El modo en que él la estaba abrazando era una prueba para su fuerza de voluntad. ¡Deseaba tanto apretarse contra él! ¡Rodearlo con sus brazos! ¡Aferrarse a la maravillosa fuerza de su cuerpo viril y contarle todo!

Pero no debía hacerlo. Sería una tontería hacerlo. Darien le había hecho mucho daño cuando había dicho que lamentaba haberle hecho el amor. No podría soportar intentar acercarse a él y que la rechazara, pensando que buscaba algo más que su consuelo.

-Los vi dos veces -balbuceé. Luego se corrigió-: Visitaron a mi madre cuando nací yo, así que no recuerdo aquella vez. Luego volvieron cuando yo tenía diez años.

Sus abuelos habían tenido una actitud fría y de reproche en aquella oportunidad. No habían hablado prácticamente con ella y la atmósfera había sido tensa. Cuando se habían marchado, su madre había corrido a llorar al cuarto de baño. Ella la había oído a través de la puerta. Pero cinco minutos más tarde había salido y le había sonreído, aunque sus ojos habían estado rojos e hinchados, y le había propuesto un programa excepcional: ir al cine a ver una película de dibujos animados, una salida tan excitante que borró el triste incidente.

-Tienes frío -dijo Darien-. Vamos. El Toro, el bar del pueblo, siempre tiene el fuego encendido, y un menú aceptable.

Darien había pensado llevarla a un lugar más especial que el pub local, pero la pobre estaba muy afectada y lo único que quería era darle calor y que se relajara lo más rápido posible.

No era tonto, se dijo Darien mientras ponía en marcha el coche y daba marcha atrás. Podía sacar conclusiones.

Solo habían estado su madre y ella. No había habido padre. Era evidente que su madre había sido madre soltera, y posiblemente los abuelos de Serena hubieran desaprobado tanto lo que había sucedido que le habían dado la espalda a su madre.

Sintió rabia. No iba a poder hablar hasta que pudiera controlar su rabia. ¿Su padre sería algún peón de la zona? ¿Habría desaparecido al enterarse de que su chica estaba embarazada?

No podía comprender cómo alguien hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así. ¡ Si Serena estuviera embarazada, él cumpliría con su deber! Su hijo tendría un padre, y se aseguraría de que no les faltase de nada a Serena y a su bebé.

¿Conocería él a la madre de Serena? Debía de conocerla... Intentó recordar... Las vacaciones de verano pasadas con Kenji y su tía, algunas veces con sus padres, otras, solo. Habían sido vacaciones llenas de aventuras: pescaba, montaba a caballo, construía casas en los árboles y generalmente hacía travesuras. Demasiado entretenimiento como para recordar a las familias de los empleados de la finca.

Pero recordaba que Apolo Winston tenía una hija.

Incluso que esta había ayudado a su padre en los jardines un verano...

Consciente de que su silencio hacía poner más ansiosa a Serena, Darien lo rompió:

-¿Has aceptado el trabajo temporal en la mansión porque querías ver la cabaña de tus abuelos?

-En parte -respondió ella.

No le contaría el resto. Lo único que había sentido Darien por ella era una lascivia de la que ahora se arrepentía. Además, si sabía la verdad, Darien la despreciaría por ser quien era. Y no quería que odiase a su madre por ser la mujer con a que Kenji había engañado a su querida tía.

-Y después... Después de que tu madre se fue del pueblo... ¿Adónde fue? Por lo que me dices, sus padres no la ayudaron en nada. ¿Cómo se las arregló?

La idea de que unos padres dejaran a su suerte a una hija embarazada le parecía terrible a Darien. Y en aquel caso, era casi un asunto personal, admitió internamente, sorprendido por aquellos sentimientos.

Serena se movió en el asiento. Darien hablaba con un tono tal de condena, que se sintió juzgada. Claro que en su ambiente de riqueza las madres solteras que vivían una vida desgraciada no existían. Si un miembro de su círculo social cometía el error de quedarse embarazada, la harían casar discretamente.

Darien Chiba sería un hombre rico y poderoso, pero no sabía nada del mundo real. Jamás se habría preocupado por no tener dinero suficiente para la siguiente comida ni se habría vestido con la ropa de otro.

A su mente acudieron imágenes de su madre, cansada y pálida, pero con una sonrisa para ella. ¡Nadie la despreciaría!

-Mi madre era fuerte. Y yo también. Vivimos de un modo que te espantaría. Nuestra casa era un piso que nos dio el ayuntamiento, y lo pusimos bonito, a pesar de lo que lo rodeaba: graffitis, ascensores rotos y huecos de escaleras que apestaban. Serena siguió: -Mamá trabajaba duro limpiando oficinas, y cuando yo tuve edad, trabajé por las tardes y los sábados en la tienda de Rei. ¡Pudimos arreglarnos solas, sin necesidad de coronas, ropa cara, coches y sirvientes que nos resguardasen de los problemas de la vida cotidiana!

Había estado a punto de decir un infantil: «Toma!», pero Serena se paró a tiempo. El coche llegó a un pub en las afueras del pueblo.

Darien se sonrió disimuladamente. A pesar de su aspecto de vulnerabilidad, Serena escondía una gran fortaleza de espíritu cuando se trataba de algo que le importaba. Y eso le gustaba.

Tenía ganas de decirle que debía sentirse orgullosa de su madre y de sí misma, pero se lo pensó mejor. Lo único que lograría sería que Serena le dijera que no necesitaba que se hiciera el paternal con ella.

Sintió ganas de decirle que había cosas que la riqueza no podía comprar: el amor, la lealtad, por ejemplo. Pero, evidentemente, ella ya lo sabía. Así que se calló.

Serena estaba sentada de brazos cruzados, como a la defensiva... Darien volvió a reprimirse una sonrisa. Paró el coche y le abrió la puerta.

Era evidente, por su actitud, que Serena no quería estar allí. No quería comer con él. El lenguaje de su cuerpo lo demostraba.

Darien se acercó a ella y le desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, puesto que era evidente que ella no lo iba a hacer. Su mano apenas rozó su pecho y su corazón se aceleró al sentir aquel breve contacto. ¡Cómo lo excitaba!

Se echó hacia atrás rápidamente. No se fiaba de su cuerpo traidor. Había cometido un error imperdonable. No quería repetirlo.

Luego salió del coche y la esperó.

-Date prisa - dijo él-. Hay tormenta, me parece. Había nubes en el cielo, y se estaba levantando viento.

Serena salió del coche. Su cabellera rubia no le llegaba ni al hombro a Darien, y él olió su fragancia a flores frescas. Se reprimió las ganas de hundir su boca en su pelo, y se dio la vuelta abruptamente, para atravesar el patio que había a la entrada del bar. Pasó por al lado de mesas y sillas de madera que había al aire libre. Esperó con las manos en los bolsillos a que ella lo alcanzara. Luego le hizo señas hacia el bar, donde había una chimenea.

Serena eligió una mesa cerca del fuego e intentó relajarse. Poco a poco se le fue pasando el frío. Darien estaba hablando con el hombre de la barra. ¡Qué atractivo era! ¡No podía creer que la hubiera invitado a comer!

¿Habría invitado el señor Kenji a su madre a aquel pub? No, claro que no. El había sido un hombre casado, y sus encuentros debían de haber sido secretos. Intentó no hurgar más en el pasado para no amargarse. Quería relajarse y olvidar su enfado con Darien. El no tenía la culpa de haber nacido en una familia rica...

Era mejor que pensara en cosas bonitas... ¿Habría estado allí su madre con sus amigas, hablando de exámenes, de peinados y de sus actores favoritos? Antes de enamorarse de Kenji, su madre había sido feliz...

-¿Estás mejor aquí cerca del fuego? -preguntó Darien cuando volvió. Se sentó frente a ella. Apartó el cenicero que había en la mesa, el jarro de asa rota con narcisos que la adornaba, y extendió la carta escrita a máquina.

Luego miró a Serena. Tenía los ojos brillantes. Era hermosa. Vestida con ropa elegante debía de quedar deslumbrante... Tragó saliva. Iba a ser difícil tenerla cerca para asegurarse de que no se marcharía sola con su posible hijo, y no tocarla.

Le dio la carta.

-Elige lo que quieras -le dijo.

La observó dejar a un lado la carta.

Evidentemente, él no estaba haciendo las cosas como debía. Era la primera vez que estaba con una mujer que lo hacía sentir como un adolescente dominado por sus hormonas. Nunca había hecho el amor sin protección. Nunca había corrido el riesgo de dejar embarazada a una chica con un hijo no deseado... Pero, ¿era un hijo no deseado?

La imagen del cuerpo de Serena embarazada, teniendo al bebé en brazos, lo hizo derretir, y su cerebro se nubló. «¡Dios santo!», exclamó interiormente en su idioma. ¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo?

Le sirvieron el café que había pedido en la barra. También había pedido un pastel de la cabaña para los dos, puesto que era la única comida casera. Prefirió no pedir vino. Intentó controlarse.

-¿Tienes pasaporte? -le preguntó Darien de pronto, con cortesía.

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué no iba a tenerlo? ¿Es que las empleadas domésticas no viajan al exterior en el mundo en el que vives tú?

-Frecuentemente -él escondió una sonrisa. Sus ojos azules eran como piedras preciosas. Y su barbilla desafiante, muy delicada-. Cuéntame cosas de tus viajes.

Serena suspiró.

-Fui a París, con el colegio.

Ella no le había dicho a su madre que habían organizado un viaje. Porque sabía que no iba a poder pagarlo. Pero la secretaria del colegio había escrito a todos los padres de la clase, y su madre había dicho que ella no iba a quedarse sin ir. Y había aceptado otro trabajo de limpieza para que fuera. Serena sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordarlo y no pudo contestar cuando Darien le preguntó:

-¿Te lo pasaste bien?

Darien se dio cuenta de que algo la había entristecido. No le gustaba verla triste. A diferencia de las mujeres que había conocido, ella era incapaz de ocultar sus emociones. Había demostrado una felicidad radiante ante una felicitación de cumpleaños que a él no le había costado nada pronunciar, y cuando le había dado como regalo una flor robada en el invernadero. Y ahora la tristeza de algo que él no conocía también era evidente.

Al ver aquella tristeza en sus ojos, Darien se juró que en las siguientes semanas averiguaría todo acerca de Serena. Era importante. Tan importante como saber que ella había sido capaz de darle la generosidad de su cuerpo...

Darien carraspeó. La vio acomodarse en la silla con incomodidad cuando sirvieron la comida. Cuando volvieron a estar solos, le dijo:

-Si te preguntas por qué quiero saber lo del pasaporte, te cuento que tengo que volver a España. Pensaba hacerlo dentro de diez días aproximadamente. Pero ahora que los planes para la limpieza de la casa han cambiado, adelantaré la fecha de mi viaje. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

Ella se quedó muda, en estado de shock.

-¡No podría hacer eso! -Serena se puso colorada.

No tenía sentido que él la quisiera llevar, a no ser que hubiera cambiado de parecer en cuanto a tener sexo con ella. La tentación era muy grande, pero tenía que resistirla. Una aventura pasajera con Darien le haría más daño del que ya había sufrido.

-No tienes opción -comentó Darien-. Yo tengo que estar en España, así que tú también. Es posible que te haya dejado embarazada, por si te has olvidado -añadió, y probó la tarta de la casa-. Tengo que estar seguro. Yo no soy un hombre que no me haga cargo de mis responsabilidades. Necesito que estés donde pueda verte. No quiero que sientas pánico y desaparezcas.

Serena deseó que la tragase la tierra.

Dejó el tenedor con dedos temblorosos. Era verdad. No hacía como su padre. Pero, ¿tenía que ser tan directo? Se sintió humillada. ¡Y ella que había pensado que lo que quería era volver a hacer el amor porque le resultaba irresistible!

-Piénsalo como unas vacaciones pagadas -dijo él con seguridad en sí mismo, sin saber lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza a Serena.

Ella se preguntó cómo podía ser tan frío al hablar de una situación tan importante.

Y lo peor era que en lugar de decirle que era un estorbo, lo que la hubiera ayudado a odiarlo, la hacía estar cerca de él y fantasear con que pudiera ocurrir el milagro de que se enamorase de ella.

Pero usara el tono que usara, ella no iría a España con él. No se rebajaría a que la arrastrase con él como si fuera una maleta, ¡por si resultase ser una bomba de tiempo! Claro que siempre le quedaba la posibilidad de ir al aseo y volver diciéndole que le había bajado el período, ¡y asunto terminado!

Serena apretó la boca, indecisa, y entonces él le dijo:

-Estaremos en la casa de mi madre, en las afueras de Jerez. Tendrías compañía... Kenji está allí con su prometida también. El es una persona afable. Y supuestamente tú irás a ayudar a que Beryl organice la mudanza a Inglaterra -Darien dejó el tenedor. Había terminado la comida-. La ayudarás a hacer las maletas y preparar cosas. Le gustará la idea de tener una criada personal. Yo tengo que ocuparme de negocios allí, así que mi regreso anticipado no causará sorpresa.

Darien suspiró. No había querido hacerlo. Pero los métodos que iba a tener que emplear para deshacerse de Beryl le desagradaban.

Serena sintió una mezcla de excitación y de inquietud. Era arriesgado. Pero lo haría. Podía aguantar ser una molestia para Darien si con ello veía cara a cara a su padre.

Serena volvió a levantar el tenedor y dijo:

-De acuerdo. Iré. ¿Cuándo nos marchamos?

**WOW ASI QUE LE PREOCUPA HABERLA DEJADO EMBARAZADA Y SI SABERLO LE VA A DAR LA OPORTUNIDAD DE CONOCER A KENJI…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Diana Hamilton yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Inocencia Perdida**

**-****Diana Hamilton** ** –**

**CAPITULO 6**

DARIEN condujo el coche a un aparcamiento subterráneo. Llevaba el equipaje de Serena. Cuando bajaron, él la acompañó a un lujoso apartamento. La hizo entrar en un ascensor tan moderno como el propio edificio y apretó el botón del último piso. La sensación de incomodidad de Serena se fue haciendo cada vez más profunda hasta devorarla prácticamente.

Ante ella se abrió una gran superficie de brillantes suelos de madera. Había varios sillones de piel negros con sus correspondientes mesas bajas. La iluminación era parte también del decorado. Dos cuadros modernos, que debían de ser auténticos y costar una fortuna, completaban la decoración.

Era el apartamento que usaba Darien cuando estaba en Londres, le había dicho. También tenía una casa en Cádiz. Todo muy diferente del lugar donde había vivido y crecido ella. Cuando la había acompañado a su casa a recoger las cosas, lo había visto achicar los ojos al ver a los grupos de adolescentes ociosos en la calle, pateando latas de cerveza vacías en un antiguo parque con juegos que se había transformado en un solar lleno de basura y coches abandonados, y cuando había pasado junto a grupos de holgazanes en las esquinas...

-Te mostraré dónde dormirás -dijo Darien con un tono de voz inexpresivo. Como si lamentase haberle propuesto que lo acompañase a España, pensó Serena, donde ella iba a tener la oportunidad de respirar la atmósfera de la sin duda exquisita casa de su madre.

Serena lo siguió como un autómata.

Serena había tenido que ir a su casa para recoger el pasaporte y algunas cosas que le faltaban y ahora se sentía muy incómoda. No era que le diera vergüenza de su casa, pero el contraste entre su modesto piso y aquel lujoso apartamento le hacía más evidentes las diferencias.

Darien le había dicho que recogiera el pasaporte y que no se molestase en recoger nada más. Sin duda debía pensar que se podía arreglar con sus vaqueros de trabajar y las camisetas que se había llevado a Tsukino Manor.

Cuando Darien la había acompañado a su casa ella le había aconsejado que se quedara en el coche para que no se lo robasen, pero él no había querido. La había seguido al pequeño supermercado, y se había quedado conversando con Nicolas mientras ella subía a su habitación. Rei la había seguido.

-¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? ¿Y si es un tratante de blancas? Ahora que no está tu madre, ¡Dios la tenga en la gloria!, me siento responsable de ti.

-Es mi jefe -dijo Serena metiendo el pasaporte en su mejor bolso.

Agregó un par de pañuelos limpios y una cartera con el sueldo que le había pagado Petzai.

-Ir a España es el único modo de ver a Kenji Tsukino. No está en Inglaterra -había bajado una maleta de arriba de un ropero-. Al parecer, ha estado enfermo y se está recuperando allí. Es la única oportunidad que tengo de conocerlo. No te preocupes por mí, de verdad...

-Bueno, si estás segura... -Rei no había parecido convencida-. Mantente en contacto con nosotros, ¿quieres? Tienes nuestro número de teléfono. Y Serena... No creas que me olvidé de tu cumpleaños. No te mandé una postal ni te llamé por teléfono porque no sabía si estabas allí de incógnito, ¡y no quería descubrirte! Pero he planeado hacerte una fiesta de cumpleaños para cuando vuelvas.

Conmovida, Serena abrazó a Rei, pensando lo decepcionada que se sentiría su amiga de saber que había seguido los pasos de su madre, y que se había entregado a un hombre completamente fuera de su alcance.

Al ver una cama cerca de ellos, en su apartamento, Serena se sintió turbaba. Como si hubiera intuido su incomodidad, Darien la miró. Su mirada casi le hizo olvidar su firme decisión de borrar de su mente todos aquellos sueños de añoranza de él.

-Es tarde para aprovechar el día. Pediré la cena e iremos mañana de compras.

Su oscuro tono la hizo estremecer. Incapaz de sustraerse a la visión de aquel cuerpo poderoso y perfecto, se quedó mirándolo, mientras Darien dejaba su equipaje a los pies de la cama.

Serena se dio cuenta del incómodo silencio que se había instalado entre ellos e intentó suavizarlo, haciendo un esfuerzo y diciendo:

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí?

Inmediatamente recordó que él le había dicho que iban a ir de compras, entonces le comentó:

-Si me dices dónde está el supermercado, puedo hacer la compra. Soy experta en encontrar gangas.

De ese modo se ocuparía en algo. Y de paso le ahorraría dinero cocinando. Darien la miró con ternura. Se dio cuenta de que Serena estaba deseosa de desempeñar un papel en el que se sentía segura. Pero, no, ella se merecía algo mejor. Lo mejor, pensó.

No sabía por qué aquel pensamiento lo asaltaba con tanta insistencia, ni de dónde le salía. Le sonrió y le respondió:

-No vamos a ir de compras al supermercado, querida. Quiero verte con ropa buena. Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito. Es una pena que lo ocultes debajo de esa ropa de trabajo. Y solo estaremos en Londres hasta que arregle lo de los pasajes de avión

-miró su reloj de oro-. De lo que me voy a ocupar ahora mismo.

Serena se puso colorada ante aquel piropo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No pudo decir nada hasta que él se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la habitación.

Cuando pudo recomponerse por fin, no pudo decirle que no podía permitirse comprar ropa nueva, porque Darien estaba hablando por teléfono.

Además, intentaría encontrar entre su ropa alguna que no lo hiciera avergonzarse de ella...

Intentó no pensar demasiado en lo que le había dicho acerca de su cuerpo, puesto que seguramente los hombres que se acostaban con una mujer en su primera cita decían cosas así, y decidió deshacer la maleta.

Serena llevaba un rato despierta, pero no se atrevía a levantarse y hacer frente al día que la esperaba. Había pasado una mala noche. Y ahora tenía todo un día por delante. Con él. Después de que Darien le mostrase la habitación que ocuparía, Serena lo había dejado que hablase por teléfono y que hiciera todo lo que tenía que hacer. Había decidido darse una ducha en el cuarto de baño de su habitación, y se había deleitado usando los champuses, aceites y cremas de belleza que normalmente estaban fuera de su alcance.

Y para demostrarle que no solo tenía vaqueros viejos, se había puesto el único vestido que tenía, que se había comprado para el viaje a París. Se ajustó el cinturón del vestido. Evidentemente había adelgazado. Pero no le quedaba del todo mal con aquellos zapatos marrones.

Se había puesto nerviosa cuando Darien había golpeado la puerta para informarla de que ya estaba la cena. Quería gustarle a Darien con aquella ropa. Y se sintió decepcionada al ver que él no reparaba en ella. Al menos no dijo nada. Se sentaron frente a frente en la mesa de la cocina.

Sabía que la comida que había pedido Darien debía de estar deliciosa, porque él no se estropearía el paladar con comida grasienta de cualquier sitio de mala muerte, pero aparte de mordisquear una gamba grande en salsa de limón ella no había podido comer nada.

-Viajamos pasado mañana -fue lo único que le dijo Darien.

Parecía preocupado, pero era evidente que no quería contarle a ella el motivo. Serena se imaginó por qué.

-Mira, si has cambiado de parecer en cuanto a lo de llevarme a España, dímelo. A mí la idea tampoco me atrae demasiado.

Darien apartó su plato apenas probado también, y dijo:

-¿Te estás echando atrás, Serena?

Su tono le advirtió que una respuesta afirmativa podía terminar en una agria discusión. Además, no perdería la oportunidad de conocer a su padre, reflexionó Serena.

Pero también podía visitar a Kenji Tsukino cuando este estuviera en Tsukino

Manor. No sabía por qué no lo había pensado antes.

-Supongo que soy un estorbo para ti. Sé por qué me quieres tener cerca, ambos nos comportamos estúpidamente... Pero te doy mi palabra de honor de que te escribiré cuando sepa si estoy embarazada. No hace falta que me lleves a España.

Sabía que lo que acababa de decirle iba en contra de sus sentimientos, pero el estar con él también era una tortura.

Darien se quedó mirándola, simplemente. Como si estuviera reflexionando si podía confiar en su palabra, pensó Serena.

-El arrastrarte a España, como dices tú, no es ninguna molestia para mí.

Serena se quedó muda. Se movió inquietamente en el asiento. Luego no supo qué hacer, y decidió decirle buenas noches y marcharse a su habitación.

Al menos la actitud de Darien no parecía indicarle que tuviera intención de volver a hacerle el amor. No repetía sus errores. Eso debería de haberla dejado tranquila, pero no fue así.

Ya eran las diez de la mañana. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a quedarse en la cama hasta tarde, pero la idea de compartir horas y horas con Darien la ponía nerviosa.

Era evidente que él no confiaba en que ella cumpliese su palabra. En realidad no se conocían... ¿Cómo habían podido hacer el amor entonces? Sintió vergüenza, y se tapó con el edredón.

De pronto, Darien entró en la habitación para despertarla:

-¡Eh! ¡Despierta! ¡Estorbo humano! Voy a llevarte a desayunar.

Ella lo miró por encima del edredón que le tapaba la cara hasta los ojos.

Lo vio sonreír y eso la relajó. Esa sonrisa y esos ojos brillantes la fascinaban, y le aclaraban que lo de «estorbo» era una broma. No lo comprendía. La pasada noche apenas le había hablado. Y hoy estaba bromeando con ella. Debía de ser su temperamento español, volátil...

Los ojos de Serena brillaron como invitándolo a su cama. Darien se quedó sin habla. Su cabello era como una nube de oro. Se moría por tocarla, por quitarle el cabello de la cara, por destaparla y perderse en ella nuevamente.

Darien metió las manos en los bolsillos para no traicionarse y se alejó de la tentación.

-Ponte algo abrigado. Hace frío en la calle -le dijo.

Darien cerró la puerta con tranquilidad y fue a la cocina a buscar lo que había preparado para ella.

Serena se levantó diez minutos más tarde. Al llegar a la cocina lo encontró mirando una taza de café. No la había oído llegar, y Serena pudo recrearse en contemplarlo durante un instante.

Darien era tan atractivo, que le hacía dar un vuelco al corazón. Estaba vestido con un traje gris que le quedaba perfecto, una camisa gris más clara y una corbata azul de seda.

Lo único que se desviaba de la perfección era su cabello negro despeinado. Parecía que se lo había estado despeinando nerviosamente con los dedos. Le daba un aire de vulnerabilidad irresistible.

¿Cómo era posible que un hombre tan atractivo la hubiera encontrado deseable como para hacer el amor con ella? Si no hubiera sabido que había sucedido, hubiera pensado que era imposible. A no ser que simplemente hubiera querido sexo, y le hubiera dado lo mismo cualquier mujer.

Debió de hacer algún ruido, porque Darien se dio la vuelta y la miró. Notó que se fijaba en su vaquero, el más presentable que tenía, en el anorak que llevaba encima de un jersey rojo que Rei le había tejido para navidad.

No podía describir con exactitud la emoción que impregnaba aquella mirada, pero una cosa estaba clara: había una lucha interna en aquella atractiva cabeza.

Ella no se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento mientras él la observaba hasta que notó que sus anchos hombros se relajaban, que el gesto de su boca se hacía más suave y dibujaba una leve sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie.

Entonces Serena dejó escapar una exhalación.

Darien se acercó a ella. Llevaba veinticuatro horas torturándose mentalmente como para pensar en lo que podría estar sintiendo ella. Hasta aquel momento, en que se puso a pensar que Serena estaba sola en el mundo.

Debía de estar asustada ante la perspectiva de un posible embarazo, nerviosa por la posibilidad de tener que pasar un par de semanas en un país extranjero con gente extraña.

El tenía que tranquilizarla, hacerla sentir cómoda. Hacer que comprendiese que se haría cargo de ella. Sintió ternura al pensarlo. La idea de cuidarla no era problema alguno, siempre que pudiera controlar su libido, reflexionó.

Darien buscó un pañuelo en su bolsillo y le limpió los labios del carmín con el que los había recubierto. Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

Al menos no llevaba ese vestido barato. Debía de ser como tres tallas más grandes que la suya, de mala confección... Y aquel color azul púrpura no le favorecía, pensó Darien. Cuando la había visto con él, había vuelto a sentir ternura por ella. Le hubiera querido quitar aquella prenda que la ofendía, y haberle puesto el mejor vestido que pudiera comprar el dinero, y pagar tributo a su natural encanto.

-Así está mejor -dijo Darien después de quitarle la barra de labios casi anaranjada-. Debe de estar esperando la limusina. ¿Tienes hambre? -le preguntó, mientras le ponía una mano en la espalda y la acompañaba al vestíbulo y luego hasta el ascensor.

Serena se dejó acompañar, hecha un manojo de nervios internamente.

El gesto de Darien había sido muy erótico, muy íntimo, pensó Serena. Aunque también podía significar que no le gustaban las mujeres que llevaban maquillaje...

Darien la hizo sentar en el asiento de atrás de la limusina con chofer, y ella le preguntó:

-¿Por qué has alquilado esto, si tienes un coche tan bueno?

-Porque no me gusta conducir en Londres. Requiere mucha concentración. Y hoy quiero concentrarme en ti.

Aquella información la inquietó tanto como la proximidad de su cuerpo. Era una memoria viva de la noche que habían pasado juntos.

Serena tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.

Al rato, el coche paró y Darien le abrió la puerta.

Estaban en una calle secundaria, aparcados en un lugar prohibido, delante de un bar con carteles escritos a mano, y precios con sus especialidades.

Ella lo miró y le sonrió.

-El chofer vendrá a buscarnos en tres cuartos de hora -le rodeó los hombros con su brazo-. Comamos, ¿quieres? Parece un sitio de mala muerte, pero te aseguro que la comida, aunque es muy sencilla, es muy buena.

Para Darien sería un sitio de mala muerte, pero para Serena estaba bien. Había olor a beicon y café, las sillas eran de plástico y las mesas de formica. Un hombre de mono blanco parecía el encargado. Saludó a Darien como si fuera un viejo conocido.

Serena se sentó en una mesa libre que había al lado de una ventana. De pronto, tuvo hambre. Debía de ser por la felicidad que sentía.

Era evidente que no la había llevado allí porque lo avergonzara llevarla a un lugar más distinguido, porque lo conocían bien en aquel sitio. Y eso la llenó de satisfacción.

Les sirvieron un desayuno inglés completo, que ella no pudo comer totalmente.

-Pagamos a medias, ¿te parece? -dijo ella.

-No me insultes, cariño -dijo Darien firmemente.

Su tono fue tan duro, que la felicidad que ella había sentido desapareció. Habían estado charlando fluidamente. Se había establecido entre ellos una atmósfera de confianza en la que él le había contado cosas sobre su casa de Cádiz. Había descrito la vieja fuente de su jardín, y le había contado que si de pronto le apetecía comer una naranja, no había más que ir al naranjo y arrancar una. Le había prometido llevarla allí. Y ella se moría de ganas de conocer todo aquello.

Ahora aquella intimidad había desaparecido por culpa de unas palabras. Y ella se sentía ridícula.

-El chofer estará aquí dentro de un momento.

-¿Por qué? ¿Adónde vamos?

-De compras. A comprar ropa. Ya te lo he dicho -dejó un billete de veinte libras en la mesa.

-No necesito ropa. No puedo permitirme comprar ropa que no necesito.

-Probablemente, no. Pero yo sí. Compláceme.

-No -a Serena no le parecía bien-. ¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Pagarme?

-No digas eso -Darien se pasó la mano por el pelo-. Es cierto. Me siento culpable por lo que he hecho. Nada puede hacerme sentir mejor en relación a eso. Pero te prometo que el único motivo para comprarte ropa es ver tu hermoso cuerpo vestido con prendas que le hagan justicia. Así que te lo vuelvo a pedir, ¿puedes complacerme en esto?

Parecía sincero. Ella se derritió al pensar lo que le había dicho de su cuerpo. Finalmente, Serena asintió.

-Bueno, prométeme una cosa más, Serena, relájate y disfruta de la experiencia. Y sorprendentemente, ella se relajó.

La llevó a un salón de cristal y mármol, en el que le movieron la cabeza de un lado a otro, le tocaron el cabello, lo estudiaron, la peinaron y le enseñaron cómo usar el maquillaje.

Era una experiencia nueva ser el centro de interés y lo disfrutó.

Conversó amenamente con la chica que se ocupó de su maquillaje, sobre gatos, perros, y sobre el maquillaje que le iba mejor.

Darien la esperó en un sillón, leyendo una revista.

Cuando terminó la transformación, Serena se acercó a Darien. Este le hizo una señal de aprobación y la acompañó a la puerta, dándole su brazo. Serena se sintió mareada de orgullo.

Era la envidia de las mujeres que estaban esperando. ¡Era la primera vez que la envidiaban en su vida! Se sentía en las nubes. Luego la llevó a una tienda lujosa, llena de alfombras mullidas y ornamentos dorados, y con una gran araña en el medio de sus techos altos.

La hizo sentar en uno de los sofás que había y él se fue a hablar con una mujer que fue a recibirlo. Discutieron un momento y la mujer la miró con rechazo. Probablemente era la primera vez que veía a una clienta tan mal vestida, pensó Serena.

La mujer desapareció entre espejos, con gesto de contrariedad.

-No sé qué estamos haciendo aquí. Vámonos, rápido. Antes de que vuelva. No me hace falta un vestido nuevo, o lo que sea, ¡me siento una tonta aquí! -se quejó Serena.

-Silencio. Y deja de minusvalorarte. No eres ninguna tonta, así que no puedes parecerlo. Además, no quiero que la madre de mi hijo parezca una vagabunda.

Serena tragó saliva.

-¡No hables así! Probablemente no haya ningún bebé. Y lo que pasó fue tan culpa tuya como mía. No me forzaste, ¿no lo recuerdas? De todos modos, ¿te gustaría que te llevara a una tienda y te hiciera sentar como a una muñeca mientras te compro pantalones, chalecos y otras cosas?

Darien se rió. En ese momento volvió la encargada de la tienda acompañada por otra mujer.

Llevaban un perchero completo de vestidos.

Se los mostraron a Darien. Este eligió unos cuantos. Todos eran sensacionales, pero poco prácticos, a los ojos de ella.

Más tarde se encontró en medio de una habitación tan grande como la sala de estar de cualquier persona normal, y llena de espejos. Se suponía que tenía que probarse todos los vestidos y mostrárselos a él. Al parecer, ella no contaba.

La mujer más joven le ofreció ayuda. Ella le dijo que podía arreglarse sola. No quiso mirarse al espejo con aquella ropa fuera de su alcance. Estaba contenta con su forma de vida. No quería desear cosas que no tendría jamás. Como Darien.

Serena se quitó el último vestido que se había probado, y siguió con la farsa de hacer un desfile delante de Darien.

Cuando volvió a salir del probador, Darien la miró pero no hizo comentarios. Estaba sentado, con una copa de champán en la mano. Serena siguió con aquella representación. Era el último vestido que quedaba en el riel. Un traje de cachemira en color crema. Se abrochó la chaqueta. También le habían llevado una selección de zapatos para conjuntar con la ropa. No se los había probado. No llevaba medias, así que no podía hacerlo.

-Quédate con este -dijo Darien al verla con el traje.

Fue el primer comentario que hizo sobre la ropa. Y aunque ella no quería que le comprase nada, se estaba poniendo un poco ansiosa por la falta de entusiasmo ante su pase de modelos. La dueña de la tienda debía de estar un poco enfadada al ver que él rechazaba todo lo que le mostraba, después de haberse tomado tantas molestias con ellos.

Al volver al probador, Serena se miró al espejo. Se sorprendió. El traje era realmente bonito. Tenía clase. No podía creer que fuera ella la que veía en el espejo.

La encargada de la tienda, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, le llevó un par de zapatos de piel con un tacón mediano y un par de medias. Realmente era un crimen usar aquel traje con sus zapatos de cordones.

Cuando Serena volvió al lado de Darien, este le sonrió. Con la ropa adecuada y el maquillaje apropiado Serena estaba deslumbrante, pensó. La miró como si se la quisiera comer.

Serena tenía una elegancia natural. Apenas necesitaba maquillaje. Y aquel traje con escote en uve le quedaba estupendo. No pudo evitar dirigir la mirada al escote, al nacimiento de sus pechos, que apenas se vislumbraba. Era mejor no mirar allí, porque se acaloraba.

Intentó no mirarla a los ojos.

Darien carraspeó, le dio su brazo y le dijo:

-Vamos -la acompañó a la limusina-. Tenemos que ir a otro sitio.

**HAHAHA DARIEN SE ESTA ENAMORANDO DE ELLA CUANTO TARDARAN EN CEDER A LA TENTACION…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Diana Hamilton yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Inocencia Perdida**

**-****Diana Hamilton** ** –**

**CAPITULO 7**

«¡DIOS SANTO!», pensó. No había funcionado. Ni el paseo por Regents Park, ni la visita a la joyería habían logrado que dejara de pensar en el sexo.

Darien terminó la llamada por el teléfono móvil al servicio de comidas a domicilio y se metió en la limusina. Había hablado con la empresa de catering que solía contratar cuando estaba en Londres. Al menos la presencia de los empleados aquella noche haría que no se abalanzara sobre ella.

Frunció el ceño. Esperaba que así fuese.

Había pensado llevarla a cenar fuera, pero del modo en que estaba reaccionando su cuerpo era una vergüenza mostrarse en público. Cuando el chofer los había dejado para que dieran un paseo por el parque, Serena se había acercado al hombre y le había dicho:

-No hemos parado a comer porque hemos hecho un desayuno fuerte. Pero debe de estar hambriento usted. No nos importa esperarlo para que coma algo...

Había parecido muy preocupada por el chofer.

-Es muy amable de su parte, señorita. Pero la señora siempre me prepara un bocadillo para comer. Ahora usted disfrute del paseo.

Era la primera vez que una mujer que lo acompañaba se preocupaba por el bienestar de otro ser humano, pensó Darien.

No quería mirarla. La deseaba tanto...

Distraídamente, Serena jugó con la cadena de oro que le había comprado Darien. Cuando se la había probado, el roce de los dedos de Darien en su cuello le había puesto los pelos de punta. Y la había excitado...

No había querido que siguiera gastando dinero en ella, pero había tenido que admitir que la cadena era el accesorio perfecto para su traje.

Al menos, sería un recuerdo que podría dejarle a su hija... Como su madre le había dejado el colgante a ella...

Su mano se deslizó hacia su regazo. Tal vez ya tuviera un hijo suyo en su vientre, pensó. Era una locura, pero deseaba con toda su alma llevar un hijo de Darien en su vientre.

Se giró hacia él y, aunque el cristal impedía que los escuchase el conductor, le dijo confidencialmente en voz baja:

-Hemos sido tontos. Se puede comprar un test de embarazo en la farmacia, ¿no? Así lo sabremos seguro.

Sí, tenía razón.

Darien se quedó callado.

Era cierto. Podrían haberlo hecho ya. O podría haber tomado la píldora del día siguiente. Había sido en lo primero que había pensado él. Y lo había descartado inmediatamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque inconscientemente quería una excusa para tenerla a su lado?

A Serena solo se le había ocurrido la prueba de embarazo. Su ingenuidad era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella. Se moría por estrecharla en sus brazos. Darien se estremeció. ¡Era increíble las emociones que despertaba Serena en él!

Seguramente Serena estaría esperando que él le ordeñase al chofer que parase en la primera farmacia que viese...

Entonces Darien pensó que, estuviera embarazada o no, quería que se quedase con él. Y no era solo sexo. Era mucho más.

Cerró los ojos. Las ganas de estrecharla en sus brazos, de abrazarla, de besarla hasta hartarse, eran casi irreprimibles. Se alegraba de estar llegando al apartamento. Iba a tener que pensar largo y tendido acerca de lo que deseaba realmente. No quería actuar impulsivamente. Lo había hecho hacía diez años y había aprendido una lección.

Pero Serena no era como Kaolinet, o como las otras harpías, que tenían cajas registradoras en lugar de corazón.

-¿Señor?

De pronto Darien se dio cuenta de que se había quedado ensimismado, que

Serena se había bajado y que el chofer le estaba abriendo la puerta del coche. Al parecer, ella le hacía olvidarse de todo. Aquello empezaba a ser serio. Tendría que usar la cabeza y no pensar con las hormonas.

Salió del coche y acompañó a Serena al ascensor. Su inconsciente podría haberse olvidado del test de embarazo, pero era hora de que su racionalidad tomase las riendas de su vida. Al día siguiente por la mañana tendrían tiempo de comprar la prueba de embarazo y de hacerla antes de tomar el vuelo.

La idea le dio un dolor en la entrañas. Pensó que si la prueba de embarazo daba negativa, no tendría excusa para llevarla con él a Jerez, porque para Serena no habría necesidad de hacerlo.

Darien la acompañó a la entrada de su apartamento.

- ¡Oh, Dios santo! -Serena se tropezó.

Casi se cayó. Darien la sujetó con ambas manos rodeándole la cintura para que no se cayera.

-¿Quién diablos ha dejado esto aquí? -protestó ella-. ¿Qué es?

Serena se había tropezado con montones de cajas que había en el suelo y varios elegantes carritos de la empresa de transportes.

-¿Realmente no lo sabes? -Darien se metió las manos en los bolsillos y pasó por entre las cajas-. Las he hecho enviar yo. El portero tiene una llave. Te recomiendo que las mires y elijas lo que quieres llevarte a España.

Inmediatamente después de decirlo, se arrepintió. Tal vez Serena no fuera a casa de su madre, ¿no?

Se maldijo y añadió:

-Te ayudaré a llevarlas a tu habitación.

Ella lo miró sorprendido.

- ¡Es una locura!

¿Había comprado todo lo que se había probado en la tienda? No podía ser. Estaba horrorizada. Debía de haber costado una fortuna todo aquello. Se había sentido incómoda por aceptar el traje y la cadena de oro, pero aceptar aquello estaba fuera de toda lógica.

El no hizo caso a su mirada de horror, y malinterpretó sus palabras a propósito.

-No tengo ningún impedimento físico. Puedo subir las cajas sin problema.

-Pero... -alarmada, lo siguió-. No he querido decir que no tuvieras fuerza para subir las cajas. ¡Sabes que no es lo que he querido decir! ¡No puedo aceptar esto! Es demasiado. No llegaré a usarlo nunca. Es un derroche. ¡Devuélvelo!

-No puedo. Y a mí no me sirve para nada -Darien se irguió. Dejó en su habitación el vestido de gasa que le había quedado tan espectacular en la tienda-. No es la ropa que más me favorece.

Serena estuvo tentada de reírse al ver aquellos ojos zafiros risueños. Pero aquel era un asunto serio.

Puso voz de enfado y dijo:

-Tú te inventaste mi papel de dama de compañía, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Cuanto más pensaba en aquel papel menos le gustaba, pero eso le daría la oportunidad de ver a su padre.

-Debería tener apariencia de chica humilde, y no llevar todo eso... ¡Deberías haberme comprado un vestido negro sencillo y un mono de nylon para cuando limpie los zapatos de la señora!

Sus palabras fueron como un bofetón para él. No soportaba la idea de que aquella hermosa criatura hiciera trabajos bajos para una mujer como Beryl.

-Cambio de planes. No sé por qué pensé en aquello. Tú irás a España como invitada mía. Una igual en toda regla -los ojos de Darien brillaron-. Y en cuanto a limpiarle los zapatos, ¡Beryl no se merece ni tocar los tuyos!

- ¡Guau! -exclamó Serena con los ojos bien abiertos.

La sola idea de que realmente la considerase como una igual la hizo temblar. Se había enamorado de un hombre tan por encima de su clase que la idea de que la presentase como invitada suya le resultaba difícil de asimilar.

Serena notó que Darien se relajaba.

-Ponte esto para mí esta noche -dijo sonriendo Darien. Le dio el vestido de gasa-. Vamos a comer en casa. El servicio de comidas a domicilio no tardará. Traeré el resto de cosas.

Ella sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Estaba excitada. No podía creer todo aquello.

Una hora más tarde Serena se miró al espejo. No se reconocía. Estaba irreconocible. El vestido de gasa blanca y dorado le quedaba como un guante. Le realzaba los pechos, la cintura.

Llevaba la espalda al descubierto hasta la cintura, así que no había podido ponerse uno de los sujetadores de encaje que había encontrado en una de las cajas.

Solo un par de braguitas, un liguero y un par de medias de seda.

Se sentía como una mantenida. Una querida. No le gustaba. Pero esa noche lo aceptaría. Jugaría a ser realmente especial, la querida del español.

Mañana volvería a la realidad. Se haría la prueba del embarazo, y si era negativa, pondría en acción el plan B: visitar Tsukino Manor cuando supiera que su padre estaba allí.

¿Y si la prueba daba positivo? Bueno, por esa noche, no pensaría en ello.

-El señor Chiba está en el salón, señorita.

- ¡Oh, bien, gracias! -dijo Serena, y salió de la cocina.

Evidentemente, los camareros del servicio de comidas no querían que estuviera allí.

Un camarero de blanco y una mujer con aspecto de eficiencia estaban haciendo algo con una bandeja de acero inoxidable, y con el horno.

Serena se dio la vuelta con sus zapatos dorados de tacón y se dirigió a la sala del apartamento. Se sentía extraña con aquella ropa, pero debía admitir que la excitaba caminar con aquellos zapatos y aquella seda sobre su cuerpo.

¡Dios santo, aquel vestido provocaba sensaciones eróticas!

Serena salió de la habitación.

Darien estaba de espaldas, mirando por la ventana. Llevaba un esmoquin. Al verlo Serena se puso más nerviosa aún. Sus hombros anchos, sus estrechas caderas y sus piernas largas le quitaron la respiración.

Era tan bello que la dejaba sin palabras...

Darien se dio la vuelta, aunque ella no había hecho ruido y se había quedado mirándolo desde el quicio de la puerta.

Darien la miró de arriba abajo. Luego le sonrió. Ella se derritió.

-Estás hermosa, querida -le dio la mano-. Ven aquí.

Su voz sensual debió de ponerla más nerviosa, pero no fue así. Lo que hizo fue encenderla y alegrar su corazón.

Ella lo obedeció, decidida a disfrutar de aquel mundo de fantasía. Pero en realidad estaba siguiendo el dictamen de su propio deseo, por primera vez en su vida.

Sus ojos zafiros tenían un poder irresistible. Ella bajó la mirada, porque no podía mirar aquel deseo masculino tan directamente. Serena fue consciente de su feminidad por primera vez en su vida. El vestido de seda, los ojos de Darien, el ambiente cargado de electricidad le hacían sentir un calor que amenazaba con quemarla por dentro.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba jugando con fuego.

-Eres perfecta... -dijo él. Y le dio un beso en la mano.

Ella se puso colorada. Su corazón parecía salírsele por el pecho.

El hubiera deseado regalarle zafiros para que hicieran juego con sus hermosos ojos. Buscaría diamantes que fueran dignos de sus delicados dedos. Serena, que jamás le había pedido nada ni esperado nada de él, sería quien tendría todo lo que el dinero pudiera comprar. Sería su mujer.

El cuerpo de Darien se excitó. El cortejo acababa de empezar. Había sido un necio por luchar contra el efecto que ella tenía en él y la imparable reacción que tenía con ella, por haberse privado del éxtasis que solo Serena podía darle.

Si ella lo deseaba.

Pensó en Serena. Había sido virgen. No era promiscua. Eso debía de querer decir que la noche de pasión que habían compartido significaba algo para ella. Que no había sido simplemente lascivia de parte de Serena.

Tenía que saberlo. Alzó la mano de Serena hasta su mejilla para sentir su calor y tuvo la respuesta. Serena se acercó a él. Sintió sus suaves estremecimientos. Vio sus labios entreabiertos, suaves y húmedos. Su mano, presa de la de él, se soltó y lo acarició. Le dibujó tímidamente la boca.

Darien se estremeció al ver que los ojos de Serena estaban llenos de deseo. ¡Era suya! ¡La vida nunca había sido tan dulce!

La sangre galopaba en sus sienes, ensordeciéndolo. Bajó la cabeza para besarla, pero un movimiento en su visión periférica lo detuvo.

El joven camarero carraspeó y puso el champán con el cubo de hielo en la mesa, delante de una de las ventanas. Abrió la botella, y la dejó en el cubo.

-¿Sirvo la cena en cinco minutos, señor?

-Sí, gracias -respondió Darien, con esfuerzo, sin saber de dónde le salían las palabras.

El tener a los camareros rondando por allí había sido una manera de asegurarse que no ponía las manos en Serena, pero aquello había sido cuando aún estaba luchando con sus emociones, inseguro de sus sentimientos. Ahora hubiera deseado que los camareros estuvieran a millones de kilómetros.

Darien le sonrió. Rodeó su cintura con su brazo y la llevó a la mesa. Sirvió el vino en una copa y se la dio. Notó el brillo en los ojos de Serena, se fijó en sus pechos erguidos debajo de la tela dorada. Aquella visión lo atormentaba.

¡Dios! ¡Cómo iba a hacer para no tocarla!

Le ofreció una silla para que se sentara, y luego se sentó él. Se puso la servilleta en el regazo para ocultar su excitación.

Serena sorbió el vino. Sentía un calor casi insoportable. Estaba muy acalorada. Parecía extenderse fuego por sus venas.

Darien había estado a punto de besarla. La fantasía se había transformado en realidad. Serena sintió que aquella mujer de dorado que había visto en el espejo un rato antes no habría estado tan callada en aquella situación. Habría estado radiante, relajada, seductora y segura. Y ella sabía que no tenía ninguna de aquellas cualidades.

-Es la primera vez que vengo a Londres. Es la ciudad más importante de mi país, y no sé nada de ella. ¡Tú que eres extranjero la conoces mucho más! -comentó. Se puso colorada y sorbió lo que quedaba de vino.

-Entonces, un día te presentaré esta ciudad -respondió Darien-. Te mostraré todo lo que pueda interesarle a una turista.

Era evidente que Darien quería que se sintiera cómoda. Serena sabía que no esperaba que le contestase. Tener en cuenta aquellas palabras hubiera significado que se volverían a ver en el futuro, a su regreso de España, o después de que supieran si ella estaba embarazada. Y ambos sabían que eso no ocurriría.

Afortunadamente, el camarero apareció con el primer plato: Gambas y arroz a la vinagreta.

Serena intentó no pensar en su posible embarazo. Quería disfrutar de aquella noche, que sería la última que pasaría con él a solas. Lo amaba desesperadamente...

Durante el primer plato, Darien habló fluidamente de varias cosas, con aquella voz aterciopelada y sensual. Serena respondió como pudo, porque tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que había estado a punto de besarla. ¿Querría besarla aún cuando los empleados de la comida a domicilio se hubieran ido? A juzgar por el modo en que la miraba, y la falta de apetito que mostraba, puesto que apenas había tocado el segundo plato, no era imposible...

Ella empezó a imaginarse mentalmente la escena, sus cuerpos unidos, la boca de Darien buscando, hambriento, la suya. El latido de su corazón se aceleró, y sus huesos parecieron derretirse y transformarse en miel. ¡Lo deseaba tanto!

El camarero contratado volvió para llevarse los platos. Darien y Serena se miraron. Ella no podía desviar la mirada. La encantaba con aquellos ojos zafiros. El le miró los labios entreabiertos. Luego puso voz grave y ordenó:

-Puedes levantar la mesa y marcharte, Kayama. Si queremos café, lo prepararemos nosotros.

Serena se estremeció, excitada. En aquel momento supo lo que su madre había sentido por su padre. Había estado locamente enamorada, y el amor había tenido una fuerza más poderosa que ella misma. Y el amor por un hombre y el deseo hacia él le había hecho olvidar sus principios.

Ahora Serena y Darien se habían quedado solos. Reinaba el silencio en el apartamento. Serena deslizó su lengua por sus labios. Se sentía hambrienta, excitada, sus piernas parecían de gelatina.

Darien se levantó y fue hacia ella. Le rodeó la cintura. Luego la atrajo hacia él.

-¡Nunca he deseado tanto algo como te deseo a ti! Y tú también me deseas...

El calor de su mano en su espalda se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Y la fuerza de su excitación masculina apretada contra su vientre suave le daba escalofríos.

No pudo mentirle. Agarró su cabeza con las manos y acercó su cara invitándolo a besarla.

La pasión se apoderó de ellos. Serena se aferró a sus anchos hombros como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-Eres sensacional, querida mía. ¿Lo sabes? Llegas a mí como no lo ha hecho ninguna mujer...

En un impulso de salvaje emoción, Serena guardó las palabras de Darien en su corazón y las imprimió en su cerebro.

Ella no tenía mucha experiencia con los hombres, y tal vez sus palabras fueran poco originales y repetidas, pero Darien parecía sincero. Y esa noche necesitaba creerle.

Darien deslizó los dedos por sus brazos y llegó hasta sus hombros. Allí encontró el lazo de los tirantes del vestido, y lo desató. La suave gasa del vestido cayó y descubrió sus anhelantes pechos.

Darien sintió un ardor en todo su cuerpo y la miró con un intenso deseo.

-Quiero mirarte, toda -Darien encontró la cremallera del vestido, que le llegaba a la cintura. La bajó y dejó caer el vestido.

Serena sintió un estremecimiento. El se arrodilló delante de ella y deslizó sus manos por sus caderas. Su cabeza de cabello oscuro se inclinó y su boca se hundió en los rubios rizos de su pubis, entre sus muslos temblorosos, solo separados del calor de sus labios por la fina barrera de sus braguitas de encaje.

Serena se echó hacia atrás, y acarició la cabeza de Darien, emitiendo un gemido de éxtasis. Alzó su pelvis, y llevada de un instinto tan viejo como el tiempo, separó sus pies y abrió sus piernas.

- ¡Eres perfecta! -susurró Darien.

Serena estaba acurrucada alrededor de él, con el cabello extendido en la almohada. No podía dejar de mirarla, y su corazón estaba tan lleno de ternura que parecía que iba a explotar.

Había dormido un rato, una media hora aproximadamente. Ahora, por la suave luz de la lámpara de la mesilla la estaba viendo despertar, moviendo sus increíbles pestañas...

Darien sintió una punzada de felicidad en su corazón. Había encontrado lo que había pensado que no existía en la realidad, una criatura mítica, una mujer a la que podía confiar su vida, adorable, increíblemente sexy, abierta y generosa mientras hacía el amor. Una mujer que no tenía avaricia alguna.

Darien dibujó el contorno de sus labios levemente entreabiertos y la ayudó a despertarse. Necesitaba que se despertase, aunque solo fuese para que escuchase lo que tenía que decirle.

Habían hecho el amor apasionadamente, y no habían tenido espacio para las palabras, y el último rato, cuando ella había dado casi gorjeos de placer y se había dormido en sus brazos con la gracia de un gatito, había sido un momento tan tranquilo, placentero y hermoso que había sentido ganas de llorar de emoción.

Le pediría que fuera su esposa. No podía concebir la vida sin ella. Intentó controlar su impaciencia y quitó sus dedos de aquellos labios eróticos. Pero sintió la tentación de acariciar suavemente uno de sus pechos. Y esperó a que Serena se despertase naturalmente.

Serena no podía seguir durmiendo. ¿Cómo iba a seguir durmiendo con aquel calor de su mano en el pecho? Su consciencia, además, empezaba a pesarle. Pasara lo que pasara, amaría a aquel hombre con toda su alma hasta el final de su vida.

Debía ser sincera con él, pensó. No podía ocultarle ya nada. Era posible que la odiase por lo que iba a contarle, pero era un riesgo que tenía que asumir.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró. Darien estaba apoyado en un codo. Le sonrió. Le pareció que la miraba con ciega adoración, ¿o sería que su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada?

-Querida... -dijo sensualmente.

Ella se ahogó en sus ojos.

-Tengo que decirte algo... -le dijo Serena, tapándole la boca con la mano.

La quitó cuando él la acarició con su lengua.

«Tienes que hacerlo», se dijo Serena.

Se irguió y se sentó con las rodillas flexionadas, rodeándoselas con sus brazos.

-Debí decírtelo antes... Yo soy la hija ilegítima de Kenji.

**WOW QUE IMPACTO ESA SERENA CABEZA DURA ECHO A PERDER UN EXCELENTE MOMENTO CUANDO DARIEN YA LE IBA A PEDIR QUE SE CASARA CON EL…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Diana Hamilton yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Inocencia Perdida**

**-****Diana Hamilton** ** –**

**CAPITULO 8**

HUBO un silencio denso. Serena sintió ganas de llorar. No hacía falta que dijera nada Darien. Ella sabía que él se apartaría. Sabía que su afirmación le haría daño. Darien se sentó en la cama, se puso el albornoz y se ajustó el cinturón. La miró y le dijo:

-No te creo.

La mujer perfecta era tan imperfecta como todas las demás. El no tenía idea de qué clase de juego perverso estaba jugando Serena, pero sabía que Kenji había adorado a su esposa, a su adorable tía Ikuko.

Kenji había dedicado su vida a su esposa inválida, y la había cuidado hasta el final de sus días. No lo creía capaz de tener una mujer, y menos de dejar abandonada a su amante con su hija... Que era lo que Serena le estaba dando a entender si era verdad lo que le había comentado sobre la historia de su madre: una mujer que había sido madre soltera y que había pasado penurias económicas.

¡Si pudiera creer lo que decía!

-Lo siento, pero es verdad -dijo Serena con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en los ojos.

Serena era una actriz perfecta, pensó Darien.

Detrás de esa apariencia de inocencia, escondía una mente retorcida. Pues él sería igual de bueno para ocultar el dolor que le había causado ella. Darien se dio la vuelta y fue a encender la luz de la habitación. Necesitaba verla mejor, adivinar lo que estaba pasando por su hermosa cabecita.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que ella se había tapado hasta la cabeza. Un poco tarde para ocultar su desnudez, teniendo en cuenta la intimidad que acababan de compartir, pensó él con ironía. Luego vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Serena y le dijo más suavemente de lo que pensaba:

-No sé qué pretendes diciendo que mi padrino dejó embarazada a tu madre y que luego se lavó las manos, abandonando a tu madre y a ti. ¿Pretendes sacar tajada de esta historia? Tu madre ya no está aquí para mantenerte, así que ahora depende de ti. Supongo que no dirías algo así si no hubieras preparado algo convincente para avalar tu historia.

Darien se dio la vuelta. Una parte de él no podía soportar verla llorar, con esas lágrimas silenciosas que rodaban por su piel blanca.

-Voy a ducharme. Tienes cinco minutos para pensar cómo vas a convencerme. Y te advierto, no será fácil. Has decidido conseguir algo, ¿no? Si convences a Kenji de que eres una hija perdida, puedes sentarte a esperar tranquilamente su herencia. Ni lo sueñes, Serena. Eso no sucederá. ¡Yo lo impediré!

Serena lo observó cerrar la puerta del cuarto de baño y sintió un dolor profundo en su corazón. El cuento de hadas del que había sido protagonista se había transformado en una tragedia.

¡Amaba a Darien y este pensaba que era una mujer calculadora e interesada! ¡La había tildado inmediatamente de actriz, y de maquinar un plan para beneficiarse del dinero de un hombre rico! ¡Sus estúpidos sueños románticos habían terminado!

Se secó las lágrimas con la sábana y sollozó. Ella no había pensado nunca que la pudiese amar, no estaba totalmente loca. Los hombres como él no se enamoraban de chicas como ella. Pero había fantaseado con que pudiera tenerle afecto, que sintiera cariño por alguien que quedaría como un bonito recuerdo en su memoria, una cierta ternura por el regalo del amor que ella le había dado.

Una tontería. Para él, ella no había sido más que un rato de sexo, pagado con ropa cara. Serena se levantó de la cama y volvió a su habitación. «¡Cinco minutos para planear algo!», recordó sus palabras. ¡Podría darle todas las pruebas que quisiera en menos de cinco segundos! ¡Pero no se las daría! ¡Tendría que esperar!, decidió, furiosa, conteniendo el llanto.

Se puso el vaquero y el jersey, y sacó todas las pruebas que necesitaba del fondo de su maleta, las metió en el bolsillo de su anorak, y salió del apartamento.

Dos horas más tarde, después de un paseo, volvió con la cabeza más fría. Le había hecho bien caminar, tomar un café e ir a la farmacia.

Había estado tentada de pasar más rato fuera, esperar a que Darien se hubiera ido al aeropuerto.

Pero además de ser cobarde, no habría sido práctico. Su apartamento habría estado cerrado con llave, y no hubiera podido recoger su vieja ropa. ¡Podía hacer lo que quisiera con la ropa que le había comprado! ¡Ella no la quería!

Cuando llegó el ascensor al apartamento, Darien estaba saliendo de su casa.

Ella se puso nerviosa. Parecía furioso.

-¿Dónde diablos has estado? -preguntó, rabioso.

A ella no la asustaba. No lo permitiría. Ella no era su prisionera. Podía ir a donde quisiera.

-En la calle -respondió ella. Y pasó por delante de él, hacia el salón.

Darien la siguió.

-Fui a comprar esto -le explicó, dejando la prueba del embarazo en una de las mesas bajas.

Se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Darien la miró con ojos asesinos.

-¿Había que hacerlo, no? -dijo ella con tono frío.

No sabía cómo podía hablarle de aquel modo, pero claro, algo se había muerto dentro de ella cuando la había acusado de mentirosa y actriz, y de ir tras la fortuna de Kenji Tsukino.

-Dependiendo del resultado, podrás suspirar aliviado, o salir corriendo. Como hizo tu querido padrino, por lo que sé.

Solo sabía por su madre que Kenji Tsukino no había sabido de su existencia. Su madre había sido una mujer amable y buena, que lo había amado, y que no habría dicho nada ni hecho nada que pudiera herir a otro ser humano. Podría haber dicho que su padre no sabía que tenía una hija para proteger la reputación del hombre al que amaba, y para no herir a su hija diciéndole que su padre había eludido su responsabilidad.

Ahora ella no sabría nunca la verdad.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí? -preguntó Darien.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y yo, cómo lo sé? Yo creí saber qué clase de hombre eras, pero me he equivocado.

Serena vio un brillo en los ojos de Darien, ¿sería de desagrado? O de pena, podría ser. Pero ella no lo podía saber, y no estaba interesada en saberlo. Hacía unas horas, ella había estado viviendo un montón de fantasías, pero aquella mirada hacía que todo se transformase en arrepentimiento. Aquel sueño se había terminado.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su anorak. Sería mejor acabar con aquello de una vez. Y si Darien intentaba disculparse por la opinión que había expresado sobre ella, no le haría caso. Le había hecho demasiado daño.

-Querías la prueba -Serena extendió el ajado sobre marrón que contenía las pruebas-. Aquí está la prueba de la relación de mi madre y el señor Kenji -miró a Darien.

El fijó los ojos en ella con desconfianza, pero agarró el sobre.

-Pero, claro, según tú, todo esto es un montaje mío. Yo soy muy lista. He robado una de las pruebas y falsificado la otra. O tal vez sean auténticas, puedes creer lo que te apetezca.

-¡No hables de ese modo! - exclamó él, clavándole los ojos-. He tenido una reacción desproporcionada en relación a lo que has dicho, lo reconozco.

¡Dios santo! ¡Se había estado volviendo loco en las dos últimas horas, pensando que ella se habría marchado, que no la volvería a ver, y que no tendría la oportunidad de disculparse por su reacción!

El siempre se había jactado de juzgar bien a la gente. Y una vez que se había recuperado de su shock inicial ante lo que había dicho Serena, había pensado que ella no era una mujer retorcida, manipuladora y ambiciosa. El había sido el objetivo de ese tipo de personas muchas veces como para poder reconocerlas rápidamente.

Darien suspiró profundamente y dijo:

-No sé bien en qué basas tu creencia de que Kenji es tu padre, pero evidentemente lo que te ha llevado a esa conclusión es un error, pero estoy seguro de que tú tienes razones, aunque equivocadas, para creerlo -Darien se puso erguido, y alzó la cabeza-: Pero, comprende Serena, por favor, que conozco a Kenji de toda la vida, y sé que es un hombre honorable que amó a su esposa. Y si, en el caso remoto de que pudiera ser posible, hubiera tenido una aventura fuera de su hogar y hubiera dejado embarazada a alguna mujer, no habría rehuido sus responsabilidades. No puedo creer que haya hecho eso.

-¡Alguna mujer!

¡Estaba hablando de su madre! ¿Con quién creía que estaba hablando? ¡Y si esa era una disculpa por sus acusaciones, podía olvidarse!, se indignó internamente Serena.

Estaba temblando de rabia. Pero por dentro sintió una punzada de amargo triunfo.

Darien palpó con los dedos un bulto envuelto en pañuelos de papel. Se dio cuenta de que no había convencido a Serena con su disculpa. Ella lo miraba como si lo odiase. Pero no podía culparla por ello. Su cínica visión de las mujeres había hecho que no midiera sus palabras, y que no se detuviera a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. No se perdonaría nunca por ello.

Cuando el colgante quedó al descubierto, con todo su brillo y su belleza, Serena notó que Darien se ponía pálido.

Este miró a Serena y luego al colgante varias veces.

-¿Cómo has conseguido esto?

Era fácilmente reconocible. Una pieza de familia. El nunca había visto la joya, pero había visto un retrato de su tía, deslumbrante con su vestido de novia, sentada en la sala principal de Tsukino Manor, en el que llevaba aquel colgante.

Años antes, poco antes de la muerte de su tía, él había notado que el retrato había desaparecido. Kenji le había dicho con resignación:

-Ikuko me pidió que lo quitase. No puede soportar ver cómo era antes, y darse cuenta de cómo está ahora.

Serena intentó reprimirse el comentario cínico de que seguramente ella lo habría robado, según él, y respondió la pregunta serenamente.

-Kenji se lo regaló a mi madre. Quiso que se lo quedara ella. Antes de morir, mi madre me lo regaló a mí. En aquel momento yo no lo quise, y ahora tampoco lo quiero. Pensaba devolvérselo a Kenji después de que lo conociera. Ahora tú puedes hacerlo por mí.

Darien no respondió, solo la miró con un gesto imposible de descifrar antes de sacar la carta del sobre. Luego achicó los ojos mientras observaba la letra manuscrita inclinada.

Serena le explicó sin el menor rastro de emoción:

-Mi madre jamás me nombró a mi padre. Pero después de que muriese encontré esta carta. Entonces supe su identidad.

El papel tenía el encabezamiento de Tsukino Manor y ponía: Mi querida Selene, y finalizaba con Te querré siempre, Kenji. Y entre medio, hablaba de los detalles de una futura cita. Hablaba de una reserva de dos noches en un pequeño hotel de la costa con la información de que: No nos conocerán allí está apartado del camino, y podemos estar juntos, mi ángel, y atesorar cada preciado momento.

Darien volvió a doblar la carta con sumo cuidado y la metió nuevamente en el sobre con el colgante.

Darien miró a Serena y le dijo clavándole los ojos:

-Cámbiate de ropa. Salimos para el aeropuerto en menos de una hora.

-No -respondió Serena. Y con voz quebrada añadió-: He cambiado de parecer. ¡No me iré contigo!

¿Es que realmente pensaba él que lo acompañaría después de haberla acusado de aquel modo? Era cierto que se había disculpado, pero había dado rodeos.

Aquel cambio de actitud de Darien después de una noche de amor había sido una humillación para ella, y era algo que no olvidaría fácilmente. Le había demostrado que ella no le importaba nada y que solo la había usado para el sexo, porque había estado a mano. Era mejor separarse de él en ese momento, olvidarse del asunto de conocer a su padre, y de todo aquello.

-Vendrás conmigo, te guste o no -Darien guardó el sobre en un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de su traje.

Su voz parecía haberse suavizado, pero Serena sabía que seguía enfadado. Se le notaba en la mirada.

El no podía obligarla a seguirlo, pensó Serena.

Entonces se le ocurrió que lo único que podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión era la prueba de embarazo.

Serena entrelazó los dedos con ansiedad y dijo:

-Tú estás pensando que podría estar embarazada, ¿no? No te preocupes. He comprado la prueba de embarazo, ¿no es cierto? Podremos saberlo en unos minutos... Ya he leído las instrucciones.

Se puso colorada, porque pensó que si no se había quedado embarazada la primera noche, podría haberse quedado aquella segunda noche.

Darien no había usado ninguna protección de la que ella pudiera haberse dado cuenta. ¡Al parecer no aprendían de los errores! Era posible que la prueba no diera un resultado fiable. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

Darien la miró como si fuera a decir algo importante, pero lo único que dijo fue:

-Olvídate de la prueba de embarazo. El resultado, sea cual sea, no cambiará nada.

¿Qué diablos quería decir eso?, pensó ella.

Pero entonces, Darien la miró y ella se olvidó de todo, ahogada en sus ojos zafiros, y se derritió, porque esos ojos le recordaron hermosos momentos de intimidad.

Darien se acercó, le puso las manos en los hombros y la obligó a que se diera la vuelta.

-Es hora de que te cambies. Ve. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a conocer a Kenji. Quiero estar contigo cuando lo hagas. Esta situación tiene que resolverse

-dijo.

Era posible que tuviera razón, admitió ella, mientras iba al dormitorio que había estado usando.

Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era su padre como persona, se preguntaba si su padre aceptaría la relación o si la rechazaría y la echaría porque no quisiera recordar un pasado indiscreto que hacía mucho que había borrado de la memoria.

Extrañamente, después de haberse enamorado de Darien, no culpaba tanto a su padre por lo que había hecho. ¿No decían acaso que el hombre iba en busca de favores sexuales para asegurarse de que sus genes se pasaban a las generaciones siguientes, y que por ello no era capaz de resistir la tentación?

Si su pobre madre se había comportado como lo había hecho ella con Darien, entonces Kenji no habría podido resistir tampoco la tentación.

Así que no iba a pegarle a su padre con el bolso, reflexionó mientras se cambiaba y se ponía el traje de cachemira color crema sin el menor entusiasmo. Seguidamente sacó la ropa vieja de su maleta y la reemplazó por el vestuario que le había regalado Darien.

Luego se preparó para salir al encuentro de aquel hombre al que amaba tanto como odiaba.

Serena seguía sintiendo odio en el momento de ajustarse el cinturón para aterrizar. Darien no había hablado durante todo el viaje. ¡Al menos una palabra que pudiera significar algo importante en aquella situación!

Había sacado unos papeles del maletín que había llevado con él en cuanto se habían sentado en el avión, y se había puesto a trabajar, como si ella no existiera. Y cuando finalmente ella, harta de su actitud, le había tocado en las costillas para llamar su atención, Darien la había mirado con dureza y le había preguntado qué quería.

-Nada -le había respondido Serena. Se había acomodado en su asiento y había hecho todo lo posible por no llorar y hacer el ridículo.

¿No se daba cuenta de lo mal que se sentía? ¿Es que no le importaba? Evidentemente, no.

Serena estaba hecha un manojo de nervios ante la perspectiva de poder conocer finalmente a su padre, y además se sentía hasta mal físicamente, porque empezaba a darse cuenta del motivo por el que Darien estaba enfadado con ella.

Al parecer, mientras había sido la limpiadora con la que había tenido una relación sexual, y con la que había podido tener una actitud digna de Pigmalión, mientras veía cómo solucionaba la posibilidad de un embarazo, todo había estado bien. Hubiera podido desaparecer con la conciencia tranquila después de haberle llenado el armario de ropa.

Pero ahora ella se había transformado en un asunto molesto para la familia de su querido padrino, porque era la prueba de algo de lo que era mejor no hablar delante de la gente. Y eso lo cambiaba todo.

El calor le golpeó la cara al salir de la pequeña Terminal de aviones. Era un contraste agradable después de la fría primavera de Inglaterra. Un coche negro grande los estaba esperando. Un chofer uniformado se acercó a ellos. Serena sintió ganas de huir de allí. Tenía el estómago en un puño.

Presa del pánico de lo que la aguardaba en aquel país, Serena se aferró al brazo musculoso de Darien y exclamó:

-¡Quiero irme a casa! ¡No puedo hacer esto! Yo... ¡Kenji no querrá que se desvele un desagradable secreto de su pasado! ¡No puedo seguir con esto, de verdad, no puedo!

-Sí, puedes -la contradijo Darien firmemente-. No puedes empezar algo tan serio como esto y luego huir de ello. Creí que eras más valiente -luego se interrumpió para decirle algo en español al conductor.

El le hablaba de valentía cuando lo que ella sentía era que sus piernas se debilitaban y que en cualquier momento dejarían de sujetarla.

-Ven -le ordenó Darien haciéndola subir al coche.

El chofer estaba cargando el equipaje en el maletero.

-La finca no está lejos. Te sentirás mejor cuando te pongas ropa más fresca y puedas relajarte. Mi madre te ayudará a ponerte cómoda.

Darien tenía la puerta de atrás del coche abierta, y la mano puesta en su espalda. Instintivamente, Serena se resistió. Entrar en aquel coche era como meterse en un laberinto sin salida.

¡Se hubiera echado en brazos de Darien y le hubiera pedido que la salvara! ¡Oh, cuánto deseaba haberse callado aquella mañana!

Al parecer, el ser sincera no siempre era una ventaja. Podrían haber estado juntos, viviendo una fantasía, con Darien mirándola como si la encontrase la mujer más deseable del mundo. Y ella podría haberse tomado su tiempo para ir conociendo a su padre antes de decidir si le daba la noticia de quién era. Ahora esa decisión ya no estaba en manos de ella.

-Entra -dijo Darien con gesto poco afable-. Por si te vale de algo, me ha dicho Rubeus que ha llevado a Kenji a la oficina de Cádiz esta mañana. Lo recogerá más tarde. Tendrás tiempo para tranquilizarte y empezar a comportarte razonablemente antes de conocerlo.

Víctima de sus propias palabras, Serena decidió entrar en el coche. Darien entró por la otra puerta y se sentó a su lado.

Ahora sí que no tendría escapatoria.

El coche iba a gran velocidad por las afueras de Jerez. Aquella sensación de vértigo no hacía más que aumentar su nerviosismo.

Enseguida estuvieron en el campo, una extensión de llanura seca adornada de valles fértiles, casas de campo blancas entre pequeños bosques.

Serena intentó concentrarse en el paisaje, pero no pudo borrar el nerviosismo que le producía la idea de conocer a su padre. Y lo peor era que el hombre que le había hecho el amor la noche anterior y la había hecho sentir tan especial la estaba tratando con frialdad y desprecio.

Cuando el coche entró en una carretera estrecha que desembocaba en un valle en el que se anclaba una mansión, Darien se echó hacia adelante y habló con el chofer.

-Estás muy pálida -le dijo luego Darien.

El coche se detuvo frente a una pequeña casa blanca con un naranjo. Había un pollo en sus alrededores, y varias mesas y sillas de metal. Debía de ser un bar.

-Tal vez te venga bien beber algo frío.

Serena lo dudaba. Solo una varita mágica podría ayudarla en aquel momento. Pero cualquier cosa que demorase su llegada le serviría un poco.

Una mujer gruesa y vestida de negro salió a recibirlos solícitamente, como si ellos fueran los únicos a quienes servir. Darien pidió lo que querían beber y luego se dirigió a ella:

-Puedes quitarte la chaqueta -le comentó Darien con cierto aire de superioridad-. Ese traje es muy abrigado para este clima.

Ella se sintió molesta por aquel tono.

-No puedo quitármela. ¡No llevo nada debajo!

No era del todo cierto. Llevaba un sujetador de encaje de los que había hecho enviar él junto con las demás cosas. Pero hablarle de ropa interior en aquella situación le pareció demasiada intimidad.

-Es tentador verte sin ropa, pero tienes razón, no quiero que te miren más que mis ojos.

Sus palabras la marearon.

La mujer de negro apareció con las bebidas. Eran dos vasos largos de zumo de naranja.

Serena no comprendía por qué Darien le había hablado de sexo, puesto que desde que le había hablado de su relación con su padrino parecía disgustado con ella. ¿A qué jugaba? ¿Qué buscaba con aquello? ¿Por qué era tan cruel?

-Bebe el zumo. Te refrescará -le aconsejó él con un tono de impaciencia en su voz.

Serena se irguió y bebió. El zumo estaba frío y fue un alivio.

-Supongo que contestaste al anuncio pidiendo una limpiadora temporal solo para tener la oportunidad de conocer a Kenji -dijo Darien.

Ella casi se atragantó.

Darien tomó un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo delantero de la chaqueta y se lo dio.

-Esa es la única razón de que estuvieras allí, ¿no?

Al parecer, Darien no iba a dejar de presionarla, pensó Serena.

-Y en realidad no estabas buscando un libro en el estudio de Kenji la noche de tu cumpleaños. Estabas buscando información.

Serena se sintió peor aún. Se sintió como una ladrona. Nerviosa, empezó a atar el pañuelo que le había dejado Darien.

-Comprendo por qué no me lo confesaste en aquel momento. Apenas me conocías. Pero luego... -Darien hizo una pausa, como si se hubiera quedado pensando que ella se había acostado con él sin conocerla apenas-... cuando empezamos a intimar podrías habérmelo dicho.

Otra vez aparecía una palabra alusiva a la intimidad entre ellos.

-Solo habíamos intimado en el aspecto físico -murmuró ella, poniéndose colorada-. En otros sentidos, estamos muy distantes.

- ¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto. Una limpiadora criada en la escasez y un hombre como tú, que no sabe lo que es tener que preocuparse por cosas tan mundanas como pagar el gas, estamos a kilómetros de distancia... No tenemos una relación íntima en nada de peso. Pero la verdadera razón por la que no te revelé mi identidad ha sido porque no quería enfadarte. Evidentemente, querías mucho a tu tía. Y te habrías enfadado si te hubiera dicho que tu tío había engañado a tu tía y que yo era el resultado de ese engaño. Sabía que me despreciarías. Yo sería una molesta mancha en la familia.

Serena siguió hablando:

-Y yo no iba a hacer nada horrible, como chantajearlo o hacerle pagar por todos los años que me había tenido en el abandono -dijo a la defensiva-. Solo quiero saber qué tipo de hombre es mi padre. El plan era que, si me gustaba, le habría dicho quién era yo y que mi madre había muerto y que nunca había dejado de amarlo. Le habría devuelto el colgante y habría desaparecido. Si no me gustaba, le habría devuelto el colgante de forma anónima.

-Pero al final, me lo dijiste -comentó él secamente-. ¿Por qué?

Serena se acomodó en la silla. Era la pregunta más difícil de contestar de todas. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que se había enamorado de él y que no podía soportar la idea de mentirle?

Decidió ocultar sus sentimientos por él, y contestarle casi avergonzada:

-No quería secretos entre nosotros.

Darien achicó los ojos y sonrió diciendo:

-Comprendo...

Pero parecía un hombre al que le había tocado la lotería. En ese momento Darien se levantó y dijo:

-Venga, es hora de marchamos.

Ella lo siguió, pensando que jamás comprendería a aquel hombre. Entre otras cosas, porque no tendría la oportunidad.

**CREO QUE SERE HIZO MUY BIEN EN CONTARLE TODA LA VERDAD AUNQUE NO CREO QUE LA FORMA DE REACCIONAR DE DARIEN FUERA LA CORRECTA ESO FUE GROSERO DE SU PARTE… **


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Diana Hamilton yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Inocencia Perdida**

**-****Diana Hamilton** ** –**

**CAPITULO 9**

-BIENVENIDA a casa, Serena. Mi hijo me ha hablado mucho de ti. Doña Luna parecía sinceramente contenta de verla.

Serena sonrió a la madre de Darien y miró sorprendida a este.

-Existen los teléfonos -le explicó él.

Serena volvió a prestar atención a su madre.

Por supuesto que Darien habría tenido que avisar que iba con una invitada. Había sido una tontería pensar que la habría llevado de sorpresa.

-Diana llevará tu equipaje a la habitación. Pero antes de que os refresquéis del viaje, Carmesait os servirá algo fresco. A mí me da mucha sed viajar. ¡Mi querido esposo solía decir que no podría haber sido camello en pasadas vidas! - exclamó jocosa la mujer, ofreciendo una silla a Serena-. Darien, ve a buscar a Beryl. Creo que está en la piscina, hijo. Déjame que charle con Serena. Quiero que me cuente todo sobre ella.

«¡Oh, no!», pensó Serena.

Serena sonrió al sentarse en la cómoda silla tapizada.

Había algo en lo que Darien había tenido razón. Su madre, con aquella sonrisa, aquel encanto y aquella elegancia, podía hacer sentir cómodo a cualquiera.

Mientras se habían ido acercando a la casa, a su nerviosismo se había añadido un cierto temor. Aquellas paredes blancas, aquellos arcos, portones de hierro forjado y torres le daban un aire de fortaleza árabe.

Darien la acompañó por un patio. Serena estaba demasiado preocupada como para ver la belleza de la vieja fuente de piedra, las perfumadas plantas que trepaban por las altas tapias. Se sintió tan fuera de lugar como una hamburguesa en el banquete de un lord.

Pero doña Luna la había puesto cómoda inmediatamente, y durante unos momentos Serena intentó disfrutar de una situación que no duraría mucho tiempo.

-Un momento, mamá. Beryl puede esperar -comentó Darien.

Había otras cosas más importantes que la necesidad de echar a la bruja esa, pensó Darien. Y añadió:

-¿Cómo está Kenji?

A final de año, su padrino había tenido un desmayo, por la tensión acumulada por el excesivo trabajo, y antes de que conociera a su hija ilegítima, y de que se enfrentase al enfado suyo por no haber asumido la responsabilidad que le habría correspondido, él necesitaba saber que estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a todo eso. A pesar de la creciente certeza de que Kenji se había comportado poco honorablemente hacía muchos años, lo seguía queriendo.

-Mucho mejor -sonrió Doña Luna en el momento en que una criada apareció con una bandeja con bebidas frías-. Insiste en que no ve la hora de volver al ritmo de trabajo normal y de ir a la oficina de Cádiz casi todos los días -se levantó para servir el zumo helado-. Por supuesto que eso no agrada a Beryl. Ella preferiría que la llevase de compras -con el vaso en la mano hizo una pausa-. Pero me parece que Kenji ha cambiado de actitud en esas cuestiones. Ya sabemos como es Beryl... -le dio el vaso a Serena-. Perdona, Serena, este es un tema de familia que no tiene ningún interés para ti...

Se equivocaba, pensó Serena, tomando el vaso. Sus propios sentimientos acerca del inminente matrimonio de Kenji habían sido ambiguos, como mínimo. Por un lado, ella no tenía nada contra la felicidad de los demás, y la segunda oportunidad de encontrarla. Por otro, le dolía pensar que después de la muerte de su esposa podría haber buscado a su madre, y no lo había hecho. El que no lo hubiera hecho reafirmaba su convencimiento de que Selene Winston había sido solo una aventura para él. Los hombres de su posición no se casaban con gente de clase social más baja.

Cuando la puerta de su dormitorio se cerró y se encontró sola, Serena exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Tenía una suite, que combinaba lujo y buen gusto, cuencos con flores frescas que perfumaban el aire, y unos ventanales que daban al patio por un lado y al campo por el otro. Tenía dos horas para descansar, puesto que no la esperaban hasta la hora de la cena.

La charla con su madre, después de que llamaran por teléfono a Darien y se ausentara, había sido realmente relajante.

Con encanto y habilidad, la mujer le había sacado un montón de información. Sus humildes orígenes, el motivo por el que había dejado sus estudios en la universidad donde pensaba estudiar sociología. El dilema que se le presentaba ahora: si debía continuar sus estudios con un préstamo o seguir trabajando con Rei para pagarse clases nocturnas en la universidad local y terminar siendo secretaria.

-Estoy segura de que todo se resolverá por sí mismo -había dicho doña Luna, poniendo su mano encima de la de Serena-. Ya verás.

Era una idea bonita. Y Serena sonrió. Pero la vida no era así de fácil, ¿no? Si dejaba todo librado a la suerte, como sugería aquella mujer, jamás llegaría a hacer nada.

Serena se quitó la chaqueta. En aquel momento entró Darien a la habitación, después de unos breves golpes que no le habían dado tiempo para ponerse nuevamente la chaqueta.

Instintivamente, Serena se tapó los pechos con los brazos.

Los ojos de Darien brillaron.

-Te he visto menos vestida. Pero me gustas cuando te pones colorada. No obstante... -se acercó a ella y le puso las manos en los hombros-. Sé lo nerviosa que estás. Te he forzado a una situación que no es de tu agrado. He tomado una decisión por ti -la miró a los ojos.

Ella se derritió con aquella mirada y casi le echó los brazos. Era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para borrar ese enfado que tenía Darien.

-El asunto tiene que resolverse. Pero no es necesario que sea esta noche. Puede hacerse mañana. Así que esta noche puedes cenar sin miedo a indigestarte.

Cuando él le sonreía así, ella se derretía emocionalmente.

Serena tembló; todas sus terminaciones nerviosas parecían reaccionar ante aquel hombre tan atractivo, pero él solo le dio un suave beso en los labios, y luego le dedicó una elocuente mirada y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, como si se tratase de un hombre atormentado por sus fantasmas.

Serena intentó no pensar qué era lo que lo llevaba a tener un comportamiento tan contradictorio. Se desvistió y decidió darse un baño.

La lujosa bañera de mármol, las paredes de espejos y el suelo verde de mármol, lleno de plantas exóticas, la relajaron y calmaron como para resignarse a aquella situación.

No pasaría demasiado tiempo allí como para acostumbrarse a semejante lujo. En cuanto conociera a Kenji la mandarían de regreso en el primer avión que hubiera.

¡Kenji no podía matarla por ser su hija ilegítima!

Y en cuanto a Darien, ya era hora de que empezara a pensar como una mujer adulta y dejase de actuar como una adolescente romántica.

Probablemente él estuviera acostumbrado a tener sexo solo por el placer que podía encontrar en él y no por amor. Lo tomaría de cualquier mujer que quisiera compartir la cama con él. Si se enteraba de que ella estaba enamorada, saldría corriendo.

No debía olvidarlo. Debía superar lo que sentía por él, continuar con su vida. Y si resultaba que estaba embarazada, ya vería lo que haría en ese momento. Por ahora prefería no pensar en ello, porque eso la liaría más.

Salió de la bañera y se envolvió en una toalla.

Cuando entró en la habitación se encontró con una mujer que anteriormente había visto mirando por una ventana.

La mujer caminó hacia ella y le dijo:

-He llamado a la puerta, pero no me has oído. Así que entré y te esperé. No te importa, ¿no? Soy Beryl Metalia... -con una sonrisa, avanzó para presentarse-. La prometida de Kenji. Me habían dicho que vendrías y quería conocerte.

Serena sujetó bien la toalla y extendió la mano con una sonrisa.

Así que esa era la mujer con la que iba a casarse Kenji. Era encantadora, elegante como una modelo, hermosa. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo a la altura de los hombros, impecablemente peinado. Ella, a su lado, palidecía, pensó Serena.

-Así que... -Beryl agrandó la sonrisa, mostrando unos dientes blancos perfectos, como los de un anuncio de pasta de dientes-... tú eres la chica de Darien. ¡Me alegro! Es hora de que se asiente.

Serena se puso colorada. ¿Así que eso era lo que pensaba todo el mundo? ¿Que era la mujer del español?

Pero era imposible explicar quién era ella y qué estaba haciendo allí en aquel momento, antes de ver a Kenji y explicarle la historia.

Afortunadamente, Beryl no esperaba una confirmación de sus palabras. Se sentó en un sofá tapizado de seda y dijo:

-Se trata de una visita por obligación, supongo, ¿no? Darien y tú no os quedaréis mucho tiempo, uno se termina aburriendo de todo esto al poco tiempo de estar aquí. Quiero convencer a Kenji de que me lleve a Milán para comprar el ajuar.

-Es una idea estupenda -dijo Serena, pensando en que eso sería lo que tenía que decir.

Ella se sentía como una tonta, allí de pie, envuelta en una toalla, intentando tener una conversación frívola con la mujer con la que iba a casarse Kenji, cuando en realidad lo que sentía eran ganas de llorar porque no podía evitar pensar en su madre.

Si Beryl era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba a Kenji, no comprendía qué había estado haciendo con una persona como Selene Winston, la sencilla hija del jardinero, a la que nada le había gustado más que escarbar la tierra para sembrar una semilla y que crecieran las plantas.

-Tengo que vestirme para la cena. Doña Luna me ha dicho que han subido mi maleta. Pero no la veo -dijo Serena.

-Diana debe de haber vaciado tu maleta -Beryl se puso de pie y caminó hacia un cuarto vestidor-. ¡Ya está todo aquí! -se apoyó en las perchas y dijo-: ¡Una ropa con clase! Debo decir que tienes un gusto excelente. Ponte esto... -sacó un vestido gris sin mangas, largo hasta la rodilla, con un discreto escote-. Estarás sensacional. Yo suelo elegir colores llamativos. ¡Tendré que aprender a usar colores más sobrios cuando sea la esposa del terrateniente!

Al ver su mirada insegura, Serena dijo inmediatamente:

-No debes pensar eso. Yo creo que tienes un aspecto estupendo. Eres lo que eres. No debes intentar cambiar nada.

Darien había intentado cambiarla, y no había servido de nada.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, de verdad -afirmó Serena mientras agarraba el vestido seleccionado-. Y ahora, debo cambiarme o se me hará tarde. Te veré durante la cena, ¿no?

-Por supuesto -Beryl hizo un movimiento como para marcharse, luego dudó y dijo-: Yo... ¡maldita sea! Oye, ¿te importa que sea sincera? -sus manos pintadas de rojo se entrelazaron nerviosas-. ¿Puedes convencer a Darien de que se vaya lo antes posible? Dile que te gustaría ir a Sevilla o algo así. El es un hombre encantador, pero yo no le gusto. Estoy segura de que intentará separarme de Kenji.

-¿Y por qué iba a querer hacerlo?

Serena no conocía bien a aquella mujer. Pero parecía sinceramente preocupada. De pronto recordó las palabras de Darien acerca de que no era ni digna de que tocase sus zapatos, o algo así. Pero ahora que tenía aquella criatura delante de sus ojos, no le encontraba sentido a sus palabras.

-No es posible que no le gustes -añadió Serena.

-No le gusto porque... -Beryl se mordió el labio inferior, luego respiró profundamente-. No te va a gustar esto, pero es verdad. En este momento Darien es el heredero de Kenji. Todo, su cincuenta por ciento en la empresa, sus propiedades, los millones que hay en las cuentas corrientes irán a manos de Darien. Y perdería todo si Kenji se casa nuevamente. Su esposa, es decir, yo, heredaría todo.

Cuando Serena se quedó con la boca abierta, Beryl dijo:

-Es por eso que hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para que rompamos nuestra relación. Piénsalo, Serena, por favor... -añadió, y se marchó en una nube de perfume.

¡Darien no sería capaz de algo así!, pensó Serena. Era lo suficientemente rico por sí mismo como para hacer algo así. Realmente quería a su padrino; había dicho algunas cosas que eran prueba de ello. Darien jamás lo privaría de la felicidad de un segundo matrimonio por razones tan sórdidas como el dinero.

No obstante... Cuando ella le había revelado su identidad, Darien no había tardado en acusarla de querer la herencia de Kenji. En lo primero que había pensado había sido en el dinero, en su propia herencia.

No había dicho nada acerca del engaño a su tía... Aquellas repentinas dudas la hicieron sentir mareada. Pero hizo un esfuerzo para borrarlas.

Beryl, a pesar de su trato amable y amistoso, debía de estar un poco perturbada mentalmente como para pensar eso de Darien. No podría ser de otra manera, ¿no?

-Estás exquisita. Perfecta -Darien tomó su codo y la invitó a salir de la habitación-. Nos reunimos en el salón pequeño, bebemos vino, conversamos de cosas sin importancia y luego vamos a cenar. Es el ritual en casa de mi madre –Darien habló en un tono suave y con una cálida sonrisa en los labios.

Ella se alegró de que la ayudase a sentirse más segura. Pero, no obstante, percibía cierta tensión en él.

En un momento se sintió tentada de contarle lo que le había dicho Beryl, pero luego cerró la boca. Si decía algo acerca de ese tema, probablemente la acusarían de querer hacer daño. Y ella ya tenía suficiente con su historia. En pocos momentos le presentarían a su padre...

Sintió el muslo de Darien rozando el suyo mientras caminaban por el corredor. Fue una sensación más a añadir al cúmulo de sensaciones que la hacían sentir como borracha.

Darien la miró y le dijo:

-Intenta relajarte, querida. Esta noche no habrá ningún secreto, recuerda. Simplemente actúa con naturalidad y olvídate de todas tus ansiedades hasta mañana. No te olvides, estoy contigo.

¡Como si ella pudiera olvidarse de algo así!

No obstante, Serena finalmente pudo sonreír.

-Gracias, te agradezco tu apoyo -respondió.

Con la frente alta, sonrió y pasó por la puerta que le abrió Darien.

Se trataba de un salón hermoso, con pinturas en el techo, altas ventanas, muebles delicados y un biombo chino pintado a mano.

Doña Luna, Beryl y el hombre al que había ido a ver los estaban esperando.

Kenji Tsukino empezó a ponerse de pie, luego, de repente, volvió a hundirse en su butaca, aferrándose a los reposabrazos dorados. Se puso muy pálido y exclamó:

-¡Selene!

**COMO VEN BERYL SERA TAN LINDA COMO APARENTA Y PARECE QUE KENJI DESPUES DE TODO SI SE ACUERDA DE LA MADRE DE LA RUBIA…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Diana Hamilton yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Inocencia Perdida**

**-****Diana Hamilton** ** –**

**CAPITULO 10**

SERENA se quedó helada. Sintió una mezcla de ansiedad y sentimiento de culpa. Ella era responsable de la descompostura de su padre.

Con una sola mirada, ¡la había confundido con su madre! ¿No le había dicho siempre Rei que se parecía mucho a su madre? Debería haberlo recordado.

Darien había ido a socorrer a su padrino, y Serena lo siguió.

Luna se levantó lentamente de su asiento y llamó a una de las criadas con la campanilla. Solo Beryl se quedó donde estaba, mirando.

-¡No es nada! - exclamó Kenji cuando Darien se inclinó encima de él y le aflojó el cuello de la camisa-. Estoy bien. Ha sido un shock, simplemente. Y no quiero que llaméis a un médico -afirmó, cuando vio que Darien le daba instrucciones a doña Luna para hacerlo-. Si viene el médico, me negaré a verlo.

-Se ha recuperado, evidentemente -murmuró Darien cuando apareció Diana con el agua que había pedido doña Luna.

Detrás de Darien, Serena apenas se atrevía a mostrar su cara, por si ocasionaba otro desmayo. O peor. ¡Sería terrible que le pasara algo a Kenji antes de que pudieran tener la oportunidad de hablar!

El señor Kenji Tsukino se puso de pie. Darien se dio la vuelta, rodeó la cintura de Serena y la obligó a que mirase a Kenji.

Serena simplemente se quedó mirando. No pudo evitarlo. Era un hombre apuesto todavía, no había cambiado mucho desde la foto que había visto ella. Solo una cara algo menos fresca, una cintura más ancha. Los mismos ojos azules... que la miraron con intriga. Luego su voz habló amablemente al pedir disculpas:

-Lo siento. ¡No suelo saludar a los invitados desmayándome! Tú me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace tiempo...

-Serena... -le dijo Darien-. Ahora, creo...

-¿Ahora? -preguntó Serena, comprendiendo.

-Sí.

-¿Se puede saber de qué estáis hablando? -Kenji los miró mientras hacía un movimiento con la mano para rechazar el agua que le ofrecía Luna.

Serena respiró profundamente.

Darien tenía razón. Después de haber pronunciado el nombre de su madre, no podía haber rodeos. Además, intentó tranquilizarse. Kenji había recobrado el color en su cara y se lo veía fuerte como un toro. ¡Mucho más fuerte que ella!

Sintiéndose más segura por sentir la mano de Darien en la cintura, Serena reunió coraje y dijo suavemente, antes de que su padre se pusiera impaciente:

-Yo le recuerdo a Selene Winston, mi madre.

El gesto de Kenji pareció tensarse. Luego se relajó y sonrió:

-Selene. Claro, la hija de Selene. Eres igual a tu madre -se le hizo un nudo en la garganta-. Hace años que perdí el contacto con ella. ¿Cómo está?

Serena tragó saliva. ¿No se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba? Su adulterio había tenido un embarazo como resultado. El no había querido saberlo. ¿No era capaz de adivinar quién era ella? ¿O quería negarlo?

-Mi madre murió hace unos meses. Es por ello que quería encontrarlo. Mi madre no me dijo nunca quién era mi padre, pero antes de morir, me dio un colgante que le había regalado mi padre...

-Tenemos razones para pensar que Serena es tu hija, Kenji -le dijo Darien.

Kenji se puso pálido. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y volvió a hundirse en su butaca. Luego dijo:

-¡Siento tanto que Selene haya muerto! ¡Demasiado joven!

Serena miró con resentimiento a Darien por revelar aquel secreto de un modo tan directo. Luego acercó una silla a la de Kenji, se sentó y le tomó ambas manos.

Luna exclamó:

-¡Oh, Dios mío!

Serena no supo por qué lo decía, si por su hijo o por ella. Pero no le importaba. Porque toda su atención estaba en Kenji, aquel hombre atormentado que era el padre que había perdido hacía tanto tiempo.

-Por favor, tranquilícese -le dijo suavemente-. Le prometo que no he venido a causar problemas. Como ha dicho Darien, hay razones para toda esta historia, pero es tan larga que puede esperar hasta mañana.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Cuéntala de una vez! -exclamó Beryl con dureza.

-Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sepas sobre Selene -le dijo Kenji-. Ella desapareció hace muchos años. Sus padres se negaron a decirme dónde estaba ni por qué se había marchado. Aun después de todos estos años, ¡quiero saberlo! Si... Si de verdad eres mi hija... -apretó más los dedos de Serena-. Necesito saberlo todo.

Kenji no debía agitarse, pensó Serena, y decidió contarle todo:

-Mamá se fue de su casa, de su pueblo, y dejó los estudios porque se quedó embarazada de mí. No quiso decirme quién era mi padre, pero me dijo que era un hombre casado. Supongo que pensó que si le decía que estaba embarazada, iba a causar muchos problemas, así que tomó la decisión de desaparecer. Pero sé... -sintió un gran dolor en su pecho-. Sé que lo amó siempre. Jamás miró a otro hombre. Era guapa, y tuvo oportunidades de casarse, pero las rechazó.

Los ojos de Kenji se llenaron de lágrimas.

Si aún podía sentir esa pena, quería decir que su amor por su madre había sido sincero e intenso. Como el de su madre. Los ojos de Serena también se llenaron de lágrimas. Era una historia muy triste.

-Podría habérmelo dicho -dijo Kenji con tristeza-. No tenía necesidad de arreglarse sola. Ambos sabíamos que yo no podía dejar a mi esposa, pero me habría ocupado de Selene y de mi hija. Os habría amado a ambas. ¡Tanto amor desperdiciado!

-O sea que admites haber tenido una aventura adúltera -dijo Darien con tono intimidante.

Serena se sintió culpable por haber desvelado aquella historia que causaba tanto dolor.

-Debo hacer unos cambios en la cena -dijo Luna bruscamente-. Algo en bandejas, creo que será mejor. Más tarde. Por favor, disculpadme. ¿Vienes conmigo, Beryl?

-No, me quedo -dijo Beryl con resentimiento.

Serena notó su mirada de desprecio.

Evidentemente no tenía el mismo tacto que doña Luna.

-Si voy a tener que aguantar a una hijastra madurita, tengo que enterarme de todo esto.

- ¡Beryl, déjanos solos! -le ordenó Kenji. Serena se sintió peor aún. Estaba causando problemas, y lo lamentaba sinceramente.

Soltó las manos de Kenji y se abrazó con sus brazos. Esperaba que Darien pudiera perdonar a su padrino.

Beryl no pudo ignorar la orden de Kenji. Y cuando los tres estuvieron solos, Kenji miró a su ahijado, que era a la vez su sobrino político.

Darien lo miró con dureza.

-Intenta no despreciarme, Dar -le ordenó Kenji, no fue un ruego.

Serena observó el duelo de titanes.

-Yo amaba a Ikuko. Jamás le hubiera hecho daño. Pero con la transformación que sufrió por su enfermedad, mi amor por ella pasó a ser más el amor de un padre por su hija enferma, que el amor de un marido.

-Entonces buscaste alivio, casi delante de los ojos de Ikuko -comentó Darien.

-¡Sucedió, simplemente! - respondió Kenji-. Dar... Yo era un hombre normal y sano, con las necesidades normales de un hombre sano. Pero jamás busqué otra mujer. Hasta ese verano en que conocí a Selene. ¡Oh...! Yo sabía que los Winston tenían una hija, debía de haberla visto. Pero ese verano, en que trabajó con nosotros, fue como si hubiera sufrido el golpe de un rayo. Simplemente, sucedió. No pudimos evitarlo. ¡Lo intentamos, por Dios, te juro que lo intentamos! -Kenji se encogió de hombros, como si estuviera resignado a que nadie que no hubiera experimentado algo así pudiera comprenderlo.

Suspiró profundamente y continuó:

-Tuvimos cuidado. Ikuko ni siquiera lo sospechó. Selene sabía que yo jamás dejaría a Ikuko por ella. Y lo comprendió. Tu tía se apoyaba en mí para todo, no solo en la supervisión de su cuidado durante las veinticuatro horas del día, que empezó a necesitar por entonces, sino que también necesitaba mi compañía. Puesto que quería estar con alguien que sabía que se preocuparía sinceramente por ella y por su bienestar, que la cuidaría y la ayudaría a luchar contra esa cruel enfermedad.

-Así que sacrificaste a tu amante y a tu futura hija solo por salvar tu reputación -afirmó Darien.

-¡Maldita sea, hombre! ¿No me has escuchado?

Kenji estaba perdiendo la calma. Serena se preguntó si debía intervenir. Pero ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta de su presencia. Ella hubiera deseado salir de allí y esconderse en algún sitio. Pero no podía hacerlo.

-¡Yo no sabía que Selene estaba embarazada! ¡Si lo hubiera sabido, me habría puesto loco de alegría! Siempre he querido tener un hijo. Una hija de Selene... –dijo emocionado, luego, cuando pudo continuar, añadió-: Si lo hubiera sabido, la hubiera puesto una casa al otro lado del pueblo, una casa con jardín, a Selene le encantaba sembrar plantas... La habría mantenido a ella y a nuestra hija. Hubiera arreglado algo discreto. Pero Selene desapareció. En aquel momento yo pensé que había encontrado las fuerzas que yo no tenía para separarse de mí. Yo no tenía ni idea de la verdad. Así que, ¿cómo podría haberla ayudado? ¡Dime!

Aunque Serena tenía los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, notó que los hombros de Darien se habían relajado.

Kenji se volvió hacia ella y siguió hablando:

-Pero Selene me dio una hija... -Kenji extendió una mano.

Pero Serena no se la dio. Estaba intentando comprender lo que Darien tenía en su mente. Se preguntó si era capaz de comprender que el amor era algo devastador...

Ella lo había comprendido. Desde que se había enamorado de Darien, lo comprendía. Y desde entonces había sido capaz de perdonar a sus padres por lo que había sucedido. Pero si Darien no había experimentado la salvaje pasión de un amor como aquel, si no sabía el efecto que podía tener en una persona, jamás sería capaz de perdonar a su padrino.

Darien la miró y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Te he juzgado mal, Kenji. Dudé de tu honor. Perdóname por ello -dijo con tono de cortesía-. Como no sabías que tu amante estaba embarazada, no se te puede culpar por no ayudarla. Ahora... -se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera tallada-. Necesitáis estar solos. Os dejo tranquilos, y haré todo lo posible para que no os molesten.

O sea que era por eso por lo que había estado tan enfadado. No había tenido nada que ver con ella, o muy indirectamente. El jamás rehuiría sus responsabilidades, por ello quería estar seguro de que ella no estaba embarazada. Y había estado furioso porque había creído que Kenji no las había asumido.

Al menos el malestar que ella había causado parecía haberse solucionado

-Serena...

Entre lágrimas, Serena vio a Kenji acercarse a ella. Este le tomó las manos y la hizo poner de pie

-¡La hija de Selene! ¡Mi hija! -dijo emocionado-. ¡Qué regalo tan maravilloso!

Serena miró el corredor que se extendía delante de ella. No sabía si ese era el camino a su habitación. Deseaba ver a Darien. No para hablar. Solo para tenerlo cerca.

Su padre había querido saber todo acerca de su vida y de la de su madre. Y ella se lo había contado, sin ahondar demasiado en los fragmentos más tristes de la historia, puesto que hubiera sido añadir más pena a su sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Se había tocado el colgante y le había dicho que se lo daría por la mañana. Pero su padre le había dicho:

-Es una joya de la familia desde hace años. Ahora es tuyo. Una de las mayores penas de mi vida ha sido no tener un heredero, y ahora te tengo a ti.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Yo no quiero nada! ¡No he querido encontrarte por lo que pudiera obtener! Solo quería conocerte. Mi madre y yo no hemos tenido familiares, desde que murieron mis abuelos.

Y hasta ellos les habían dado la espalda.

-Luego cuando mamá murió... Quise sentir que tenía a alguien...

Se alegraba de que su padre fuera una persona honesta, y no el canalla que se había imaginado. Eso era lo único que le importaba.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Eres hija de tu madre, y como ella, no tienes nada de codiciosa. Y si eres tan generosa con los demás como ella, aceptarás pasar un tiempo conmigo, en Tsukino Manor. Podemos irnos conociendo mientras decides qué quieres hacer con tu futuro. De momento, es todo lo que te pido.

Habían sido dos o tres horas realmente agotadoras emocionalmente. Y ya era tarde, y ella, como una tonta, se había perdido en el edificio.

Vio otro pasillo que atravesaba el corredor en el que ella se encontraba.

De pronto oyó la voz de Beryl saliendo de una habitación, diciendo que prefería que el cheque fuera en dólares, con un tono un poco chulo.

Beryl la ayudaría a encontrar el camino.

Luego oyó la voz de Darien:

-Si eso es lo que quieres, tómalo y considérate afortunada. Te servirá para pagar tus perfumes y tu esmalte de uñas hasta que consigas otro hombre rico con quien casarte. Por supuesto que no estará a la altura de lo que podrías haber tenido siendo la esposa de Kenji. Pero es preferible esto a irte sin nada, si le cuento a Kenji lo que sé de ti. Recoge tus cosas y prepárate para marcharte mañana por la mañana.

Serena sintió pena. No podía creerlo. Sabía que no debía estar escuchando detrás de las puertas, pero no podía moverse...

¡Darien estaba chantajeando a la prometida de su padrino! ¡No se detendría ante nada para que su padrino no se volviera a casar! ¡Todo para no perder su riqueza!

-¡Te felicito! ¡Has logrado que yo no me interponga entre tu herencia y tú! -exclamó Beryl-. Pero todavía no estás a salvo. ¡Será mejor que le pongas una alianza a la hija de Kenji, si quieres la herencia! ¿No crees? Es el único modo de asegurarte su fortuna.

-Créeme... -dijo Darien con ironía-. Eso es lo que tengo intención de hacer.

Oyó el ruido de las patas de una silla. Serena como. ¡Era una pesadilla! ¡Había encontrado a su padre! ¡Pero su corazón estaba destrozado!

Ahora todo parecía cobrar sentido. Darien no dejaría que nadie le quitase la herencia. Había evitado el matrimonio de su padrino, ¡y ahora lo que tenía que hacer era casarse con ella para asegurarse la fortuna!

Había conseguido lo que quería.

Cuando ella le había dicho quién era, había representado el papel de ahijado que no creía en el deshonor de su padrino. Luego había terminado por aceptar toda la historia, cuando había visto la prueba del colgante y la carta. Y había vuelto a ser amable con ella desde entonces.

Había decidido seducirla y prepararla para la propuesta de matrimonio que pensaba declarar próximamente, como le había confesado a Beryl.

«¡Desgraciado!», pensó.

**COMO QUE BERYL VIO TODO PERDIDO AL APARECER SERENA Y LUEGO SERA QUE DARIEN SE QUIERE CASAR CON ELLA POR INTERES ME ENCANTO QUE KENJI LA ACEPTO SIN DUDAR DE SU PALABRA…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Diana Hamilton yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Inocencia Perdida**

**-****Diana Hamilton** ** –**

**CAPITULO 11**

LO QUE menos le apetecía a Serena era enfrentarse al nuevo día. Finalmente había podido dormirse entre el llanto, y cuando Diana la había despertado a las diez con el desayuno en la cama, hubiera querido hundir su cara en la almohada y decirle que se marchase.

Pero se acordó de sus modales y, a pesar de todo, le agradeció el desayuno. La mujer lo dejó en una mesa pequeña que había debajo de una de las ventanas.

Serena fue al cuarto de baño de su habitación, donde vio sus ojos rojos y su nariz roja, muestra de su desdicha. El descubrimiento de que no estaba embarazada fue el golpe final. Aunque debería de haber sido un alivio, recibió la noticia con desazón.

Abrió el ropero y se preguntó qué ropa se pondría.

Al parecer, era bastante estúpida. En lugar de estar celebrando la noticia de no ser una madre soltera cuyo hijo llevaba los genes de un manipulador capaz de extorsionar por dinero, se ponía triste por no llevar en su vientre un hijo de Darien.

Su estado de ánimo era el de un duelo. ¿Por un bebé que no existía? ¿Por la pérdida del amor? Debía alegrarse de haber descubierto a tiempo el tipo de hombre que era Darien. Al fin y al cabo, había encontrado a su padre, y este era un buen hombre. Y eso debería bastarle para ser feliz, ¿no?

Eligió un traje pantalón azul, que era lo más sobrio que encontró en la maleta. Hubiera preferido ponerse sus viejos vaqueros y una camiseta. Se sentía mal por usar la ropa que le había comprado Darien; la hacía sentir el tipo de mujer que aceptaba regalos por los servicios prestados.

Se estaba cepillando el cabello cuando entró doña Luna.

Esta le sonrió y le dijo:

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-En estado de shock -dejó el cepillo y miró a aquella mujer elegante y cordial.

-Debe de haber sido un encuentro muy emotivo -comentó doña Luna.

Evidentemente, la mujer hablaba de Kenji y no del shock que había supuesto el descubrimiento sobre su hijo.

-Pero ha sido un encuentro feliz, ¿no? He desayunado con Kenji, y él me ha contado todos los detalles. ¡Está muy contento! - luego suspiró mirando el desayuno y exclamó-: No has comido nada. Debes comer. El café debe de estar frío. Pediré que te traigan café recién hecho.

-No, de verdad... Con el zumo es suficiente. No suelo comer casi nada en el desayuno -mintió. En circunstancias normales, solía comer bastante.

Doña Luna la hizo sentar frente a la mesa, y ella obedeció. Sería mejor hacer un esfuerzo, si no, su anfitriona empezaría a sospechar que le ocurría algo. Mientras Serena bebió obedientemente el zumo de frutas, Luna se sentó en una silla frente a ella y le dijo:

-Tu padre es un hombre honorable, Serena. Debe de haber amado profundamente a tu madre como para olvidarse de sus promesas de matrimonio. Siempre fue muy cuidadoso con Ikuko, hasta el final de su vida. Nunca la habría abandonado, y él me ha dicho que tu madre aceptó que fuera así. El no sabía que ella estaba embarazada de ti cuando desapareció. Lo crees, ¿verdad?

Serena asintió con la cabeza, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Su madre había tenido una vida tan dura a causa de su decisión... Pero al menos había hecho lo que le había parecido que era lo que debía hacer.

-¡Ikuko había sufrido una pérdida tan grande que Kenji no podía fallarle! ¡Ella confiaba en él y habría sido un duro golpe que ella perdiera esa confianza! Para él debió de ser muy terrible que ella enfermase tan pronto en su vida matrimonial.

Ambos deseaban desesperadamente tener hijos, y desgraciadamente eso no ocurrió. Pero ahora Kenji te tiene a ti, y se siente muy feliz. Si te digo la verdad, ¡no puede dejar de sonreír!

Seguramente doña Luna se preguntaría por qué Serena parecía tan triste.

-Yo también me siento muy contenta por ello -respondió Serena.

Era verdad.

-Beryl se ha ido. Darien la ha llevado a Sevilla. El compromiso se ha roto, ¡gracias a Dios! Beryl no era una mujer para Kenji.

La sonrisa de Serena se borró de su boca. Beryl se había marchado porque Darien la había amenazado.

-¿Está enfadado Kenji? -preguntó Serena, angustiada.

-En absoluto. Creo que ha sido un alivio para él que ella rompiese el compromiso antes de que él se viera obligado a hacerlo. Sé que no estaba seguro de su compromiso. El casarse con una mujer tan exigente habría sido un precio muy alto para poder tener un hijo. Que era lo único que él deseaba de ella, si te soy sincera. Y ahora que has aparecido tú, ¡Kenji ha colmado ese deseo plenamente!

Darien la había llevado a España porque había pensado que cuando Kenji se encontrase con su hija sería más fácil deshacerse de Beryl, la mujer que le impediría disfrutar de su herencia, pensó Serena.

Si Darien no la hubiera presionado, ella hubiera intentado ponerse en contacto con su padre, para satisfacer su curiosidad. Pero, probablemente, una vez que la hubiera satisfecho, se habría apartado de él sin decirle quién era, porque habría tenido miedo de su rechazo, o peor aún, habría temido que se riera de ella.

Pero, ¿por qué no la había dejado marchar Darien? Debía de haber sabido que si ella aparecía en la vida de Kenji correría el riesgo de perder su herencia. Tal vez había cosas que ella no sabía sobre Beryl para que él la amenazara de aquel modo...

-Tu padre está deseoso de pasar el día contigo -dijo Luna-. Creo que deberíamos empezar por mostrarte la casa y los jardines.

Serena se puso de pie con más energía de la que había tenido en toda la mañana, deseosa de olvidar a Darien por un rato, hasta que pudiera hablar con él y pedirle que le explicase por qué había amenazado a Beryl.

Serena respiró profundamente. Paz, silencio y tranquilidad. Solo se oía el ruido del agua de las fuentes de los patios y jardines, y el susurro de la brisa moviendo los pinos que había tras el alto muro de piedra que separaba la mansión del exterior.

Todos dormían en la casa. Ahora ya no se perdería en la mansión. Le habían mostrado toda la propiedad. Aunque no se quedaría allí demasiado tiempo. Kenji estaba deseoso de volver a Inglaterra.

Quería presentarles a sus amigos, a los miembros de su empresa, y a cualquiera que sintiera curiosidad por escucharlo. Y tenía ganas de mostrarle la casa familiar en la que habían vivido varias generaciones.

Cuando ella le había confesado que ya conocía bastante bien Tsukino Manor, y le había contado que había estado trabajando allí como limpiadora temporal, él la había abrazado fuertemente y le había agradecido la molestia, porque otra, en su lugar, simplemente le habría escrito.

Había sido un día muy emotivo en uno u otro sentido. Y mientras su padre y ella habían dado los primeros pasos para conocerse, había podido dejar de pensar en Darien, quien, al parecer, había preferido combinar el llevar a Beryl a Sevilla con una reunión de negocios. No se esperaba que volviese hasta el día siguiente. Pero en aquel momento ella lo tenía en la mente. Recordaba su figura, y lo que sentía cuando lo tocaba. Sus manos añoraban tocar su cara; sus labios se morían por sus besos... Aunque se decía que él era un hombre manipulador y que el amor por él era una pérdida de tiempo, no podía dejar de pensar en él, lo necesitaba.

Cuando oyó unos pasos que se acercaban, Serena se secó una lágrima que le estaba resbalando por la mejilla.

¿Sería su padre? ¿Algún empleado de la casa?

-Querida...

Aquella voz la hubiera reconocido en cualquier sitio... Era Darien.

Serena sintió como si el suelo temblase bajo sus pies.

Darien era tan bello... La luz de la luna iluminaba su cabello levemente despeinado y resaltaba su piel cobriza en contraste con su camisa blanca. Ella sería capaz de perdonar cualquier cosa a aquel hombre, lo amaría siempre...

Pero sabía que tenía que luchar contra ello. Así que reunió fuerzas, se puso a la defensiva y dijo serenamente:

-Me has sobresaltado. Creí que no venías hasta mañana...

-Estaba ansioso por volver.

Lo tenía muy cerca. Tanto que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, oler su fragancia masculina...

-¿Quieres saber el motivo de mi impaciencia? ¿Quieres que te lo cuente?

-Me lo imagino -ella se dio la vuelta, un poco a la defensiva. Se mojó las manos en la fuente del patio distraídamente-. Puedes relajarte. No estoy embarazada. Y estoy tan contenta de saberlo como lo estarás tú -añadió rápidamente, a la defensiva también, por si a él se le ocurría que quería retenerlo con alguna excusa.

No le veía la cara, pero debía de estar sonriendo de oreja a oreja por la noticia que le acababa de dar. Pero cuando lo escuchó hablar, notó un tono de pesadumbre en su voz:

-Si eso es lo que sientes, debemos tener más cuidado en el futuro.

¿En el futuro? ¿Qué futuro? ¿Se refería a los encuentros furtivos que pudieran tener cada vez que visitara el Reino Unido? ¿O realmente iba a pedirle que se casara con él como le había dicho a Beryl?

-¡Olvídalo! - exclamó Serena dándose la vuelta-. ¡No pienso acostarme contigo cada vez que a ti se te antoje! Pero al menos tu ofrecimiento... si ha sido lo que parece... quiere decir que has dejado de estar tan irascible!

Serena estaba llorando otra vez, ¿cuándo diablos iba a dejar de demostrar sus emociones?, se preguntó.

-¡Basta, Serena! - le ordenó Darien-. ¡No llores, tonta! Yo no he estado enfadado contigo. O solo por escasos momentos, cuando pensé que te estabas inventando la historia de que eras la hija de Kenji. Y te pedí disculpas por ello, ¿no lo recuerdas? ¿Te acuerdas? -repitió al ver que ella no decía nada, y la agitó suavemente.

-¡No debiste pensar eso, ni siquiera por un momento! -protestó ella-. Realmente me hiciste daño, ¿lo sabes?

Habían pasado una noche tan perfecta que había empezado a pensar que Darien podía sentir algo por ella. Y entonces, él le había derrumbado todas sus ilusiones acusándola de codiciar la riqueza de Kenji.

-Lo siento, querida mía. Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día por un momento de falta de confianza en ti -le rodeó los hombros y la llevó a un asiento en un rincón del jardín, debajo de un árbol que daba sombra en el calor del día.

-Siéntate y escúchame... -dijo Darien.

Darien se sentó a su lado y le tomó las manos. Serena las quitó suavemente. Tenía que defenderse, y el solo contacto con su piel la ponía en peligro. Buscó un pañuelo de papel en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se sonó la nariz. No era un gesto seductor, pero lo que ella quería era alejarlo para que él no la sedujese. Pero no logró ahuyentarlo.

Darien le sonrió y le quitó un mechón de cabello de la frente.

-Yo me enamoré por primera vez a los diecinueve años. Ahora que lo pienso, solo fue una repentina revolución de hormonas, que aquejan a los hombres de esa edad. Conocí a Kaolinet en un club nocturno. Ella era realmente deslumbrante. Y cuando me demostró que le gustaba, me sentí tan orgulloso, tan halagado, ¡que apenas pude mantenerme de pie! Hice todo lo que me pidió, le compré todo lo que se le antojó, la llevé a los mejores restaurantes, la traje a mi casa y le presenté a mis padres...

Darien respiró profundamente y luego continuó:

-El fin de semana que estuvimos aquí, tuvo un desliz. Le escribió una postal a su hermana, que vivía en Madrid, y le pidió a Rubeus que la echase al correo. No se preocupó por la curiosidad que todo ser humano tiene. Rubeus la leyó y me la trajo. En pocas palabras, se jactaba de su suerte. Había conseguido un rico estúpido; cinco años más joven que ella y muy fácil de manejar. Aquel fin de semana en casa del joven rico, contaba Kaolinet, iba a conseguir que el muchacho le diera un anillo de compromiso, y cuando se casaran podría disfrutar de una vida de lujo y caprichos...

Serena no dejó de mirarlo.

-Después de aquello, debo admitirlo, me hice muy cínico. Sobre todo porque conocí muchas otras mujeres de su estilo. Mujeres muy atractivas, envueltas en papel de regalo que solo buscaban mi dinero. Y eso, querida mía, explica que haya reaccionado de ese modo contigo -Darien volvió a tomar sus manos, y esta vez ella no las quitó.

Serena sintió pena por él. Su fortuna y su belleza habían sido un atractivo para mujeres sin escrúpulos.

-En cuanto a lo de que he estado irascible, como has dicho tú, cariño mío, no tenía nada que ver contigo. Sino con Kenji. Sentí que había visto un doble juego: engañando a Ikuko y a tu pobre madre... Y también estaba resentido por la vida de estrecheces que os hizo pasar a ti y a tu madre... Luego, cuando escuché lo que dijo, pude comprenderlo.

-Tú empezaste a pensar en el doble juego cuando viste que yo podía tener pruebas de mi identidad. Pero al principio pensaste en el dinero de mi padre -lo acusó ella.

-Lo siento, te lo he dicho. Te he explicado por qué me hice tan desconfiado. Por favor, perdóname.

Serena no quería sentirse demasiado conmovida por su historia, porque rápidamente podría caer a sus pies. Podría aceptar ser su amante ocasional aunque solo fuese para demostrarle que ella era capaz de amarlo por lo que era y no por lo que poseía.

De pronto, Darien le apretó suavemente los dedos y le dijo:

-Cásate conmigo, Serena. Quiero que seas mi esposa...

Ella sintió sus palabras como si fueran un golpe, puesto que recordó las palabras de Beryl.

Darien no era mejor que aquellas mujeres de las que le había hablado, ¡el muy desgraciado!

- ¡Quítate de mi vista, Darien! ¡Y no vuelvas a acercarte a mí! -exclamó Serena y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Cerró la puerta y se echó a llorar.

Enseguida oyó los golpes en la puerta. Serena cerró con llave y se derrumbó, llorando, en el suelo.

No le abrió.

¡No lo quería volver a ver!

**AY DIOS MIO ESA SERENA ES UNA CABEZA DURA POR QUE NO LE DIJO NADA…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Diana Hamilton yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Inocencia Perdida**

**-****Diana Hamilton** ** –**

**CAPITULO 12**

SERENA se duchó y se vistió. Se puso una falda de lino color crudo y una blusa a juego. Luego se maquilló y salió a desayunar al patio, donde le habían dicho que se desayunaba durante el buen tiempo.

Kenji y Luna estaban sentados a la mesa con mantel blanco, bajo la sombra de una higuera.

Su padre se puso de pie y le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Aquel era el comienzo de algo nuevo. Serena se sentía más fuerte. Sentía que tenía en sus manos su propio destino.

-Buenos días, mi querida... Hoy tenemos otro día hermoso... -la saludó Luna.

Serena asintió y se sentó en una silla libre. Aquel recibimiento daba calor a su corazón. Era estupendo sentirse aceptada. Compensaba las calculadoras manipulaciones de Darien.

En la mesa había jarras de zumo natural frío, pan reciente y servilletas de lino, tarros de conservas y un plato de tomate cortado fino con aceite y finas hierbas.

Serena se sirvió café. No tenía hambre.

Luna dejó su servilleta y se puso de pie. Estaba muy elegante. Llevaba un traje gris claro y el cabello recogido en un moño.

-Me temo que tendréis que disculparme, pero tengo una reunión de una organización caritativa en Jerez. ¿Habéis visto a mi hijo alguno de vosotros?

¿Sospecharía algo Luna?

Serena agitó la cabeza. Observó que Kenji hacía lo mismo, y se preguntó si Darien se habría marchado a emborracharse para olvidarse de la oportunidad que había perdido.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy? -le preguntó Kenji, relajadamente-. Lo que quieras, cariño. ¿Quieres que vayamos a la costa? ¿Que recorramos Jerez? ¿Cádiz? Incluso podemos tomar un avión a Inglaterra... No veo la hora de volver a casa. Piénsalo. Podemos volver a España cuando quieras.

-La idea de volver a casa me gusta... -respondió Serena. Por un lado, satisfaría a Kenji, y por otro, sería un modo de alejarse de Darien y de acabar con aquella situación.

-Termina tu desayuno, cariño, mientras yo hago una llamada por teléfono. Es posible que tengamos que esperar uno o dos días para marcharnos, pero reservaré dos billetes en el primer avión en el que consiga plazas.

Kenji se puso de pie en el momento en que apareció Darien. Llevaba una camisa blanca impecable, y unos pantalones oscuros que lo hacían tan atractivo como siempre.

Serena sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Darien se acercó a Kenji.

-Kenji, me gustaría que me dieras tu permiso para pedirte la mano de tu hija -dijo.

¡Era tan humillante!, pensó Serena.

-Comprendo... -Kenji miró alternativamente a Serena y a Darien-. ¡Así que esas teníamos! ¡Adelante, muchacho! ¡No me necesitas para esto! Estaré trabajando en mi oficina, si me necesitas...

Kenji se marchó.

-¿Cómo has podido...? -Serena habló temblando-. ¡A quién se le ocurre hacer un anuncio formal como ese! -protestó Serena cuando su padre ya no podía oírlos.

Darien se puso las manos en los bolsillos.

-Lo tengo de mi parte, ¿no crees?

-¿Y? ¡Yo te he rechazado!

-¿Por qué? -él avanzó hacia ella.

Serena se echó hacia atrás y alzó las manos para darle un bofetón.

-Cásate conmigo, Serena. Sabes que lo deseas... -él se acercó más.

Ella se quedó petrificada al ver su audacia.

-¡No! -exclamó al fin.

-¿Por qué? -sus ojos zafiros casi la embrujan pero ella se resistió.

-Me propones matrimonio solo porque Beryl te ha dicho que lo hagas. Sabes que yo lo deseo... -bajó la cabeza, avergonzada-. Pero no me casaré con un hombre solo porque pienses que mi padre te desheredará y me dejará todo a mí -se animó a mirarlo; y vio que estaba irritado.

¿Se sentiría frustrado por no conseguir lo que quería?

-Yo no me preocuparía tanto por ello -añadió Serena-. Kenji te conoce de toda la vida y te quiere. Además, yo ya le he dicho que no quiero nada, excepto el derecho de llamarlo «papá».

-Serena... Tú has estado hablando con Beryl -afirmó Darien en lugar de preguntar, mientras le sujetaba los hombros.

-Un poco... Ella me pidió que te alejase de aquí porque temía que tú hicieras algo para frustrar su compromiso. Si se casaban, el dinero de Kenji iría a parar a ella, y no a ti. Aunque, personalmente, yo creo que es un poco mezquino pensar las cosas de ese modo cuando estás enamorada de alguien y piensas casarte con él...

Darien dijo algo en español, enfadado.

-Querida, ¡tú eres muy distinta a Beryl! No eres una mujer codiciosa ni interesada. Eso es lo me ha hecho enamorarme de ti.

Serena lo miró.

-No hace falta que uses la palabra «amor»... -protestó Serena.

Ella hubiera dado cualquier cosa por creerle, pero no podía engañarse. No quería herir su orgullo más de lo que había sido herido, pero tenía que decírselo:

-Hay algo más: he oído la conversación entre Beryl y tú la noche antes de que se marchase. Creo que le has dado dinero. Me dio la impresión de que le estabas haciendo un chantaje. Y la oí decirte que te casaras conmigo para no perder tu herencia. Y te escuché contestarle que lo harías. ¡Y eso es horrible!

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Darien-. Tenía que deshacerme de ella. No por mí. Kenji es un hombre muy rico, pero mi familia tiene mucho más dinero. ¡Además, prefiero tenerlo con nosotros en lugar de heredar sus bienes! Pero las mujeres como Beryl no piensan de ese modo... Evidentemente, ella ha proyectado sus deseos de riqueza en mi persona. En lo que a mí me concierne, si ella hubiera sido capaz de hacer feliz a Kenji, habría tenido todo lo que hubiera querido.

Serena intentó reprimirse las ganas de apretarse contra él y abrazarlo fuerte.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no lo habría hecho feliz? -preguntó Serena.

Darien le dibujó la boca con el dedo.

Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no atraparlo con sus dedos.

-Porque le mintió. Beryl ha manipulado sus sentimientos. Le mintió acerca de su deseo de tener una familia, porque yo sé que ella no puede tener hijos -exclamó, disgustado-. El mundo es muy pequeño, Serena, muy pequeño a veces. Beryl andaba a la pesca de un hombre rico por todos los círculos sociales convenientes. Hace unos años, un amigo mío tuvo la mala suerte de verse liado con ella. No era un candidato apropiado para el matrimonio, a los ojos de Beryl, puesto que no era rico ni importante, pero a Beryl le servía para que la llevase a lugares donde podía pescar peces más gordos. Se quedó embarazada. Y en contra de mi amigo, se hizo un aborto. Como te he dicho, si mi amigo hubiera tenido dinero, ella habría tenido el bebé, ¡lo hubiera usado como un anzuelo! Pero mi amigo no era rico, así que el niño no le interesaba. Algo fue mal en la operación que sufrió, y no pudo volver a tener hijos.

Darien cerró los ojos, con gesto tenso. Serena le acarició la cara. Entonces él le dio un beso en la palma de la mano. Luego exclamó:

-¡No me siento orgulloso de lo que tuve que hacer! He tenido que pagarle para que se marchase. Por desgracia para ella, yo era una de las pocas personas que sabía la verdad. No podía dejar que Beryl engañase a Kenji. Ella le hizo creer que le daría un montón de hijos. Es posible que él no la amase, pero le tenía cariño, porque le ilusionaba con la idea de tener una familia con ella.

-¡Has hecho bien! -exclamó Serena.

Se daba cuenta del daño que esa mujer podría haber hecho a su padre.

-Pero... debía de ser una mujer muy desgraciada, así que no debemos culparla tanto -comentó Serena; tomó la cara de Darien con ambas manos, para consolarlo-

Además, tu madre ha dicho que él no estaba muy disgustado. Que se sentía más bien aliviado. Así que no debes preocuparte por haber tenido que chantajearla. Tal vez haya aprendido la lección y algún día ame a alguien por sí mismo. Y si desea tener hijos, puede adoptarlos, ¿no? -dijo Serena, soñando con un futuro mejor para la mujer que podría haber hecho daño a su padre.

-Comprendo que sientas pena por Beryl... ¡Tú eres una persona muy generosa! Pero, ¡también sientes pena por mí! -exclamó, como si fuese un delito.

-Por supuesto -Serena sonrió con compasión-. Tú eres muy atractivo, muy exitoso en los negocios, y muy rico, pero eres humano. Y los seres humanos tienen conciencia, y la tuya se siente mal probablemente en este momento, así que...

Darien la interrumpió con una retahíla de palabras en español. Se puso de pie y la sujetó delante de él. Después la miró intensamente.

-¿Sientes la suficiente pena por mí como para casarte conmigo y quitarme este sufrimiento? ¿Es tan grande tu compasión?

Serena miró aquella boca tan sensual. Lo observó y pensó que no era un hombre al que le fuera fácil hacer un chantaje. Lo había hecho por su padrino. Tampoco era posible que quisiera casarse con ella por su herencia. Aquella historia había sido cosa de Beryl, el modo de funcionar de esa mujer, no de Darien.

-No, no lo haría por ese motivo. Solo me casaría contigo si supiera que me amas de verdad -contestó Serena con un nudo en la garganta.

Serena sentía el latido de su corazón galopando desenfrenadamente.

Darien le tomó las manos.

-¿Que si te amo de verdad? ¡Te adoro!

-¿De verdad?

Serena sintió el éxtasis dentro de su pecho. Darien la abrazó y murmuró;

-Te juro por mi vida que te amaré el resto de mi vida. Te he querido desde el mismo momento en que te vi, querida mía. Solo que tardé en darme cuenta de que te amaba. No supe reconocer el amor hasta que me di cuenta de cuáles eran las razones por las que quería que te quedases a mi lado. Podríamos haber hecho la prueba del embarazo desde el principio... Yo ya había decidido que si estabas embarazada me iba a casar contigo... Así que no había necesidad de tenerte conmigo para saberlo, con la prueba bastaba. La verdadera razón era que no podía soportar la idea de no tenerte a mi lado.

Serena se dio cuenta de que ambos habían estado intentando luchar contra un sentimiento imposible de reprimir.

-¡Te quiero tanto! -Serena lo miró a los ojos.

-Y te casarás conmigo... -dijo él, con un tono que era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Sí -contestó ella, de todos modos.

Se besaron apasionadamente para sellar aquel compromiso.

Darien le acarició el cabello.

-No quiero que tengas ninguna duda, amor mío. Yo estaba a punto de pedirte que fueras mi esposa cuando tú me diste la noticia de quién eras. Y en ese momento no eras una futura heredera, sino una muchacha de la limpieza. ¡Te amo por lo que eres, Serena! Eres adorable, cariñosa, sincera, sexy, y hermosa...

Serena lo besó para acallar los piropos. No podían ser verdad. O lo sería solo para él.

Dos meses más tarde, en un día de mayo, se iban a casar en Tsukino Manor.

Serena caminó al altar del brazo de su padre, vestida de novia. Era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Darien la estaba esperando. La miró con sus ojos zafiros llenos de amor. Cuando ella lo vio casi se derritió.

Aquel día se había hecho una prueba de embarazo y había dado positivo. Le daría la noticia a Darien cuando volvieran a la mansión para celebrar el banquete.

Desde que habían decidido casarse habían estado de un lado a otro para organizar la boda.

Inglaterra, Cádiz, Tsukino Manor otra vez...

La culminación había sido aquella ocasión tan especial, en que sus almas se unirían en matrimonio.

Serena se colocó al lado de Darien, junto al altar. Entrelazaron sus manos, y ella lo oyó susurrar:

-Jamás dejaré de amarte.

Y supo que decía la verdad.

**FIN**

**BUENO ADMENOS ACLARARON TODO Y AL FIN VAN A SER FELICES NO CABE DUDA QUE BERYL ES UNA ARPIA… **

**Diana Hamilton - Inocencia perdida **

**PD: AMIGAS COMO EL DOMINGO ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS ME VOY A TOMAR EL DIA LIBRE DE PUBLICAR Y EMPEZARE CON LA NUEVA HISTORIA HASTA EL LUNES SALUDOS Y QUE TENGAN LINDO FIN …**


End file.
